Saviour
by Tracy137
Summary: When Eric Northman is confronted with strange woman at the bar what will he do, especially when she's from his past? ENxOFC, BCxSS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'True Blood' or any of its characters. The series is the property of HBO. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself and the non-'True Blood' types…. :O)**_

_**This is my first 'True Blood' fanfic. It is based on Eric and the rest of the 'True Blood' cast and series, but is really a stand alone story as I realise there is very little to Eric his history. I do not intend to rip off any other writer so if this premise has been done before I'm sorry, I just hope mine is different enough for it not to be too boring. But if I digress from the series too much don't shoot me as I'm old, and the brain (what little I have) is not what it used to be! LOL!**_

_**If you've read any of my other stuff and liked it, hopefully you'll like this too. It's been a long time since I've done any writing. Basically my heart hasn't been in it since my mum passed away in February. But I know she wouldn't want me to give up my writing and hopefully that, whilst this probably won't be a very long story, I hope it gets back into the saddle so to speak and I will once again be able to write for my other fics.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE ANDVIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: When Eric Northman is confronted with strange woman at the bar what will he do? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter One**_

The eyes were on her again; she could feel them following her movements across the parking lot. This was the fourth time in a row she'd known she was being watched as she left the bar.

May glanced at her watch; 3:00am blinked back at her under the tiny light that lit the face. She sighed; it wasn't like there were going to be stacks of people around to help her even if she did get attacked.

Sookie glanced across at her "you okay sugar?"

"Yeah fine – you know" May forced a nonchalant shrug even as she threw up a brick wall in her mind between herself and her young friend. She knew Sookie wouldn't deliberately invade her mind without good reason, but May couldn't rule out Sookie feeling her fear and deciding that was reason enough. It was bad enough having a telepath for a friend, but a telepath pal with a vampire boyfriend who took protection duties of said human girlfriend _and _her friends _very_ seriously was all too much to be dealing with right now.

She offer up a silent prayer of protection as a feeling that her silent watcher had moved closer, gripped her. Fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she resisted the urge to break into a run. One thing her granddad had taught her was never to show fear; it was the one thing _any_ predator would react to. And these days the predators could be many, many things.

Sookie glanced across again, a small frown on her forehead "s'up? You look like you seen a ghost."

May smiled; hopefully it looked amused "nope, as far as I know I only got to deal with vampires these days, girlie."

As she'd hoped Sookie grinned "yeah, Bill has an effect on people that's for sure. But you should actually _talk_ to some of his friends if you think _he's _scary! Pam for one is cre-epy!"

May kept her pace to her usual stroll to her jeep as she gave what she hoped was a light-hearted chuckle "no thanks, I think I'll take rain check on that offer! If my looks curdle milk, hers definitely freeze the blood!"

Her car was a relic from her earlier days in the US, but one she loved. May was a saver; she had more than enough for a much better vehicle (albeit still second hand), but the jeep had been her grandfather's and, like his old dog, she was loathe to get rid of it –no matter how cantankerous and stubborn they both got.

She slipped inside with a barely audible sigh of relief; once in the enclosed metal interior she felt safer, somehow protected from the world. She shifted the key into the ignition and thanked all the Holies that the engine rumbled grumpily into life. She really didn't want to be fiddling with the spark plugs again in the lonely area, not this time. Sookie had her abilities but getting this old bus to start was not one of them; even May herself was long used to cursing up a blue streak in Gaelic at it sometimes.

She casually reached across and locked the passenger door, before doing her own. Glancing around as surreptitiously as she could, she backed out of the space and pulled out of the parking lot, waving to Sookie as she went; only when she was on the main road home did she realise she'd been barely breathing.

0-0-0-0-0

From an alleyway opposite Eric Northman closed his eyes; it was her, _definitely_ her. He had spent four nights now just watching her, listening to her speak to people at the bar. Now he was certain; it was the girl who had spoken to him, kept him sane so long ago at a time when he'd had enough and was about to face the dawn.

It was a quiet voice whispering in the darkness for help; a small sound amidst the noise clamouring at him, deafening him with the sound of his desolate loneliness. The little voice had kept him anchored at a time when the rest of his kind, and even himself, thought he would either run mad or meet the noon sun with his chest bared. Even the vampire lord had marvelled at the way he had managed to grip onto his sanity with the aid of a small human child.

But it had been a child's _grief_ that had called to him; had called to a side of himself he thought lost forever. He couldn't let her go; just the thought of her had kept him going for so long. So he had chosen to leave the others for many years, to look for the child who had aided him almost as much as he had helped her.

He knew she would've grown by now; so many years had passed since that time, that he _knew _she would've aged - she was human after all. But still, he _had_ to find her – the insistent compulsion in him to locate her, watch her, make her his anchor for all time had never left him; only kept driving him forward, always looking.

They had talked him and her; many nights, over years it seemed – she had even called him her angel. He still smiled at the memory; but she trusted him, never questioned their ability to converse just by thought.

Then one day it had stopped; he had called to her and she had said that her family worried for her. They thought the voice in her head was bad; she knew he wasn't but she worried for him.

She was older now, she'd said; she knew he might be real. If he _was_ living they would hunt him, never give up until they'd destroyed him – they would accept no threat to her as they'd lost too much already. She wanted no harm to come to one she thought of as a friend, she'd explained sadly; more than that, one she thought of as a _best_ friend....indeed her _only_ friend.

He had agreed to cut contact – but still his disobedient mind would reach out to hers. They did not speak to each other anymore; indeed she never acknowledged his touch in her mind, he knew she was too fearful of her family discovering their continuing contact. But at least each knew the other was there.

Eric could not help but reach out to touch the velvet calmness of her when his life was so difficult; the part of her that he knew she kept just for him, the part which kept him anchored. Occasionally he could feel her caress in his own mind, and he would smile and know their friendship remained.

Then that too stopped; it was as if she had put a wall between them. He thought at first he would run mad, such was his rage at her loss. He knew she would not do this herself; someone must have forced her to cut him off this way.

Eventually he had calmed, _some _what, and others of his kind had grasped the opportunity to try and reason with him. They tried to make him see sense; she was not like them, they had told him; vampires had not gone public back then, but perhaps she'd guessed at what he was.

Perhaps she could not understand his life; perhaps, by accident, in one of her visits to his mind she had seen things which had frightened her. Remember they had fed in the past from living victims; the synthetic blood was only a recent invention and he had lived so long. That was why, they argued, she had forced a block between them.

But Eric would _not_ believe that; he knew her, knew her soul. She would not be so cruel; not unless someone had _made_ her, _forced_ her. So he had smiled and agreed with the others......and bided his time. All the while trying to make contact with her; not so she'd notice. Oh no, he'd learnt that lesson well; this time he just wanted to find her – to finally _see_ her; to make sure she fared well. He had closed himself off from others; become a robot. Acted as sheriff when he had to, allowed the vampire Lord to use him as troubleshooter where necessary.

As it was she had come to him in the end. The vampire lord had finally made him sheriff of Area 5. He had watched Bill Compton find Sookie Stackhouse and watched their love grow in spite of all the pitfalls and obstacles between them until it dwarfed everything around them.

He ached to find someone like that for himself; he wondered about May. He wondered whether she was meant for him, human though she was, as Sookie was obviously meant for Bill. He had Pam, but Bill was right in a way; Pam was so eager to please, so eager to kiss his butt that Eric could never look on her as more than she was – a means to an end.

Another vampire who was willing to kill, a suck up to him because he was sheriff of Area 5 and he was ruthless; she knew where her bread was buttered if nothing else.

Eric was lonely; so lonely that sometimes it made his bones ache. He could relieve the sexual hunger in his body, he could relieve the ache for blood too. But nothing relieved the ache of being alone the way May did; and now she was here. He'd been surprised when he came into the bar and saw a new face. Sookie had bounced over like a happy puppy and told Bill about the new girl.

Tara had rolled her eyes and said the new girl was okay but nothing to get all worked up about. Although she had added that she had a way of making the more troublesome customers behave that was pretty cool.

"Oh?" Bill had asked "how's that then?"

"She just stares at them honey!" Lafayette hollered with a grin; having overheard the exchange "I swear the girl could curdle milk with that look though!

Tara nodded "uh-huh – she just gives them a look and I swear they just shut up and behave or leave."

Sookie grinned "yup, now _that_ is something we could've done with here a long time since!"

It was only when Sookie had dragged the new girl over and got her to introduce herself that Eric had sat in stunned silence, recognising the soft voice immediately; it had aged, but the tone was there, the inflections remained unchanged. "Go on, introduce yourself!" Sookie had grinned "They don't bite! Well not always; they're nice really!"

The other girl had sighed but smiled and held out a hand "I'm May; May Tierney. Nice to meet you."

Bill, thinking Eric's silence was nothing more than his usual reticence, smiled back as he shook her hand "I'm Bill Compton; nice to meet you too. You don't sound local."

"Nope, you figured that out huh?" May had smiled self consciously "I come from Ireland originally. But then I came to the US a few years back with my younger brother and grandfather. Then Theo went back to the UK and Gramps died, so I decided to travel for a bit."

She shrugged "but then I got to Louisanna and I liked it, then I came here to Bon Temps and I thought I'd settle. It reminded me of where I grew up you know; friendly people, slightly eccentric; only thing missing is the Irish accents."

May chuckled "I could do with some eccentric friends for a while...and don't mind them with my stare – I think it's the Irish accent that gets them to behave actually, either that or the swearing at them in Gaelic."

She had winked in Eric's direction, as if sharing the joke with him, even though he hadn't uttered a word to her. The she'd gone back to the bar with Sookie; and that had been the start. He had watched her there for four nights; never speaking, just watching. But now he had to find out where she lived.....

He took off into the night; running like the wind through the dense woods, jumping fallen trees with ease – the joy of the night filling his lungs. Yet all the while ensuring he kept pace with her beaten up old car.

As he ran he let his mind wander back to that first encounter – so long ago to her, but seeming as only moments past to him. The moment she'd saved him and made who he was today.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric lay on his bed fighting the loneliness as once again it stole across his mind. Suddenly he felt a cry reach across the divide of time and space; one so heartfelt that it moved even his unfeeling soul. It was a child's cry, but one of grief. A loss she could not understand; compassion, a feeling he'd long thought he'd lost, stirred once more.

'_Are you alright little one?'_ He reached out to her; knowing despair and wanting to save her from suffering as he did. The child wondered if her grief was making her go mad; she was hearing a voice in her head. Eric had smiled as that thought had crossed her mind; insanity did have a way of creeping up on you. He knew that better than most.

'_I…I am very sad.'_ For some reason beyond her childish understanding, she trusted that voice at once and implicitly and so she answered it. She did not question how she heard it, or how he spoke to her; neither did he.

That thought, that she would trust him and so easily, touched Eric; so few of his kind even liked him, let alone trusted him. _'Why? What would cause such a brave heart to break so?'_

'_Our parents died – we are orphans.'_ She took a deep breath before admitting her biggest fear _'I do not know what to do; I worry I will not be strong enough, that I will let everyone down.'_

'_How old are you?'_

'_I am six and my brother is four and a half.'_

There was silence for a few moments as Eric digested this information. God she wasn't much more than a baby herself, and yet here she was worrying about being able to help others. He damped down his annoyance at those around her who could not see past their own grief to see the loss and confusion of a child; he had sought to reassure her _'I will be here for you – you will have me with you always.'_

It was scant comfort at the moment, he knew; but he felt her calm instantly. _'What do I do?'_

God, how do you council one so young about grief? He sighed and thought about how he felt when he lost his own family; different reasons perhaps, but the loss was the same. _'Breathe; that is all you must do for now – breathe. No matter how terrible the pain, how badly the tears burn, you must breathe for me. Can you do that?'_

'_Yes; yes, I can do that.'_ He felt her grief pounding at her; the tears welling, calling to be shed. But he also felt her strength, her reluctance to cry; her fear that by doing so it would mean she was weak.

'_Tears are not a sign of weakness, little one.' _He wanted to reassure her that it was alright to cry; to move on she had to grieve and tears were part of that_ 'You can grieve for those you've lost, shed tears at their passing and still be strong; you're very brave.'_

She was; he felt she was being incredibly brave. There had been a pause and then she'd asked _'are you an angel?'_

Eric couldn't halt the chuckle at such a thought _'I am many things child, but never that.'_

'_You are to me'_ she had told him, decisiveness in her little voice _'you are my angel…..my friend.'_

'_Then I thank you; you could give me no better compliment.'_ He was amused at the title, but also warmed. Grateful that she could think such things of one like him; a monster to torment naughty children at best, a demon to haunt the adults at worst.

He heard the question in her mind, even before she asked it _'I will not leave you; whenever you need me, you need only call out in your mind and I will be here.'_ Surprisingly he never questioned how they communicated; as a vampire he should not be able to do so, but then he had learnt that life, or death, meant anything was possible.

He'd felt her sigh; a feeling of peace had come over her, reaching him at the same time. But still she'd asked _'am I mad; or are you my conscience?'_

Again Eric had laughed lightly at her imagination _'I am neither; you are not mad and I am not your conscience.' _He'd felt he should explain...a little; he should offer to help. _'I am…..alone, apart. But I can counsel you if you wish it, I too have lost my family a long, long time ago – but if you ever need any help, call out to me and I will hear you.'_

'_You sound sad'_ her voice had held such compassion for him, that long forgotten tears had pricked his eyes. Eric had held a drop on his fingertip; shocked at the little salty sphere adhering to his skin.

'_I was; but not any more'_ he'd smiled, causing more tears to fall – but realising he was happy to feel something other than the bone crunching loneliness again _'I have a friend at last.'_

There had been a smile in her voice _'my name is May, May Tierney - what's yours?'_

'_I am Eric' _he wondered where she actually was in the world _'where are you May?'_

'_I am at Kilkara Castle with my brother Theo and grandpa Jacob'._

He had heard of Kilkara; a small town in the Republic of Ireland _'your name does not strike me as being of Irish descent May?'_

'_It's not; we are…'_ there'd been a pause, and then a sad inevitability _'grandpa calls to us; he says we must go down and speak to the other mourners, it is the way it is done.'_

Before Eric could stop her, she broke the contact; but not before he felt her almost gather herself. Far away from the grief stricken little girl, Eric Northman had sighed and finally found sleep; but he meant to keep his word; he _would_ be there for her.

After all, she had saved him; called out for aid and comfort at the precise moment he thought no one would ever need him as little more than a killer ever again. She called him angel, he smiled, she thought him a heavenly creature – when in reality he was so very different to that.

0-0-0-0-0

Eric came back to the here and now with a jerk as he realised she had pulled into a small driveway. The house was of the old 'clapboard' design; it was two stories, with a porch and a veranda that hung off the front of the house, and some wooden step leading up to the front porch and door.

It was painted a nice cream colour; something that May replenished as soon as she'd taken ownership just to keep the exterior paintwork, and wood, in good condition. There were three bedrooms upstairs, the fourth having been turned into a bathroom; there was also an attic – where May kept all her junk.

Downstairs the old bathroom had been turned into a utility room, leading off the roomy dining kitchen. Also off the kitchen was the sitting room; from there was a door to the hallway and the stairs. All in all it was a lovely little house, if a little cluttered with knick knacks and other memorabilia, and May loved it. She had worked hard on the little house since she'd bought it - but the toil and dirt had been worth it.

Outside Eric watched her exit her car and trot up the stairs to the front door – shoving a key in the lock she went in calling out "stop whatever havoc you're causing – I'm home!"

Just before the door swung shut, Eric saw a huge Great Dane and an equally large St. Bernard fling themselves at her and knock her to the ground, another smaller and much older dog hanging back slightly – her giggles and laughter floated across the divide as the three wrestled on the floor, before the door finally closed and hid them from view.

All at once the terrible pain and sense of desperation that had been gnawing at him for so long, began to immediately subside; he felt at peace once again. Something he hadn't felt since he'd last touched her mind.

He stepped back into the darkness as he saw her approach the window and draw the curtains. She _seemed _to live alone; but he would wait and see, would bide his time to make sure – perhaps in the daylight another might show themselves to reside there. If they did he knew he would kill them; no one and nothing would come between them ever again.

He found a spot to get comfortable in, and so began the wait for morning. He would brave even the sunlight for May Tierney.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND**__**VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: When Eric Northman is confronted with strange woman from his past at the bar what will he do? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The sun was just touching the horizon when May struggled awake. A feeling that a friend was in trouble made her open her eyes even though she felt like she'd only just closed them.

She knew that feeling; had never ignored it because it had never been wrong – never once in her life. She looked outside and couldn't figure out where it was coming from; all she knew for certain was that someone close to her was in definite danger. She looked at the clock – 5am. There was no way she could start ringing around her new friends to find out if they were all okay – not do that and have them think she was still sane.

There was being eccentric and there was being weird; if she started phoning to see if they were all okay at 5am in the morning she would definitely be crossing that line.

She gnawed absently at her bottom lip; the feeling was so strong that she felt compelled to go outside. Shrugging on her dressing gown over her shortie pyjamas she padded down the stairs, stepped over her sleeping dogs and went onto her porch.

As she reached her front steps the feeling of danger nearly took her breath away. She glanced up as the sun rose slightly higher; the only ones to be in danger from the sun would be Sookie's boyfriend and, May supposed, any of his friends. As vampires she knew the sun was like silver to them – poison.

But the feeling was getting stronger; so she walked across her short front garden and the dirt road into the trees. It was like a siren song drawing her in; the feeling that a friend was in danger was not something she was going to ignore. She suddenly wondered if there was some nasty around that had taken Sookie or Tara hostage and they had managed to get them to bring them here.

She began to break into a trot; suddenly Wolf and Bear appeared next to her. Even old Captain, her Gramps' elderly dog was making the trek to her side - the frown on his greying muzzle a clear sign he was troubled. Okay, now she _knew_ there was a serious problem – the only time any of those three woke up before the mailman arrived was if she was sick or there was bad news; and May knew she wasn't ill.

"Right so, care to tell me what the hell is going on guys?" her breathing was becoming faster as panic began to rise in her.

The dogs all stopped and looked up; so did she. Sitting in the branches of a large tree opposite her home was the friend of Bill's. She didn't know his name, Sookie hadn't told her and Bill hadn't introduced her even though the guy had come in with him the last four nights; oh except he was with the other vampire called Pam – but that aside suddenly she knew the problem and the feeling evaporated.

"What, in the name of all that is holy, are you doing in a _tree_ in _daylight_ you idiot?!"

His hair was beginning to smoke slightly as he dropped to the ground, shielding his eyes. He towered above her; he must be a good bit over 6' she noted absently. He stumbled slightly and she took his arm "men, you make me laugh – even vampires have to prove a damn point! What was this then, some sort of weird vampire dare? I can stay in the sun longer than you - even if I burst into flames?!"

She glanced around "I see your lady friend isn't here; got more sense as a _female _vampire has she? It's good to see someone has; come on!" She all but hauled him into her house. Luckily all the curtains were drawn already.

"What were you _thinking?_ Oh no wait, you _weren't_ – obviously!" she sat him down in the darkest part of her living room "you alright?"

"Are you alone?" he rasped at her finally.

"What? Oh well, yeah apart from these three – who, let me advise you right now if you're thinking of me being your breakfast, they will toast your throat before you bite mine; even the old guy. He's still got some pretty good teeth and he's a grumpy old sod on a good day, so just give him an excuse."

Bear and Wolf moved forward, rumbling lightly in their throats to show they meant business if he was a threat; Captain sat up, snarling and showed his teeth to ensure that Eric knew he wasn't bluffing either.

"I will not bite you. I was here to see if you were alone; that is all." The male vampire looked offended and May rolled her eyes.

"Well pardon me for making things clear. But why should my being alone bother you? Did Bill think I needed protecting or something? Because, seriously, you take your friends wishes_ way_ too seriously if you're staying out in daylight."

"No..I......" he sank back onto the sofa and then stood abruptly again "I should go...."

"You're not going anywhere vampire man – it's full on dawn and the sun is getting higher. It will toast you but good if you go outside now. So sit and wait – I'm not going anywhere either, but I'll have a few choice words to say to Bill Compton tonight when I see him; I don't need babysitting thank you very much!"

"Bill had nothing to do with this...." Eric rubbed a hand over his face.

May was suddenly looking at him very thoughtfully "you know your voice is awful familiar. Have we met before? What's your name? I can't keep calling you 'vampire man' can I?"

"Eric; my name is Eric Northman....."

"Eric? _Eric?"_ suddenly realisation seemed to dawn "_My_ Eric? My best friend from when I was little_ Eric?_ God, no wonder your voice is so familiar! No wonder you haven't spoken a word to me for the last four nights...." words were tumbling out as all sorts of pennies began to drop "_You're_ the one who was following me! But why didn't you just _say_ who you were?"

She looked confused then hurt "oh wait – you're a vampire; got a rep to protect I bet. Didn't want your scary vampire friends knowing you had a little human girl as a pal huh? Especially when she was like a little baby right? I mean six years old is nothing to you guys, just a blink right?"

She went to turn away, but Eric was right behind her; his voice harsh in her ear "can I point out that it was _you_ who dropped _me?_ _I_ was the one who tried to maintain a distant contact, _you_ were the one who put a total stop to it!"

She spun round and glared at him "you _know _why I did that! I _explained_ Eric; I _told _you!" She huffed her exasperation "my God, I am thirty years old and you make me feel just as wrong footed as when I was fifteen!"

Eric slumped back into the sofa "it doesn't matter – I just wanted to make sure you were okay....."

"For _four_ nights? How many of those nights have you slept in a damn _tree,_ Eric?!" She stood before him with her arms folded.

Suddenly Eric had a lot of sympathy for Bill; humans were bossy and infuriating – at least this human was; he didn't remember her being like this before. "Last night was the first time; I just watched you at the bar usually. Last night I decided I wanted to know where you lived."

"Why?"

"I just did – end of." His face shuttered, Eric was not used to this sort of third degree from a human; but May was having none of it.

"Nuh-uh – not even remotely; you followed me home to see if......" she thought for a moment "you said before you wanted to make sure I was alone....." she suddenly looked horrified "oh my _GOD!_ That's _gross! _What would you have done if I was married?" the look he gave her spoke reams "You'd have _killed _him? _Why?"_

Eric shrugged "because he was married to _you_....that would be enough."

"Maybe to _you!"_

"Exactly."

"Oh....!!!" she was rendered speechless with rage he could see. At least she was quiet; he genuinely didn't recall her being this vocal before.

May suddenly sat down opposite him; all the fight seeming to leave her as her curiosity finally got the upper hand "its been a long time – but you don't look like I expected."

Pale eyes glowed with mild amusement "I don't? How did you think I'd look?"

May smiled "well, older for one thing – but I hadn't figured on the whole vampire angle. Also I had you pegged for dark hair, not blond."

"Likewise I thought you would be dark, and yet your hair is as russet as autumn leaves." He reached out and touched her hair with a gentle finger.

"I bet you say that to all the girls!" May chuckled "its ginger _now_ – mainly because I can't be bothered to dye it anymore; a few years back though it was all the colours of the rainbow; except pink. I _hate_ pink!" she pulled a face and Eric laughed.

"You always made feel at peace May; its a gift you have." He nodded with a sigh.

May's eyes dipped to the floor "I have more than that you know."

Eric looked interested "really? Are you a telepath like Sookie?"

"Oh no; God that would drive me _totally_ nuts; No, I can't read minds. But I _can_ read _people;_ I can control them too. Even across distances; and I have a sixth sense when friends or family are in trouble....."

Eric looked suddenly surprised "hence why you came looking for me?"

May coloured slightly "you were, _are_, always my best friend Eric. That will never change; I'll always know if you're in trouble like that. Just don't be so stupid again." She slapped his shoulder.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her across to the sofa where he sat "oh May, if you only knew how long I'd searched for you."

"But why? We were friends; but I explained why I couldn't talk to you no more – you seemed to understand; but even then we sort of kept in touch" she smiled "however my brother started to get suspicious. He said I'd suddenly smile for no reason. Gramps got scared and said I must still be hearing the voice; they sent me to a therapist who decided I should have ECT."

"Eletric Shock Treatmeant?" Eric was horrified "that's barbaric, even by human standards! When was this?"

May shrugged "I was fifteen; I couldn't stand it – it did stuff to me; changed me, a _lot. _It was after that that I realised it had made me even more different than before. I practiced and after a while I made the therapist to tell Gramps that I was 'cured'."

She sighed "I hated lying, but I hated the therapist even more. He was nasty – he liked hurting people. Hence the ECT was always his 'therapy' of choice." There was a brief pause "still, he had a breakdown all of his own after I left. Real shame; couldn't have happened to a better person."

"You?" May nodded and smiled darkly "you sound bitter."

"That would be because I am; but I got my own back." She shrugged "I'd like to say I feel guilty, but I don't. He deserved everything that happened to him; I was only sorry I wasn't actually there to see it."

"I am sorry if I brought so much bad luck to you; no wonder you cut contact with me." Eric had always thought it was just family pressure that had caused her to drop him as she had, not what had actually happened to her.

May touched his face "Eric, you're my best friend in the whole world; you took pity on a little kid when she really needed someone. You were _always_ there for me just like you promised; I don't regret a second, not one."

Eric gripped her hand and brought it to his lips; his eyes holding hers "but now you know I am a vampire...?"

"You're _still _my best friend; it doesn't change anything. Unless you're going to tell me you eat friends for lunch? Coz that might cramp things a bit" He shook his head with a smile "well then; you're still my friend – I still care what happens to you. Do the others know? ABout me I mean? Or was I spot on before - about you having a rep to protect?"

"No; some do – but no one here. However it is not about a reputation; I am just not that close to the others to confide in them. I am sheriff here for the vampire residents, so I have to be in charge; that doesn't really allow for luxuries such as friends, etc."

"What about that Pam; she seems to be everywhere with you."

Eric was gratified to hear a slight hint of jealousy in the comment "Pam is my second; I made her, if you get my meaning. But she is, as Bill says, a suck up, a brown noser. I can't see her as anything more than that and so I don't confide in her."

"You don't trust her." It was a statement, not a question and she sounded pleased.

"No, I suppose I don't. Not like I trust you."

"Good. But Sookie's nice and so's Bill. You could make them your friends."

"Sookie is alright, I agree; however she doesn't really understand us as such, vampires I mean. As for Bill, well he's a bit of a loose cannon; especially now he has Jessica to deal with."

May rolled her eyes "that is one person where the lights are on, but no one's been home for a really _long_ time; I'm always issuing some _major_ 'time out' control with her."

"You can control a _vampire?" _Eric was shocked.

"Yeah, sure why not? I mean you control us right?"

"We 'glamour' you; it helps us feed or avoid detection, or sometimes both. It's not really 'control'."

"It is; its still control Eric - so you control us, I control you. No big." May shrugged.

"No, May – it _is_ big; _very _big." He thought for a moment "but then Jessica is a newly changed vampire and, as you say, a little odd - an easy target for you I'm sure. _I_ am 900+ years old; I doubt you could control _me."_

May's eyes flashed at the obvious challenge in his voice "wanna bet?"

"Try then" Eric was amused; but not for long.

"Try and stand up Eric. Just that – just try and stand." May spoke with a lilting, softly sing song voice.

Eric tried, really, _really_ hard to stand up – but he couldn't move; not one muscle. As May released him he surged out of the seat "but....you...but...."

"I know...cool, huh?" May grinned.

Eric looked down at her laughing violet eyes, and wondered absently why he always thought they'd be green "not even remotely, May.....not even remotely....."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND**____**VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: When Eric Northman is confronted with strange woman from his past at the bar what will he do? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Three**_

May was shocked at the emphatic way that Eric had spoken; and not a little hurt. Of all the people who would understand what it was like to be different she thought he would be the one; especially now she knew he was a vampire. How _different_ was _that_ for God's sake?!

Eric stared down sternly at her "my people wouldn't understand; they'd see you as a threat. "

May shook her head "the only time I do stuff to a vampire is if, like the mental Jessica, they are going to cause trouble. _Then _and only then, do I stop them. I don't think, in her case, she even realises what's going on; but generally _everyone_ I control I make leave or just be quiet. I......" she cast about for the right word "subdue them; yeah I just _subdue_ them so there's no trouble."

"No one's questioned this ability?" Eric wasn't sure about all this.

"Nope; everyone sees that they all get treated the same. If a human wants a fight with a vampire and the vamp is having a quiet drink, then the human is 'persuaded' to leave. The vampire might raise an eyebrow as the human suddenly puts down his drink mid insult and leaves, but he says nothing....or recently a few have nodded at me.

Likewise _everyone _is grateful when I hit Jessica with a 'mental mallet' as Lafayette calls it." She grinned at the fry cook's attitude.

"So, you _like_ him?" Eric glowered and sat down again.

"Lafayette? Yeah sure; he's funny." May nodded "he makes me laugh and he accepts me. That's why I like Bon Temps; people accept me here."

"And so, you _like_ him?" Eric wanted to be clear where the fry cook at the bar stood "and what of Sam Merlotte? Do you _like_ him too because he 'makes you laugh and accepts you'?"

May frowned for a moment, then shoved Eric backwards "oh get a grip! Lafayette is GAY for God's sake! I am as safe with him as I am with my _car!_ As for Sam – don't make me laugh; yeah I like Sam, as a _friend_ – but Sam's heart lies with Tara if the dumb girl could but see it."

Eric continued to glower and May chuckled at his obvious jealousy "anyway, Sam's a shapeshifter – he likes to call himself a werewolf; but as I said to him 'when you change into lassie, Sam, that ain't no wolf. It's hard to be intimidated by a cute pooch; yous a shapeshifter, plain and simple'. Anyway he's not my type."

Eric's eyebrows raced into his hairline "they don't exist!"

"What don't?" May frowned "werewolves or shapeshifters?"

"Both!" Eric laughed in disbelief "never have; they're only the stuff of legends."

"Yeah and you know what's even funnier vampire man?" May poked Eric in the shoulder "Neither did you guys exist, right up until three years ago! So laugh it up blood boy! I remember being told that vampires were the stuff of over active imaginations and sick minds and now look......" she poked Eric again "here you are – large as life and twice as ugly."

"But Sookie never said..." Eric blustered "she would've told Bill......" he frowned "will you _stop_ prodding me like that!"

"Sookie doesn't know...." then May grinned "why? Is it irritating? You know you're _real_ easy to wind up – whoda thunk it?"

Eric grabbed her hand and scowled at her "I don't recall you being this irritating when we last conversed."

May shrugged "that was a long time ago Eric." An alarm sounded on her watch "oh its pill time....."

"What?"

"I have medication to take – so you got to let go now, alright?" she grinned and indicated where he was holding the offending 'prodding' finger.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, but I do have to take my meds." She smiled and trotted out into the kitchen. He heard cupboards open and then a faucet running.

A few minutes later she appeared again; a glass of water in one hand and a fistful of pills in the other.

"How many do you have to take?" Eric asked surprised.

"Right now, or a day?" Before he could answer she thought for a moment "in total per day I have to take about thirty five tablets; right now it's only about eight."

Even though she grinned, Eric was horrified "how sick _are_ you?"

May sat down next to him and quickly and efficiently disposed of all the tablets in one fell swoop. "If you're asking am I going to die – then the answer is no. The tablets see to that; that's why I take them. So in reality, with my meds, I'm not that sick at all."

"And _without _them?" Eric was not going to be fobbed off; he remembered the May of old who would not lie, but would also not tell the whole truth if she knew you wouldn't like it.

May shrugged "then the outlook is not so rosy. I still won't die, but living would be horrible and I'd probably choose to end it. There's worse things than popping pills...."

"There is?" As a healthy vampire of 900+ years Eric couldn't even remember being ill; the whole idea that May might die from illness nauseated him.

"Yeah; all the tests they do to find out what's wrong with me, and some of the side effects aren't funny either!" May chuckled and prodded his shoulder "Jeez lighten up Eric – no one's died! Well, okay you did, but hey you're still breathing so death isn't that bad right?" she winked at him and Eric all but growled with frustration.

"How can you be so calm about it? I would hate to be so ill, so reliant on chemicals."

"Listen, Eric, its not so bad. Nothing will kill me; I'm a lot better off than many people. My illnesses are bad, but not fatal. To me that puts me way up on my 'things to be grateful for' list. As for the chemicals, well they keep me healthy and so I don't complain. You shouldn't either; you wouldn't like me if I was as sick as I used to be."

Eric yanked her into a tight hug "your health matters not to me, May; you are still mine, sick or not. All I care about is your wellbeing and you remaining with me. If you say you are the better for all these pills, I will not argue; but if I think I can help you in other ways then I will do so and brook no argument."

May gently loosened his hold "Eric I'm flattered you care; but remember this – I'm human and I _will_ die one day. That's how it is for us mortals; we shuffle off this mortal coil a damn sight more frequently than you vampires do."

Eric was fully aware of the possible future – but it was only a _possible_ future; and he had plans.......

0-0-0-0-0

It was later as he watched May tuck into an instant noodle snack for lunch, while they sat in her attic, that they spoke more of Sam. Eric still couldn't believe it and said so.

"Sookie would know – she and Sam are best friends and she can read minds; indeed it would be difficult for her _not_ to know. If she knew she would tell Bill; and Bill would be duty bound, whether he liked it or not, to tell me as I am Sheriff for this area."

May sighed and put down her fork "Sookie might read minds Eric, but a lot of us are real good at shutting her out. I hate to break it to you, but she's not foolproof."

Eric rubbed a hand over his face "it's a lot to take in."

"There speaks the _vampire_ sheriff about believing the weirdness that is Bon Temps." May chuckled and shook her head "the place is just odd Eric the quicker you accept that, the easier you'll find it. I mean where else would a psychokinetic sickly human and her long lost vampire best friend accidentally find each other? Where else would another vampire and a telepathic human fall in love? So to be surprised that a shapeshifting dog/human is running a bar is a little silly."

Eric nodded "that is all true of course; but still – it's a little hard to accept a werewolf."

"Nuh-uh" May shook her head emphatically "that's what Sam would tell you he was; but I'm sorry, I've met a werewolf and he ain't that. No siree as Sookie would say, he sure ain't one of those."

"You've met a werewolf?" Eric's eyebrows rose "oh please, now I _know_ you're teasing!"

"Oh why? Because _they _don't exist either?" May frowned "Eric you're a 900+ year old vampire; you're a bloody _Viking_ so you tell me – and yet you find it hard to believe that werewolves and shapeshifters exist!"

"I don't change how I look!" Eric shook his head "they both change in ways that is physically impossible; even the laws of physics stand against it."

May put a hand on his muscular chest "I _see_ you Eric" she stared deeply into his eyes "I watch you breath; you're real, you're here and you talk to me. But I don't feel any heartbeat" she tapped his chest "and I know, deep down, the only reason you continue to 'breathe' is because it's a habit you can't break. I eat this stuff" she gestured to the noodles in the pot before her "not the most nutritious, but I like it. I eat other stuff too, good and bad, I drink water, tea and coffee as well. I do all this because if I didn't I'd either starve to death or die of thirst.

But you don't eat food like me or drink water and stuff like me. _You_ drink _blood_; synthetic or real, you _only_ drink blood to survive. Let's also not forget that you're _dead_ Eric, you're as dead as the proverbial dodo and yet here you are; chatting, moving and just _being._ So don't tell me about what can and can't exist under the laws of physics; because you're a prime example that since vampires came out of the coffin, all bets are off as to what's real and what's not."

Eric sighed "I don't know how my leader will take this news. He might see them as a threat."

"Why should he?" May frowned "from what you've said, it's not like you've been particularly aware of either species existence up until now; so I wouldn't call them a huge threat to you or anything. What is it with both our people that when faced with something we don't understand our immediate reaction is to kill it?"

It was Eric's turn to shrug "it is the way it is for us; we have always had to fight to survive. I think the same can be said for most humans; so when they feel threatened they lash out."

"But you survive; as we do. So I don't see a problem – particularly with Sam's kind. He turns into a cute mutt; no wolf, no threatening canine – just a really cute mutt that looks a bit like Lassie. I would call that as non-threatening as you can get."

Eric nodded "I understand your point, but even cute dogs can savage people to death."

May shook her head "God, when did you become such a pessimist?!"

"The day you stopped talking to me."

May reached out and patted his arm "and I'm sorry for that Eric; I really am. But I did it for you and I stand by that decision. I dread to think what would've happened if they'd found you, especially in light of what I've found out today – you being a vampire and everything; it doesn't bear thinking about what might have happened."

Eric sighed "you need to stop protecting the world, May. It's not about that, it's about just making it through the day as best you can and hopefully without leaving a bloodbath in your wake."

May looked aghast at him "if that is your life, then no wonder you look so world weary Eric; no wonder at all." She sat for a moment before adding "but you must remember life before all that?"

He shook his head "it's been a long time May; you were the only one who gave me any peace, any chance to recapture something of who I used to be. When you went away, for whatever the reason was, that part of me died."

May shook her head "I don't believe that Eric; you were too kind to me, a little girl of six, someone that didn't matter one iota, for me to believe that you were my angel then there had to be some good in you. Remember what I told you Eric, I don't read minds – I read people." She looked across the attic to where he was perched on an old trunk "and I don't see anything to make me rethink that."

Eric grinned "you're such a flatterer."

"Nope" May shook her head "I just speak the truth; if I thought you'd turned into a total arsehole, I'd tell you that too."

Eric knew that she would "you don't believe in sucking up then?"

May shook her head "not really; it usually comes back to bite you. Pardon the pun." She grinned and Eric smiled as she glanced round "what do you think of my attic; pretty cool huh?"

Well, it's certainly got that lived in look" Eric gestured around the junk "but I was surprised I could stay in the house so long before the sunlight started to chink through."

"Ah well I have fairly heavy duty curtains – have to as I'm photo sensitive. Not like you; I mean I won't burst into flames if I stay in the sun, but I will get a major dose of bad sunburn and sunstroke. Not good; so I cover up if I have to go out. Otherwise I have thick curtains and work nights; side effect of one of my tablets."

"You could be a vampire."

"Not even – I could no more be one of you than I could fly to the moon." May shook her head.

"Why not? You sleep in the day, you work nights and the sun hurts you – that's pretty much us." Eric was offended; May made it sound like they were a horror to her.

"Yes but I'm not going to live forever – eternal living is vastly over-rated to be honest." May sighed "I mean you have forever to do things – where's the incentive? Why worry about stuff today when you have a million tomorrows to do it?"

She pointed at Eric "you told me you're some 900 plus years old; I can't even get my head around that – almost a _thousand _years old. You've _lived _through the Norman Conquests, the death of Charles I, the Napoleonic wars, the fire of London, the Boston tea party, _both_ world wars .....so _many_ historical events.

And let's not forget the people. Leonardo Di Vinci, Nostradamus, Henry VIII, Elizabeth I, JFK, William Shakespeare; _you've _lived _through_ their lifetimes. I really can't even begin to understand that. I could never deal with it. The sheer..._enormity_ of it; all that history, all that _knowledge_.....my brain would explode."

Eric shrugged "you get used to it; it's not like I knew them personally. I didn't fight in the Norman conquests, or the Napoleonic wars. In fact I was here in the US for a _very_ long time."

May nodded "I get that; but you also have to drink blood – I don't actually have a problem with that in itself; but I would miss my fast food, my cups of tea, my sodas. Hell, I'd even miss drinking water; so that doesn't appeal either.

Anyway" she added "in the old days, before the synthetic blood, I bet you had to drink from living people; I bet you still do sometimes. I couldn't do that, I couldn't kill someone just so's I could eat – that to me is like cannibalism."

"We rarely drain a victim, May; either now or in the past, willing donors are always available. Anyway if you eat meat, you're no different to us in reality."

"Don't sound so smug or I'll be forced to throw something at your head" May groused "I still say I couldn't stand being you and facing forever alone."

"Am I alone?" Eric stared at her with an enigmatic look on his face "I have people around me; I always have."

"Eric, I know better than anyone that you can be in a room full of people and still be alone. If you don't have someone you care about with you, then you're alone."

"Well, I have you now don't I? So I'm not alone now am I?" although questions, May got the feeling they were more statements.

"Yes; yes, you do. But I'm human and I'll die, Eric – even you can't stop the human condition of aging and dying. I'm not immortal; its the way things are for me and my kind – we really_ don't_ live forever."

Eric said nothing in reply; but a plan was forming. He would be damned if he lost her again.....he would be _damned....._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND**__**VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: When Eric Northman is confronted with strange woman from his past at the bar what will he do? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Four**_

It was later that evening as Eric was getting ready to leave that May hugged him. It was the first real contact she'd initiated; Eric grinned into her hair as her small arms held him close.

She stepped back finally "thanks Eric; thanks for always being there for me, for making a little kid able to handle life."

"It seems I made it worse in some ways." He dipped his head down so that icy eyes could hold hers "I'm sorry."

May gently touched his face "don't be, _please_ don't be. You made it all worthwhile, even the bad stuff. You were, _are,_ a good friend Eric – my _best_ friend - and I'm glad we found each other again."

"So am I, you don't know how much." He smiled and kissed her palm.

"I'll see you at the bar?" she gripped his arm as he went to leave.

"I'll be there, same as always."

"At least I won't freak out when I leave tonight thinking I've got a stalker." She smiled.

"But you have; and a vampire one at that." Eric showed his fangs; wanting to see what she'd do. But May wasn't phased; it seemed her friendship with him meant she wasn't scared of him. That pleased him immensely.

She slapped his shoulder "oh yeah, but he's a teddy bear really – he's just got sharp teeth, but show me a bear who hasn't." At the mention of his name Bear, the St. Bernard, lumbered over to see what was going on.

May shoved him out of the way with her hip; Eric grinned at the small woman surrounded by a tall vampire and huge dogs, she looked so fragile "go on you great lummox, I've got no treats you'll have to wait." She grinned at Eric "like all men, he's ruled by his stomach."

"Speaking of which I must get something to eat...." he looked towards the woods.

"Umm....you could....you know, so long as you promise not to turn me..." May blushed.

Eric stroked her face "I'm flattered that you trust me enough to even offer; but for now I would rather dine elsewhere – I don't want to scare you off completely on day one."

May blanched "is it _that_ bad?"

"I was _joking!"_ Eric rolled his eyes "I thought you had a sense of humour?"

"Not when it comes to eating people; I stupidly get a bit squeamish at that point."

Eric walked away chuckling. May closed the door and looked at Bear, who was snuffling into her hand "I'm not telling him about the new tablets I'm going on Bear, you can grouse all you want. He freaked out enough about the ones I'm on already."

Captain trundled over and whuffed at her and even Wolf gave her one of his 'don't say we didn't tell you' looks. May groaned "oh shut up the lot of you. You're all traitors; just because he's stunningly handsome and really nice......well, to me anyway – something tells me most people are _very_ scared of him."

0-0-0-0-0

Outside Eric was being accosted by one the Vampire Lord's lackeys. "His Majesty has heard that you have found your little human friend again, and that she works at the same bar as Sookie Stackhouse. He wants to meet her; he remembers she was good to you when she was a child and he's curious to see what sort of human adult she's grown into."

Eric growled "how could he find out so quickly?"

The lackey shrugged "you should watch your own; some are a little bit jealous. He had a visit last night from one of your people."

Eric's fangs dropped into full view _"Pam!"_

The lackey nodded "anyway, don't get your panties in a bunch; the Majesty doesn't want to harm her – just meet her. _Don't_ disappoint him."

Eric was gone before the lackey could look at him; the vampire smiled "I wouldn't want to be that Pam right about now."

0-0-0-0-0-0

May arrived at the bar to find Eric waiting outside for her "Sookie's covering your shift for you; you need to come with me."

May looked at him; he was pacing, there was a scratch on the side of his face and he looked worried. "What's going on?"

"My leader wants to meet you. It seems _Pam"_ he spat the name "couldn't keep her mouth shut; she went and told him I'd found my friend."

"What did you do to her?" May touched the scratch; he grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"I taught her that she owes loyalty to _me _– _I_ made her and _I_ can break her." May could see he was still fuming; this wasn't good.

"If you've hurt her; it's not likely to earn her loyalty really is it?" she shook her head "it's obvious she has a soft spot for you; she probably saw me as a threat. All you need to do is reassure her I'm just a friend."

Eric glowered at her "it's not like that; I _made _her. She has to do what I say; she owes me her loyalty _un_questioningly. That's how it is for us – I will brook no argument from her." He shrugged "still, it's done now. You need to meet him; he won't be pleased if you don't."

"Will you get into trouble if I don't?" Eric nodded "then of course I'll go."

They got in his car and were gone; it was only once they were in the car that May realised that Pam was in the back seat. She sighed; oh this was going to be a pleasant road trip.

0-0-0-0-0

Pam glowered at her; her normally perfectly maintained hair was askew, her make up smeared and clothes dishevelled. "I don't know why I come second place to a _human_" she complained _"I_ normally sit up front."

"Because that _human_ was there for me a _long_ time before _you _were; even as child, May was my friend when even other vampires rarely trusted me. Aside from that, you come second because _I_ say so – or do we need another 'discussion' about it?" Icy blue eyes glared at the road ahead, but Pam knew the look was really aimed at her.

Grumbling under her breath she slumped back into her seat; but it was obvious to all in the car that this current rebellion was not over. Even Chow moved away from her on the rear seat, as if thinking that by sitting too close he might invite some of Eric's rage down on his own head.

Pam glared at him, mouthed the word 'coward' and then turned to stare petulantly out of the window.

May thought that was that – she was wrong. Pam only stayed silent for about thirty minutes; she had obviously decided on a different tack. Instead of arguing with Eric she stupidly thought he wouldn't retaliate if she picked on May.

"So – when are you joining us?" She leant forward on the rear seat to see May's face.

"Does never sound good for you?" May glanced round; she'd been fully expecting Pam to start on her – but judging by the scowl now gracing Eric's face, he hadn't. Obviously Pam was normally a good little puppy.

"Are you _scared _of us, little human?" Pam deliberately let May see her fangs.

"Not if those fangs are all you've got lady – Eric's are _way _bigger than that." May ignored the surprised chuckle from Eric and Chow; instead concentrating on maintaining a slightly bored and unimpressed demeanour, even if her insides were quaking.

Pam all but growled at the human; but stopped herself in time, remembering that Eric was there. It seemed this little female was not easy to intimidate.

Something told May that, as much as she might want to, she shouldn't show Pam what she could _really_ do. She knew Eric was already worried about what their leader would make of her; she knew Pam would definitely _not_ keep her mouth shut about her abilities and, whilst she was fairly certain she could hold her own, she was worried about how it would all affect Eric. Something also told her that he would let no harm befall her, despite any consequences to him.

This meant she had to look out for both of them. Like Eric she also had a huge temper but, because of her abilities, she had to keep a tight rein on them – it was obvious Eric didn't bother. So, in the grand scheme of things, it was down to her to be the voice of reason.

Deciding to take her own different tack May smiled, but not in a nice way, Sookie called it her 'killer smile'. She looked directly at the female vampire; staring so intently at her that Pam blinked first.

"Pam, I'm sorry but you're not intimidating me; it's not like us humans haven't known you existed for the past three years is it? So I'm afraid the element of horrified surprise at discovering you're a vampire has long since past.

I also want to ask you this; you're taking me to meet your leader correct?"

Pam nodded, obviously confused as to the point May was making.

"Well if I say something that makes you kill me, what do you think your leader will do? Oh and what about Eric? I mean if Eric did this to you for just disobeying him, what would he do if you actually _killed_ me?"

Pam thought about all this for a moment, before once again slumping back on her seat muttering about "smart arse humans."

May settled back in her seat with a barely concealed smirk. She and Eric glanced at each other – he seemed pleased with the way she'd handled herself. She knew that Eric would let nothing happen to her, but she also felt that it wouldn't go down well with any other vamps, particularly their leader, if he killed one of their own protecting her.

May hadn't forgotten the story about how Jessica came about; Sookie had been more than happy to fill her in on Bill's 'punishment'. May didn't want anything happening to Eric, and she certainly didn't want to be the human of choice to be turned to replace Pam. Being a vampire really _didn't _appeal......


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__** As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: **__**POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND**____**VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Summary: When Eric Northman is confronted with strange woman from his past at the bar what will he do? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Five**_

It was a few hours later that they arrived at the place where the Vampire Lord held court. He dispensed his justice, as he did every night; then he waved Eric over with May.

"So this is your little human pet; she's very pale." He looked at May "why _are_ you so pale?"

"I can't go in the sun."

"Why not? I thought humans loved the sun."

"We do; but some of us find that, because of various reasons, we can't tolerate it too well. I'm one of those people."

"Does it bother you?" She had to give him his due, at least his interest appeared to be fairly genuine.

"Not really; I've got used to it over the years" May nodded "you can get used to anything given enough time."

"Well, we vampires always have plenty of that – time we surely have in abundance." He looked her over again "you know, aside from the lack of fangs, you could almost pass for one of us, instead of a pet – a fledgling perhaps, but still one of us."

May stared hard at the vampire before her for a moment "I'm _not _his _pet_. I'm me; just me – but I belong to no one and nothing, I am my own person."

The vampire before her looked slightly stunned and then smiled "you're a feisty one for a human; but I have to disagree – we all belong to someone; even we vampires find we need each other."

May shook her head "no, you don't – you have a society the same as anyone else, but you don't actually _need_ each other. You don't _need_ Eric or me after all do you? You're very powerful, you don't need anyone."

The magister smiled again, showing his fangs. May beat down the need to shudder; showing fear was not advisable here. "How long have you known Eric here was a vampire?" The Magister as he was apparently called, waved a disinterested finger in Eric's direction.

Her friend moved closer to her – she could feel his wariness and barely controlled anger radiating off him in waves; it was making her feel sick. She had to really fight to control the urge to influence them all to go away, which she figured she could just about do, as well as keep her attitude calm and unafraid. _Not_ easy.

"Since this morning."

"I see; and you're not bothered by that? A lot of your kind would be horrified to find out a friend of theirs is a vampire."

"No, it doesn't matter to me; in fact it explains a lot – like how we could maintain such a close telepathic link. You see, Eric's been good to me and that's what counts. As for my kind, you're right of course; they do hate you – well, some do. But that's their loss."

"Hmmm.....how would it be their loss?"

"Eric's nearly a _thousand_ years old – he's lived through some seriously _major _history. He can tell us about it from a first hand level. No guessing about what the Vikings were like, I can ask a real one." May grinned "That is _very_ cool."

The vampire Lord smiled at Eric "I like her – for a human she's bearable; no death for this one. In fact, you may bring her again; I find her amusing and not a little interesting."

May went to speak, but Eric pinched her arm – hard. She glared at him but remained quiet. As they turned to leave the vampire lord noticed the disheveled Pam "did you chastise her for coming to me?"

Eric nodded "yes my Lord I did; her first loyalty should be to me, I made her. If she forgets the first of our rules then what hope is there for her to remember the rest?"

The elder vampire nodded "well met Eric; you can go."

The four, including Chow, headed back to the car; once back inside and on the road to Bon Temps, Eric finally relaxed. May could see him visibly loosen up, but he never spoke until he pulled up outside 'Fangtasia' "go inside and make sure the club's shut up for the night."

Pam got out without a word, only shooting a reproachful look at the back of Eric's head as she left the car; Chow nodded at May "you did well tonight little human, very well. There is hope for you yet" then left with Pam; May didn't even want to think what the 'hope' for her was. Once they were moving again she sighed "Pam looked very upset."

Eric shrugged "I think she was hoping the vampire lord would punish me for chastising her for telling tales. Instead he took my side; Pam didn't like that."

"I see." Only May didn't; she didn't get the whole vampire rules thing - feudal laws were more modern than their antiquated and complex set up. But she was exhausted; she'd felt slightly wired at the meeting as she knew Eric was worried. To say he'd been tense as he stood beside her was an understatement of the first order; she'd had a feeling that if someone had threatened her he would've ripped them apart. It was not a good feeling to know so much hinged on her for what happened next.

She settled back in her seat and fell asleep.

0-0-0-0

As they pulled up outside her house the first rays of light were hitting the horizon. "May? You need to wake up, I've brought you home."

May opened her eyes slowly and glanced out of the car "you'd better come in again Eric; you won't make it back to your club before dawn really comes up."

Eric didn't smirk in case it would give away the fact that he'd deliberately timed it so he would have to stay all day again. "yeah, you're right of course." He shrugged nonchalantly.

May smiled "I got some of that stuff you guys like – true blood? Or don't you drink it?"

Eric pulled a face "as beverages go its tolerable – but it's not my first choice. Bill likes it though."

"I like Bill" May smiled "he's good to Sookie and she's potty about him."

Eric grinned "the feeling is more than mutual from what I can gather."

May finished pulling all the curtains closed and went to 'her' cabinet. Getting all her meds down she started to load the counter with them – when she'd finished there was a _lot._

Eric stood beside her "there are twenty eight tablets there May; you have to take _all_ of them now?"

"Is there that many? I stopped counting when it hit fourteen" she shrugged "yeah, this is the morning lot. I have another four to take at lunchtime; then nine this evening and finally five when I hit the sack."

Eric added them up quickly "that's forty six in total! You told me you only took thirty five."

"Yeah well, like I said, I stopped counting a while back. Anyway, I intend to keep breathing well into old age; they are, as the saying goes, a necessary evil." She saw the look Eric gave her and reassured him "nothing I've got wrong with me is fatal; but without these" she gestured to the pills "life would be uncomfortable and nasty."

"What's this one?" Eric held up the 'special' new tablet – May groaned inwardly; she'd really been hoping to avoid telling him about _that _new one. She glanced at the dogs who all gave her 'the look' – as one pack they were saying "we told you so."

May poked her tongue out at them and frowned at Eric. "That's new" he noted it immediately; she snatched it and popped it into her mouth before downing the others about ten at a time.

"What does it do; and how can you take them like that?"

"If I took them one at a time Eric, I'd still be here when the next lot is due." May smiled.

"What does that one do? The one I held up."

"It makes me better....." May was hedging and Eric knew it. "so, your leader man – do you think he'd freak if he knew what I could do?" She wiggled her eyebrows in an attempt to make him laugh.

"How; how does that pill help you?" But it wasn't going to work; this was a man used to getting his own way - no little human was going to sidetrack him.

May sighed; clearly defeated – she remembered this Eric from when she was a child. He was like a dog with damn bone; worrying at it until he got the information he wanted. "It shuts my immune system down."

Eric's eyebrows hit his hairline "why? Why would you need a drug to do that?"

"Because......"

_"Why?"_

May folded her arms belligerently; but Eric turned her to face him "why, May? And I'll know if you lie."

May hated that about him – he knew her too well and, over the intervening years they'd been apart, she hadn't changed that much that he couldn't still do it. "They shut it down so my immune system doesn't continue to attack my body. I have certain illnesses that mean my immune system attacks bits of me...my bowels and joints mostly."

"So the drug shuts it down so it can't do that anymore?"

"S'right – happy now?" She glared; but he was still frowning.

"You humans _need_ that immunity though- that's what stops you getting sick."

May shrugged him off and turned to the window; her voice quiet and slightly desolate "hasn't made much difference to me so far has it?" but then she smiled, dropped the thick kitchen blind and turned to face him "anyway, its got to work – the docs say its a brilliant medication and the side effects, for the most part, are not too bad."

Eric hugged her to him "I remember a little girl using that voice when her parents died, May. I am your best friend you tell me – you don't need to act the hero here; let me be the strong one for a change, huh?"

May sagged against him for just a moment, and for just that one single moment Eric _felt_ her defenses falter......but then they were back and she stiffened slightly. He sighed – she was one tough cookie, even for a human. If she was not sick, even hell would quake before her. She was powerful this one; thank all the Gods the Magister wasn't aware of just how much.

But_ was_ the vampire leader as unaware as Eric thought? Not too far away the Magister was waiting; it seemed someone had been telling tales again - now he wished to discuss things with this interesting little human called May; her answers would decree whether she lived or died..........


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: The Magister is waiting in the wings to speak to May; what's he going to do – and would Eric protect her? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Eric went into the loft, the absolute darkest place in the house, and May went to bed – at about 6:00am something woke her; the sun was now on the trees. Wondering if one of her dogs wanted to go out, she got up and padded downstairs.

Opening the back door the three hounds dutifully trooped outside; though all looked a bit confused as to why they should – obviously it wasn't their need to go out that had woken her. Suddenly a man appeared before her; May jumped but managed to stop herself from screaming – she recognised him as the vampire leader.

"You're the Magister right?" He nodded. "You can't come in unless I invite you – so, are you going to hurt me?"

"I haven't decided yet." He held a weird umbrella with a cloak like contraption attached to it, shielding him from the very early weak rays of the sun.

"Fair enough; at least you're honest. Come in."

She stood back and allowed him entrance. He walked into her kitchen and looked around the relatively neat kitchen. May blushed "I work evenings and nights; housework plays a poor second and these days, well......life's been getting a bit busy."

He nodded "are you a threat to us?"

May realised to what he was referring "ah, I see someone's been telling tales. Let me guess – Pam?"

"Yes – she heard from another vampire this evening that you had certain....abilities. She thought I should know."

"Oh I just bet she did." May shook her head "but no, I am not a threat to vampires. Why would I be?"

"Humans hate us" he looked directly at her "tell me the truth – I'll know if you're lying, it's a knack I've developed over the years of my existence, human body language is actually easy to read; is Eric here?"

"Yes, he is. He's upstairs, I'll fetch him if you like...."

"No, I don't think that's necessary" The Magister waved a hand to stop her leaving. "He's very.....attached to you. It's not healthy of course; you being a human, you're going to die. That's why we don't normally encourage vampire/human relationships; they _never _end well. But it seems your little town has a penchant for them."

May smiled thinking of whom he was referring to – Bill and Sookie "they seem happy; sometimes you just have to live for the here and now."

"Very useful for you humans" the Magister agreed "your lives are so short you don't really have any other choice; but for us vampires we have long years to mourn those we lose."

His voice was wistful for a moment and May wondered if he'd loved and lost in his long life. She thought it best not to ask. He continued "I don't think it wise to have Eric here whilst we.....talk; I could see his presence right now as only muddying the waters. You seem able to handle yourself – could you control even me?"

May nodded "I could – but I don't like the word 'control'. It smacks of force...."

"You wouldn't force us?"

"No; I don't _force _anyone to do anything."

Eyebrows raised "what word would _you _use then?"

"Influence would be better. I _influence_ people to do the right thing."

"Such as?" he sat on a kitchen stool and May tried not to think about the insanity of what was going on. She appeared to have suddenly transformed into a magnet for the weird.

"If a vampire comes in and starts hassling a human customer, I 'persuade' them to leave. But if a human comes in and starts hassling a vampire customer, I can do the same thing." May shrugged "I just don't like trouble. Sam has enough to put up with at the bar these days."

"So you use your abilities on your fellow _humans_ too?" The Magister didn't sound convinced.

"Of course I do." May sighed "look, there's good and bad in all types of people. Granted your people do seem to have more than their fair share of the bad; but then us humans are hardly angels, wouldn't you agree?"

"We don't frighten you?" The Magister seemed surprised "you don't hate us?"

"Why should you? No, of course I don't. Oh I get it that some humans are both frightened of you and hate you; but that's not me. My best friend is a vampire. I've known Eric since I was six; I've had a telepathic link with him since then anyway. Granted I had to shut it down for a while because my family thought I was going nuts due to the 'voice' in my head" the Magister smiled "but he's been there for me when I don't think I would've coped."

"What happened to you?"

"My parents and grandmother were all killed in a car accident. My grandfather had to bring me and my brother up; some days the pain was so bad at the loss of them all, that I would loathe taking a breath.

But I felt I had to be the strong one because the rest of the family, namely my grandfather and brother, were falling apart. I thought I had to help them; I had to be the one to show them we'd be alright – even when inside I was screaming at the unfairness of it all.

But Eric was there and he would help me get through it. I could feel him in my mind when I cried at night; or just chatting to me during the day – he kept me sane, there's no other way to say it."

The Magister nodded "you did the same for him; he was going through a bad time. He has been alive a long time and sometimes we vampires tend to lose our way in such circumstances. Insanity is only a step away when you know you will live for eternity – existence can become boring and mundane."

May nodded "I can imagine; it can't be easy watching those you love age and die. Nor, before you went public, not being able to stay in one place in case people noticed you weren't aging. Your lives couldn't have been easy" May shrugged "I guess immortality isn't all it's cracked up to be."

The Magister smiled "you have a way with words for a human; I can see why Eric is so keen to have you with him. I can also see why, even as a child, you kept him from the madness that can claim our kind."

May dipped her head "I'm not good at accepting compliments, but thank you all the same. I didn't do any more for him than he did for me."

"Enough chit chat – now, down to business; and remember I will know if you lie. Will you betray us, use that power of yours against us?"

"No! Why should I?!" May was annoyed he would think that "I have a best friend who is a vampire and who I've had a telepathic link with since I was six years old. Eric has helped me so much; more than I've done for him, trust me. I have another friend who is a shapeshifter and yet another who is a telepath _and_ who has a boyfriend who is also a vampire."

May shook her head and smiled "my life is.......complicated. But I wouldn't have it any other way; it makes up for all the other crap in my life."

"What 'other crap' would that be?" The Magister didn't want to, but he was beginning to like this human; and he could certainly see what attracted Eric to her.

"My health mostly – it's pretty shot" May shrugged.

"Are you dying?" He was curious; and wondered what Eric would do about it.

"No." May shook her head and then grinned "well, of course I am as all we humans are; but not from being sick. My health sucks but my meds keep me stable – without them my life would blow chunks; it would be a lot more unpleasant, but I'd survive. My medications make my life bearable....healthwise."

The Magister nodded "I see – your....meds. What do you take?"

May tipped her head to one side and considered it all for a moment "well, mostly tablets. Forty six in total, I think that's what Eric said." She gave a sheepish smile "he's not happy about it. But there's nothing I can do; I have to take them."

The Magister nodded; knowing there was definitely something Eric could do, and wondering if the blond Viking had already considered it. He wouldn't object – she would be a good addition to their people this one.

He sat looking at her for a moment "I wasn't told just by Pam you know. Others have come to me about a human who could.....influence us" May smiled at his use of her preferred word "and yet who also used the ability to do the same to humans if they were unkind to vampires. I just had no idea it was you until Pam came to me tonight."

"And you thought you'd better scope me out in case I was a threat? I can understand that; you have to protect your people."

The Magister nodded "you were very brave allowing me access to your home; I could still kill you."

May shrugged once more "you could, but I don't think Eric would be happy. That's why I didn't rock the boat at your meeting earlier; I don't want to make trouble for _anyone_ – I knew if anyone threatened me, Eric would go postal; that wouldn't help me and it certainly wouldn't help him."

The Magister nodded "you are right of course; you care for Eric very much don't you?"

May smiled "I do; I would _never _do anything to harm him. You must believe that."

"What about the rest of us?"

"I don't mind vampires – as I said, your lives are no picnic. Even you; your life can't be a bowl of cherries, having to play Solomon every night, doling out justice and trying to keep the peace. It can't be easy."

"Its not, but it is my path." The Magister agreed "we all have our own destinies to follow."

"That we do; that's life – whether eternal or short; it sucks." May grinned as the Magister smiled.

"Bluntly put, but true nonetheless....what _is_ your name?"

"May; just call me May. But what I was going to say is that Eric knows if a vampire is in trouble and needs help he can bring them here......now you know it too. Likewise Sookie knows if a human is in trouble and needs help she can bring them here. I try not to judge you see, your honour – the thing is, my own glass house isn't so immaculate that I can spend the time lobbing stones at other peoples."

The Magister smiled....and showed his fangs; full on. "These do not cause you fear?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said in your circumstances they didn't – given you could snuff me out in a heartbeat. But generally? No. Vampires have been public for three years and, for the most part, they're just like us humans – they just want to live their lives and be left alone; I think that's why they went public in the end. They were sick of all the cloak and dagger stuff; they just want to get on and live. I get that; and any fear I _might_ have had has long since gone _because _of that realisation.

Your people have as much right to exist, sir, as mine. Why shouldn't you? I bet you've been around longer than most of us, that's for sure." May nodded "so by rights, it could be argued that you probably have _more _right to your lives than we humans do...."

"That is true – but some of your people don't see it like that; they hunt us."

May frowned, clearly upset "yes and I get very angry about that. Most of them are idiots – watching too many stupid horror movies and believing all sorts of nonsense; they attack you purely out of fear. _Or_ they're thugs who just want to hurt _something_; hurting vampires seems like a good excuse because of the same movies and books the idiots have. The thugs feel it gives them a 'get out of jail free' reason to persecute you."

She shook her head "like I said; there's good and bad with _both_ our people. But I'm not one of those and I never would be; how could I be when I have Eric....and that Bill Compton to consider? Eric is very important to me, your honour; and Sookie would kill me if I let anything happen to her Bill...."

The Magister rose "you have satisfied me. I will wish to meet with you regularly, just to ensure your views remain the same. But I will not kill you."

"Umm...thanks?" May looked bemused.

The Magister smiled again "you're welcome. I also find you amusing – I will wish to talk more with you.....are you agreeable?"

May nodded "sure....it's not like you don't know where I live, right?"

"You're very different.......for a human; I haven't been this entertained for a few decades at least."

May shrugged for the umpteenth time "I'm weird – I guess that makes me a bit interesting."

"Not weird my dear; just........different. That's a good thing, trust me." He patted her shoulder as he passed her.

May smiled and tried not to flinch – this guy really gave her the raving heeby jeebies "I now rescind my invitation to my home."

The Magister smiled "you learn quickly."

"High IQ." May tapped her head "wouldn't have believed that would you?"

"Where you are concerned.....May; I think I would."

He walked to the door "I shall expect a welcome though, the next time I come."

She glanced outside "are you going to be alright? The sun's quite high now."

"I have a special car" he indicated an expensive looking car with very blacked out windows that had waited outside "very good air conditioning too."

May smiled "I can see that. Well, so long as you'll be alright."

"You're concern is most touching." The Magister nodded with some degree of dry humour.

May nodded, but changed the subject "you can come any time you like for a chat, your honour – just make sure you're alone and not about to bite me."

"Agreed – you're much too interesting to kill to be honest." He glanced back from her front porch "unless of course you become a threat."

"That I won't."

"Then until the next time we meet." A lackey had appeared and the two used the same weird umbrella get up to get them back to the car.

"Sure." May shut the door as he disappeared into the vehicle and sagged to the floor; well that was.....terrifying.

At the top of the stairs Eric relaxed his stance before going down to May. He _would've_ killed the Magister if he'd hurt May, consequences be damned - for without her his existence would have no meaning; but thank the Gods he hadn't had to. Was there no one this woman couldn't charm? Oh yes, Pam; _she_ would need dealing with....yet again.

But Eric shelved all that for tomorrow; what had pleased him this day is the way May had spoken of him - she genuinely cared and that meant much to him. He wasn't used to that; especially from a human, even one he'd known since a child. May; she was the light in his dark world...........and he would never let her go again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: Eric has plans.....but will he carry them out? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Eric went down the stairs to see if May was alright. "You handled that well."

May rolled her eyes "yeah, of course I did. He scared me half to death – no, scratch that; he scared me _totally_ to death."

"But I don't?" Eric sounded put out.

May grinned "Eric I don't really worry that you'll suddenly decide to rip my throat out – whereas _he _might. Therefore I _should_ be scared of him; that sort of fear is very healthy for a human like me."

Before she could blink he'd closed the gap between the bottom of the stairs and the door; sweeping her into his arms, he locked his gaze with hers _"no one_ will _ever_ hurt you, May. You have my solemn word on that – _no one."_

"Eric you cannot stop him if he chose to finish me; he's your leader, to do so would mean certain death for you. I wouldn't want that." She stroked his cheek.

Pressing a kiss into her palm Eric made the sudden tension flow from him. There was no point scaring her with his feelings; not yet. She must become accustomed to him more before he told her of his plans. Still, he had to make her understand that she would never be harmed by _anyone, _not even the Magister, while he existed.

"I mean it May; _no one_ will be allowed to injure you – not even the Magister. I would take what came next gladly if it saved your life." He sighed "and if it didn't, then I would not wish to continue existing anyway."

"Eric, don't say that. You can't mean it; you're a vampire – you've lived so long, seen so much." May's concerned gaze held his "giving all that up for some silly little human like me is foolish; you don't want to do that – not for me."

Eric's grip tightened on her and he gave her a little shake "yes, for you – _always _for you, May; _only_ for you. You kept me sane when all about me thought I would run mad. You made me believe I could be better than I was – a little human child, tamed a wild and insane vampire."

Eric threw back his head and gave a mirthless laugh "how many of my enemies would laugh at that. But it's true" his gaze returned to hers "you saved me. I will_ never_ give you up."

"Well you saved me too; when I thought I'd lost everything that mattered – an angel spoke to me, became my friend. You got me through a lot of awful times, Eric. Some I don't think you even realised; but other times it was as if you _knew _I was suffering, and you spoke to me. You comforted me; a little kid of six. You stayed with me as I grew up, that voice in my head; advising me, laughing with me, comforting me if I cried. "

She shook her head as he finally released her and she slid back to the ground _"I_ will _never _forsake you again, Eric. No matter what – well, except when it's my time to go." She chuckled _"That_ I'll have no control over; but by then I'll be an old, old woman and you'll be glad to see the back of me I bet."

"_NO!"_ he barked, then checked his voice - making it calm once more "no; not even then will I let you go."

May frowned "Eric, you're a powerful vampire – but even _you _can't cheat death for me. I'll age and die as all my kind do."

"We'll see" he muttered darkly "We'll see." Before she could speak again, he glanced out of the window "the sun is rising higher May and soon the house will be brighter than I can stand, even with your wonderfully thick curtains. I must rest and so should you."

His hand ghosted a caress over her cheek "you look even paler than usual."

She smiled "oh what you mean ghost white, instead of just milk bottle white right?"

He smiled too, but it didn't reach his eyes as a sudden concern clutched at him.

She was so fragile, this little human who meant so much to him. Her life so transient, so fleeting and brittle; any knock, any blow could break her into so many little pieces that even he, Eric Northman, Viking Sheriff of Sector 5, lived nine hundred years and seen and done so much, could not save this little mortal. She would be gone; just as if she was dust blown from his hand.

One thing Eric knew and accepted as the warrior he was; Fate was _not_ kind. No one got a happy ending if they didn't fight for it; the good things in life never just _fell_ into anyone's lap. You fought for what you wanted, what you desired. You killed for it if necessary....yes, indeed you killed...but not _all_ deaths were so permanent.........not all.

May touched his arm "you look awful fierce there Mr Northman, should I be scared now of my bear?"

"No, May" he muttered his brow furrowing "you need _never_ be afraid of me. No matter what I do, at any time, I will always do what is best for you. You must believe that. I promise you, I would only do whatever was necessary to keep you safe."

May was tired; as her eyelids drooped she couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to what he was saying. Some underlying message she was missing. But oh Lord, she was tired......

Eric kissed her brow as he put her to bed again; but she was deeply asleep and never stirred. Her three dogs swept into the room and eyed him speculatively; Eric turned to them "there may be.....changes ahead; but I will never knowingly hurt her. But" he looked at each dog in turn "if you try and stop me, I will kill you all. I will kill any_one_ and any_thing_ that tries to take her from me. _She_ is all I care about. You understand?"

The dogs sat; blocking his exit from the room. All continued to stare at him – Eric sighed "she means more to me than you can ever understand. I _cannot_, and _will not_, lose her."

Finally the elderly Captain moved forward and licked Eric's hand. Then Wolf and Bear followed suit; a single lick. But a sign of acceptance and unity; he had their agreement - they would not oppose him.

It was a first step down a long road. There would be bigger obstacles; that, he knew for a certainty. These were mere beasts; although devoted to her and she to them, they were easily dealt with if he chose. But others, _humans_ – he rolled his eyes at the thought of those around May - such as the tiresome Tara or sincere little Sookie, would be more difficult to deal with.

And what of the shapeshifter May had mentioned? What would _that_ one do? No, it all bore more planning and deserved a strategy to make it all come to the fruition he wanted. There was yet time; May's existence might be delicate, might be brief in the pattern of a vampire's 'life', but she was still alive. And, as the old saying went, where there was life, there was indeed hope.

Eric heaved a deep breath and moved back to the attic; it would be a long day until he could be with her again. Suddenly, in a moment of crystal clarity, he finally understood the connection between Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton. He would never admit it, but he understood their love now.

Bill was willing to be with Sookie, even as a flimsy and short lived human if that was what she wanted. Eric was not so generous, nor so weak; he could not contemplate the loss of May and so would act as _he_ wanted. Unlike the easily persuaded Bill, _he_ knew there was only one course of action if he was to keep May with him. Eventually at least; but he had to be sure she would not turn from him, or it would all be for naught.

No; there was, as Pam so often said, more than one way to skin a cat – indeed had she not proved that? A 'hobby' he found distasteful; but there was no accounting for taste and Pam's were......unusual. He would take his time; he would plan and he would watch, and see what would happen before he made a final decision.

As he left the room, the look the dogs gave him showed they at least did not believe him. They knew Eric Northman would not lose May Tierney under _any _circumstances – even death.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later that afternoon a groggy May sat up in bed; surrounded by three sleeping dogs who all snored so hard she was always surprised her windows didn't rattle, she swung her legs out of bed and automatically reached for her meds.

She'd slept through lunchtime, so that was not good. The midday medication had been missed and she couldn't take it now as the evening dose was needing to be taken and then there'd be the night time one not too long after.

She picked up the unopened letter from her hospital in Baton Rouge. She knew what it was going to say – she only got letters when they were unhappy about something and wanted to see her.

She tore open the envelope in one vicious movement and flipped out the letter. Sure enough her iron levels were crazily low and the doctors were having heart attacks about it. An urgent appointment had been made so she could go in for a drip feed.

'_Oh goody'_ she thought _'those things sucked!'_ A needle in the arm and hooked up to a drip _all day _so they could oh so _slowly_ pump her full of even more medication; she was either trapped on a hospital bed with only bathroom breaks to look forward to, or trapped in a chair. Either way her movement was severely limited; and May, never one for sitting still for long periods, _loathed_ it with a sincere passion.

She recalled though that she had to have it that way as all the other iron medication she'd tried just ended up with her having a bad reaction, and then being rushed to hospital for a nice week or two stay as they stabilised her once more. More drips, more being chained to the bed by a long plastic tube.....

Her eyes scanned the letter again; the appointment was for the next day at 11:00am. She breathed a sigh of relief; if she could ensure that Eric wasn't staying over or, even if he was, that he was ensconced in her loft before she left – she could be there and back before she was missed. At least she hoped so; the alternative didn't bear thinking about.

She looked around and wondered where he was; vampires had super duper hearing. She did _not_ want Eric hearing her ring Sookie and Sam and arrange for her shift that night to be covered so she didn't sleep through her appointment tomorrow; and also for Sookie to come with her the next day, as there was always a chance of a bad reaction to the drip too.

It was late afternoon she realised; still daylight, so it was likely that Eric was still in the loft and, hopefully, asleep.....or whatever it was vampires did when they shut their eyes and went to ground...or loft space.

Snatching up her mobile phone she hustled outside and sat on her porch. Shushing the dogs she dialled Sam and explained, quietly; then dialled Sookie. Both were concerned and keen to help; Sam even said that if Sookie couldn't go with her, he would.

May was touched by the caring nature of the shapeshifter, but declined. She had no idea what seeing her with Sam would do to Eric's temper; she was somewhat confused by the lightening speed he changed mood. But she didn't think Sam deserved to suffer just for caring.

As it was, it was a moot point as Sookie was available and more than happy to help. She swore she would not tell Bill; but added that, even if she did, she could guarantee that Bill would not let on to Eric where they'd both been.

For May, who could read her friend like a book – even without the younger woman's telepathic skills – she knew that was Sookie's way of saying she would indeed be telling Bill. The two rarely had secrets, so May didn't really expect the young Southern girl to start now.

She went and stuffed the letter into her backpack and then grabbed some coffee; touched that Eric had obviously put the pot on before he went to 'bed' himself. Finally she went back to the porch and watched the sun set.

Her life was indeed strange; 'complicated' she'd told that Magister guy. But, somehow, she had a deep rooted feeling it was only going to get more so as time went on. It had never really _been_ 'normal' of course – not since Eric had entered her life. But then, if she could go back and do it all different, she would not. She cared about that big hulk of a vampire – he was her friend; her _best_ friend.

With her brother so far away in Switzerland now, she knew that she could let Eric into her life without fear of what would happen. She wasn't sure what would occur should the two men ever meet; but it seemed unlikely – if it did she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

One thing her poor health had taught her was that life was too short to worry about things that might not even happen. Worry about the things you _could_ change, _not_ the things you couldn't.

She wouldn't let her mind dwell on anything further with Eric, anything beyond the friendship she knew they had; what would be the point? In the scheme of his life, hers was a 'blink and you'll miss it' moment.

To believe they could have more would be deluded; much like Sookie and Bill. They wanted forever, yet would have mere moments by Bill's standard – was it worth all the heartache that was to come for Bill? She wasn't sure it was. She didn't want Eric to suffer as she knew Bill ultimately would – she cared too much for him for that.

Sookie didn't seem to care; she was a 'for the moment' kind of girl. But May knew that Bill missed his wife very much; that he loved Sookie almost as much, and that the loss would be worse in the end. _Two _loves lost – two females gone to a place he may never know. Death was the only thing _not_ guaranteed for Bill. It was ironic and, in a way, cruel. Sookie would live her life; no doubt she would age and go the way of all flesh, like they all did, because they were human. But Bill Compton; poor Bill - he would be forced to watch this young woman he loved so deeply just wither, age and finally die. Once more he would be alone.

May sighed; Sookie was young, she knew that. But goodness, that child could be selfish. May _could _not, _would_ not, put Eric through that torture. She would keep his affection at arms length, her own would be buried so deep inside her that she would, she hoped, eventually forget it. She loved Eric and she wouldn't hurt him, even if that meant hurting herself instead........


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Translation (Viking):**_

**Aifor (pronounced ei-foor) = The violent one**

**Troll = goblin, demon**

**Summary: Eric and May have a bit of a heart to heart. ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

From the doorway, as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the far horizon, Eric watched May.....she felt his presence and turned. Her face lighting up in the rapidly deepening twilight "sleep well?"

"Pretty much" he returned the smile; but her paleness was beginning to concern him – she really was almost white skinned. He knew that was not healthy for a human. "What time do you start tonight?"

May didn't hesitate – she knew a lot was resting on her being convincing, and the fact that Eric was pretty good at knowing if she lied was obviously not going to help. "Got the night off – I fancied a break; I've had no downtime for a while, except my usual days off."

"What did Sam say?"

"So long as there's cover he doesn't mind – he's a good boss; we get paid sick leave _and _vacation time. That's more than a lot of bosses do. I've had jobs where, if I don't work, I don't get paid. _Not _good when you need to pay rent and eat."

"You like him." Eric frowned.

"I do; he's a good guy. He's life is...difficult and no one cuts him any slack." May shook her head "it sucks to be Sam basically."

"Ah so you pity him?" Eric seemed to think it was better to be pitied than liked; liking someone could lead to more, but pity was demeaning to them. May marvelled at the bizarre way a vampire's mind worked.

"No, I _like_ him; he's my friend and I feel sorry for the way his life has panned out." May smiled the smile of a woman who knows she's needling a bear, but doesn't care.

"So there _is _some pity there for him." It was a statement; the bear, it seemed, was ignoring the needle.

May sighed "well, a bit I suppose – Sam's a good friend and so I would like his life to be happier. It's not and I can't change that for him....so, yes, under _those _circumstances I suppose I feel sorry for him."

"Why do you like him?" Eric sat on the step beside her, and smiled into the night as May scooted over to him and rested her head in his lap, curling her legs up beside her. Eric absently stroked her hair, his smile widening as he heard her sigh in contentment at the gesture.

"He's kind, thoughtful. He wants _so_ much to do the right thing by everyone. But most of all because he's so lonely, Eric; bone crunchingly lonely and I know what that's like." The emotion in her voice touched him.

"Was it so very bad?" Eric looked down at her.

May rolled her head back so she could look at him "not when I had you, but when I had to let you go...then...." she hesitated; how could she articulate the desolation she had felt – especially when she felt him reaching out to her "yes; yes, with you gone it was awful. I felt so lonely, so ........alone, just alone." She finished lamely.

But Eric understood, probably more than she realised; for hadn't he felt the same? Cut adrift and alone in a world that didn't understand him or want him. Then something occurred to him.....

"Could you have controlled your family? _Made_ them let you speak to me?" He was not accusing; merely curious, as he already understood why she would choose not to commit such actions against her own kin.

True enough she gave him a troubled look "I couldn't; but I must admit I _was_ sorely tempted. I knew by doing so I could contact you for the length of time I could maintain the control."

Eric smiled down at her "I don't blame you, May. I understand, I was merely curious as to why you wouldn't do it."

He felt the shoulder nearest his thigh shrug slightly "I decided to abide by their wishes; I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I'd made them do what I wanted against their will."

"You're a good person, May" Eric nodded as he stared outside into the night "I doubt I would be so scrupled."

"What was it like, Eric – to be a Viking?" May rolled over so she could look up at the large blond vampire. "Was it as bad as the history books say?"

Eric shook his head "it was worse; blood, guts and gore do not even begin to cover how we lived. We mainly survived by farming, fishing and piracy. The reasons why we began to expand are foggy now,_ I_ surely don't remember. But I think that the primary motive behind our raids was basically looting."

"Were you among those who first attacked Lindisfarne?"

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?" he stared down at her, concerned that the man he was would colour her judgement of him. He loathed admitting it, but her good opinion of him was the only thing he really cared about.

She smiled at him as if he was stupid "of course not; life was different then. I don't think you could count back that far on the greats of my family – so how can I judge you about a time I only barely understand from books, when you actually had to live it?"

Eric squeezed her and bent down to kiss her forehead "never change, May – for your good heart is my moral compass."

She ignored the compliment he noticed and merely asked again "so...were you?"

"Yes; yes I was. We slaughtered those monks like cattle" he let his mind wander back to that raid; the raid that let them realise the Engerlanders were a foolish people, easily cowed by men with fighting skills.

"Did they put up a fight? The history books said they tried to." She sat up and he smiled as the curiosity in her over rode everything else.

Eric nodded "a few did; but their attempts were no more than flies annoying a bull. We cut them down; the rest fled, we followed and finished them as well." He sighed "I don't remember if any survived; it was all so long ago."

"Were you a vampire then?" May stroked his cheek; Eric felt, to show she was not judging him "I don't really remember when it happened."

"It was in 793, that first raid. So yes I had been a vampire for 107 years at that time." He shrugged "I do recall draining some of the dead and dying of their life blood. I recall one monk calling me a demon."

"You're not a demon Eric; you're just.....complicated." She kissed his cheek and smiled "just like me."

He put an arm round her shoulders and pulled her close "you are not complicated, May – you're merely......different."

"Different is better than complicated...how?" May grinned.

"It means you're special, unique even; for I do not know anyone who can do what you do. You also care an awful lot about others; again not something I have come across too often."

May was touched to the heart by the softness in his voice, the strength of feeling. These were not empty compliments; Eric really believed this of her.

She nudged his shoulder with her head "I care about you most of all, Eric – even more than myself."

He smiled down at her "then I am very honoured. However I feel the same about you."

She blushed at the intense look in his eyes and changed the subject; it was all getting a bit too intimate for her comfort. If he continued to look at her like that she'd kiss him and be done with it.

"Who turned you then?"

Eric let her change the subject; there was time yet for other things "another Norseman; we raided a village about ten miles from our own – he turned me as punishment for killing his family."

He shrugged "some vampires keep tabs on their living relatives; he did and when I killed his brother and father, he felt he was owed vengeance. He slaughtered the rest of our raiding party, but spared me so he could turn me."

"So you could not return home?" May thought of what Sookie had told her of Bill's inability to return to his family.

Eric shook his head "I didn't know – my maker was not really keen on helping me. My being turned was meant to be a punishment; that meant that I was supposed to struggle to be a vampire."

May sat up straight with a horrified look "but Sookie said that Bill told her that the maker has to stay with the one they've turned until they've learnt to control their bloodlust and how to go to ground during daylight hours."

"My maker didn't intend to help me, May. Bill's maker, mad though she was, honestly believed she was bestowing a gift on him. My maker knew it to be otherwise and he wished to make the torture even worse."

"So what happened?"

"I struggled back to my village – hiding in caves by day, once I realised the sun burnt me; then travelling by night. Eventually I made it back; until then I'd lived on animals. I'd tried cooking and eating them, but had vomited the food back. I realised, through trial and error, that draining their blood was my means to live – much as the Norseman had done to me. It was a hard lesson."

"What did your family think?"

"They were glad to see me to begin with – I was the only survivor of our raiding party remember. But soon it became apparent something was wrong. I couldn't tolerate sunlight, so I had to live in a nearby cave – I only came out at night, and no one saw me eat anymore."

He sighed sadly "eventually the village cast me out as an aifor troll – basically translated it means the violent one, and troll is demon. So it would translate into English as the violent demon."

"What did you do?" May was horrified.

Eric shrugged "I left – the only alternative was to slaughter them all and, like you with your ability, I couldn't do that. These were my family, friends, people I had grown with. So I moved on....."

"But you went to Lindisfarne? How did you manage – surely being on the longboats meant you were exposed to the sun?"

"Yes, but I went with a tribe of berserkers – they were known for their bloodlust; they didn't care what I was, only that I would fight with them. My blood lust was not much different to theirs – they brought food for themselves, so they brought a few live chickens and such for me."

"What did you do during the daylight hours?" May couldn't work it out "the longboats were totally open weren't they?"

"Ah my little historian" Eric grinned "yes, they were; though our merchant ships for raiding were actually called Knarrs. They were built to carry cargo, like the booty from our raids, and up to 24 people; and they were made to survive the Atlantic voyage." He smiled at the way May's eyes lit up at the new information.

"But there were blankets and cloaks enough to keep me hidden from the sun's rays and, basically, I 'rested' during the day; coming out at night to take my turn at the oars. Luckily we arrived at dusk and so I was able to take part in the first wave of the raiding party."

"Did you......turn anyone at Lindisfarne?"

"No, May – I only killed people at that place."

"Did you _ever_ turn anyone?"

"Is it important to know?" Eric looked at her seriously.

"Yes."

"Then yes, I did. Pam for one – that's what I meant when I said I made her." He nodded "we owe our loyalty to our makers; we have to do what they say. They have the final say over our existence – they made us, and they can kill us."

"I understand" May nodded "and I guessed about Pam – but....anyone else?"

"Chow – he's recent and, to be honest, his Pam's turn not mine. He replaced Longshanks."

"I heard about him – he was no loss. He terrified Sookie half to death." May looked angry and a thought crossed Eric's mind.

"May, can you kill with that ability of yours?"

May blushed crimson; that alone answered Eric's question, but he waited for her answer.

May, for her part, felt that with Eric being so truthful about his own past she should be the same about hers. "Yes. I mean I can't kill them myself, but I can.......'persuade' them to kill themselves."

Eric nodded, something about the way she said it gave him pause "and you've done that?"

There was a long silence; May stared out across her front lawn to the road and wood beyond. Eric waited.....

"Yes."

"I see."

"And it wasn't a vampire." This was said so quietly that Eric had had to strain to hear her.

"You killed one of your own?" He was surprised.

"Yes" dark blue eyes rose to his "and I'd do it again if I had to."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: Eric is suspicious of May's reasons for not going to the bar for her shift, but why would she lie? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Why? Why would you kill a human?" Eric knew humans had scruples, for the most part, about murdering their own people; much as vampires did. And, just like vampires, they also had laws against it. So there had to be a good reason for May to slaughter one.

"A man attacked my brother; he nearly _killed_ Theo. My poor little brother was in hospital for four _months_, Eric. Then I learnt that this wasn't the first time this man had done such a thing. One of his previous victims had been left disabled; brain damaged because the man had _stamped_ on his head repeatedly."

She sighed "my brother might walk with a limp, but that's a small price compared to the other victim."

"And so you 'persuaded' the attacker to kill himself?"

"Yes – I realised that all his remorse in court was fake so that he would get a lighter sentence. His previous convictions, and there were an awful lot, for acts of violence were not admissible.

Sure enough he got a year and, because he'd been in a remand centre prior to the case, he was only going to serve three months. _Three_ months, Eric! A month less than my brother had been in hospital. He crippled my brother, left another man brain damaged – and others had scars, all sorts of things......."

She shook her head "and I thought....I thought...." May stopped and took a deep breath; her mind once more going over the dark thoughts she'd had at that time "I couldn't let him do it again. I couldn't let another family have to sit by a hospital bed and worry if their loved one was going to die or not; and even if not, what would be the long term problems.

I was _so_ angry; first my parents and my grandmother, now my brother – someone had to pay, and this time I was old enough to ensure they did."

"So what did you do?"

"I tracked him down – the internet is a wonderful thing." May gave the blond vampire a dark smile "I found out through various online newspaper articles what prison he was in; then I waited. A month I think, just to make sure there was no suspicion at all about any involvement from me or Theo.

Then I concentrated....it took me two hours, but eventually he hung himself. I didn't actually know if it had worked, until I saw the papers a few days later saying how he'd committed suicide."

"Did _you_ make him do that?" Eric kept his face neutral; who was he to judge her? His life had hardly been blameless before he became a vampire, let alone afterwards; there was no way he could stand in judgement of her. In fact he would defend her actions if need be.

"No; I only influenced him to kill himself – he chose his own way to do it." She nodded "I mean I _could've _got him to do it a certain way; but I didn't."

"Had he killed anyone; or was it just like your brother and the other victims - attacks that left them crippled but alive?"

"No; he murdered a vampire. He told the court on that occasion he was doing humanity a favour." her face told of her disgust at such a statement. To May murder was murder.

"So this wasn't so long ago? It's only been three years since we vampires went public."

"Yes, last year; last June to be exact."

"And you've never done it before?"

"No; but....." she stopped and bit her lip.

"But?" No answer "May, I am the last person to judge you; my own history is blood soaked to say the least. I killed many at Lindisfarne, but I have killed before and since then. I do not speak lightly when I say _hundreds_ have died at my hand over the last nine hundred years of my existence. That aside you must know how important you are to me; so why would I judge someone harshly that I care for so deeply?"

"Promise me – promise me you will never hate me, Eric" imploring eyes turned to him "I can stand it from anyone else – even my own brother....but not you...._never_ you.....I lo....." she stopped again and Eric's heart rose at the slip she'd almost made.

"You're so important to me" she continued more carefully "I'd die if _you_ turned on me. Honestly Eric, I truly mean it – I would give up my life without you; I couldn't go back to being so lonely again, not now I've had you so close."

Eric's soul, what was left of it, lifted at her words. She might not say it, but he knew now she felt for him the same as he felt for her. His plans could proceed.

"May, I promise you on a blood oath that I will _never_ forsake you. Through every trial and terror; every sickness and ill; every hope and dream; every joy and laughter – your vikingur will be with you. Now and for all eternity – this is my vow. I swear few oaths and break none." He tore his wrist with his teeth and wiped the blood across the palm of her hand.

May flung her arms round his neck "you're wonderful."

Eric grinned, as he held her close "all the girls say that. I'm just naturally gifted."

May looked down at the sticky blood on her hand. "What does it taste like?"

The vampire grinned mischievously "Lick it and find out."

"EWWWW, _Eric_ – that's disgusting!" May pulled a face and giggled – but he could tell she was intrigued.

"It won't bite; it's just blood." Eric smiled at her.

May looked at it again "does it taste horrible? Seriously, does it? Because if it does, I am _definitely _not touching it."

"Sometimes it tastes metallic....."

"Like when I get a nosebleed and it runs down my throat..."

"Sometimes it tastes sweet; other times it tastes salty. It just depends on the person I drink from."

May, her curiosity finally overcoming her horror, cautiously held her palm up to her mouth; the moist pink tip of her tongue snaked out and dabbed tentatively at the dark red smear.

"It tastes like chocolate!" she was startled "oh my God, you're blood's like _chocolate!"_

Eric roared with laughter as her revulsion went south and she licked up the blood on her hand. May's addiction to the velvety candy was legendary; it would seem so long as his blood tasted of chocolate, she'd drink it.

"Should I be worried; scared even? Go around wear a really _long_ scarf to cover my throat?" He teased.

She blushed "what I did was a bit gross wasn't it; licking up blood because it tastes of chocolate?"

"Not really May" Eric chuckled "we vampires drink blood every day. What you did was no more than a, literal, taster session."

"Oh laugh it up Viking boy! You wait, I'll get you back – I'll think of a way."

Suddenly she felt a bit woozy "I feel a bit odd."

"That's an effect of my blood – it won't hurt you."

"I know, if it would I know you wouldn't have let me do it." She giggled "I feel like I've been drinking."

Eric smiled "So – you were saying....but?"

May shrugged "but I wanted to use my ability when my family died. I wanted to hurt the man that killed them so much."

"But you didn't."

"No" shook her head "I was only six, Eric; I wasn't sure I could do it – but now? Yes I would; if I could find that drunken bastard, I would end his life without a second thought." She sighed "not so wonderful now am I?"

"May, you're reaction is normal – if I had lost as much as you; well I would want the same revenge."

"Eric you have lost as much as me – more. You have no normality to your life; you can't really let people like me get too close because we die and leave you all alone. Despite our bond, even I will die one day Eric." May hugged him tightly "I wish I didn't have to; but its the way of my kind – we live, we die. End of."

"If you had a choice though, would you leave me? If you could choose forever, would you May? Would you choose me for forever?" He pulled back to look earnestly at her.

She frowned slightly; but didn't hesitate in her answer he noticed. "Yes, Eric – if I could, I would choose you for eternity. If I suddenly had that choice, I would choose never to leave you." He nodded, satisfied; even when she added "but I don't; I wish I did, but I don't."

Eric didn't care about what she was saying beyond that she would choose him over death; _that _he could work with.

0-0-0-0-0

They went back inside eventually and May felt so tired that she told Eric she needed to get some sleep. He never complained, but his concern was palpable as he picked her up carried her up the stairs to her bed.

Although she half heartedly protested; she didn't struggle and so he held her close, worry for her etched across his brow. When he laid her on her bed, she took his hand "don't leave yet Eric – I know you've got the club to go to, but just stay with me until I go to sleep."

He nodded and lay down beside her; hugging her tightly to him – he was beginning to wonder just how long he had to put his plan into action. Hew knew she was keeping secrets - walls blocked parts of her mind from him. There were furtive phone calls when she thought he couldn't hear her....it was a worry.

As if reading his thoughts, May chuckled sleepily "I'll be with you until I'm an old, old woman, Eric; and everyone thinks you're my handsome grandson."

Eric never replied, except to kiss her cheek and bid her to go to sleep – which she did without protest.

Outside the Magister frowned as he'd watched the exchange – he wasn't surprised that May would kill her own kind to protect her kin; indeed he respected her for it.

What was irritating him was his new hobby was ailing; he could smell the stench of sickness around her. Why did his sheriff not turn her? Why was he waiting until it might be too late? Surely he could see the woman fading before his eyes – no, this was not acceptable; the little human was too rare a find to allow her to simply fade away. Steps would have to be taken.....

0-0-0-0

The following morning May woke with a start – but then saw that Eric wasn't there. It was 8:30am and so she had plenty of time to get ready and wait for Sookie to swing by so they could get to the hospital by 11:00am.

She got showered and dressed and then went to check and see if the mailman had arrived already – he hadn't; but tucked into her mailbox was a very expensive looking envelope. Inside was a short letter, written perfectly, May noted, with probably a quill (not a blot or a smudge in sight), telling her the Magister would be visiting her that evening.

May rolled her eyes; what was it with these damn vampires? Did she have some kind of vampire magnet taped to her butt? Something that made them seek her out and basically harrass her? Could she get a restraining order against this magister guy? Sighing in irritation she doubted that, even if she could, he'd take any notice of it.

She really wasn't happy about the Magister visiting as she was concerned, not unwarranted either, that if she said the wrong thing he'd kill her. Or at least try to as Eric, who seemed to have taken over her loft (she was going to start asking for rent), would be there and he wouldn't allow the other vampire to do it - which could of course end up in a fight; the outcome of which would be messy, for everyone.....Oh Lord, why was her life so damn complicated?

As she was supping her second cup of coffee, Sookie breezed in "hey sugah! Ready to rock 'n' roll?"

May grimaced "How can you be this bubbly, this early?" Sookie just grinned and May pointed to pot of coffee "want some lava java, Sooks?"

It was the younger woman's turn to pull a face "I don't know how you drink that stuff, May. It's got enough caffeine in it to give an elephant the heeby jeebies, I swear."

May grinned "that's why I drink it; I get so tired these days I need something to keep me going. Sam recommended it."

Sookie rolled her eyes "Sam would; no wonder he can keep running on empty if he drinks that stuff too." She gave a mischievous smile to her friend "explains a lot about him though."

May slapped her friend's arm and made tutting noises that dissolved into giggles for both them. Both women knew about Sam's shapeshifting abilities, but had said nothing to anyone else – well, except Bill in Sookie's case.

However, nothing had been said to anyone else where possible; if they discovered Sam's secret on their own, fair enough. But May and Sookie weren't going to help them, not even Tara – Sam's on again/off again girlfriend.

The lonely and troubled shapeshifter appreciated this show of loyalty more than either woman could ever comprehend; and, if they but realised it, had made a vow to himself to help them whenever it was necessary for the rest of his life.

May started shushing Sookie "I don't know if Eric's in the attic today" she whispered "or whether he stayed at 'Fangtasia'."

Sookie grinned "let's go see then!"

May shook her head "Sookie, that would be like baiting a hibernating bear in his den. We both know that would not end well."

"chicken" Sookie coughed into her hand with a wicked grin "chicken."

The devil on May Tierney's shoulder encouraged her to do something, that the angel was jumping up and down on the other one telling her not to. May listened to her inner demon "okay, c'mon – but if he _is_ there, _don't_ wake him up! I do not need to explain what we're up to." she grinned at her friend "oh, and if we do wake him up - run! And then I'm moving to another state."

Both left the kitchen laughing at the mental image of the two of them running from the house with a roaring Eric behind them. When they got to the attic door, May eased it open and peered in; Sookie got on her hands and knees and peeped round the bottom of the door.

"I can't see him – is he there?" she whispered.

May could see Eric reasonably clearly, he was asleep on an old camping cot – a thin sleeping bag tossed over his waist; she noted with a faint blush that he must be naked, as she could just make out a pile of clothes on the floor and his bare chest glowed in the light of her torch. She swallowed and 'hmmm'ed to herself; no one could say that Eric was not a seriously hunky piece of manhood – vampire or not.

She frowned though, seeing there was something different about him – she couldn't quite put her finger on what, the room was pitch dark and only lit by the dim glow of her torch. But he definitely seemed different. She shrugged making a mental note to find out about it later.

Shining her torch on her watch she nudged Sookie "c'mon Sooks – we got to go; I only to got an hour now to be at the damn hospital!" she hissed.

"Hey, he sleeps in a bed!" Sookie exclaimed as she started to back away.

"Well, don't you?"

"Well, yeah 'course – but Bill don't. He sleeps in this little cubby hole in the ground under his house."

"No coffin?" May asked innocently.

Sookie rolled her eyes as May gently closed the door once more "oh, har, har and har de har, har."

"Think we'll make it?" May was worried about being late – it was a pet peeve of hers; being late for appointments was rude and shoddy.

"We will if you put your foot down!" Sookie grinned "What is it Lafayette says to you? Oh yeah; we don't all want to drive everywhere like Grandma Jenkins on downers."

May frowned slightly "anyone heard from him? I hear it's not unlike him to go wandering, but he's not been in touch for a while has he?"

Sookie scowled "he ain't bin in touch for months May; Tara's fit to bust his skull when he does come back and, for once, I can't blame her."

May shook her head "when he comes back; make sure he's okay before any violence is carried out – you don't know what's happened to him to keep him away."

Sookie hugged her friend as they made the downstairs hall "May, you're the sort of woman that would hug a child before they scolded them; you're so lovely."

May pulled free and rolled her eyes "and Bill Compton's southern charm is rubbing off on you a bit too well, Sookie Stackhouse!"

"Any other gossip I should be aware of?"

"I got the mayor vampire guy coming tonight - so, that should be fun" May pulled a face.

Sookie nodded "yeah it never rains, when it can pour" She looked at her friend "do you want me to come over with Bill - you know, show a united front n'all?"

May shook her head "no; he'd kill us all and that could be messy - blood's a nightmare to get out of the carpet. I reckon I'll be alright - apparently he finds me entertaining, and hopefully Eric will be here; so between cracking jokes and tap dancing and Eric scowling round the house, I should be totally fine."

Sookie chuckled "you're as sharp as a tack, May - I reckon that's what we all like about you."

May shrugged with a smile "well, I don't know about that; but I certainly got vampires lining up to visit." she smirked at her friend "perhaps I should start charging an entrance fee, what do you think?"

They left the house chuckling – not aware that a pair of bright blue eyes had snapped open the minute May had closed the attic door. Sunlight was the only thing from keeping the attic's sole occupant from following the two women.........and he was _not_ a happy camper.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: May gets some bad news from the hospital; she needs advice and seeks it from an unlikely source. ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

May sat in the doctor's office trying to comprehend what he was saying; she was aware of Sookie's distraught face and her friend's hand gripping her own so tight she was fairly sure she was cutting off the circulation – but the doctor was still talking and she knew she should be paying attention.

Still, it was hard when she could hear Eric impatiently calling her in her mind, damn her stupid soft feelings for opening that connection again; that and the fact her own subconscious was running up down screaming in fear.

_'May!'_ Eric was starting to get really pissed now, but she couldn't do much except tell him she was fine and she'd be back soon.

_'I'm fine - will you just go back to sleep for the love of GOD!'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'Out....now, SLEEP!'_

she dragged her mind back to the doctor, temporarily shutting contact with Eric - even though she could feel him mentally pounding at the wall she'd blocked him with. "I'm sorry – can you just recap; I was supposed to be coming just for an Iron Infusion. Now, after that and more tests than I could shake stick at, you're telling me that my liver's failing and my kidney's might join the strike and follow suit?"

The doctor nodded grimly "we need to get you onto a donor list asap. You're kidney's are fine for now – but they'll need to be regularly monitored; of course we'll be taking you off the new drug immediately."

"Well, no duh!" Sookie exclaimed "couldn't you 'specialists'...." she all but spat the word "..not see she was getting sicker? Did it not enter your _tiny _minds to check this new drug she was on?"

The doctor dipped his head "these sort of severe side effects are incredibly rare; that's why we were possibly a little lax on the relevant monitoring tests – one in one hundred thousand patients suffer like this....."

"Well go me" May gave a wan smile and feebly punched the air "I'm super rare."

The doctor admired her attitude – most patients would've broken down in tears and begged for help; May Tierney was not like that. She wanted the cold hard facts, any possible treatments and then be left to assimilate the information. It had been that way since she'd first been referred to him three years before and he admired her immensely for it.

"May, listen to me" he reached across the desk and took her other hand that was resting limply on the cool wooden surface "it's not all terrible news; you're blood group is fairly common and so it'll mean that you stand a better chance of finding a donor before it's too late."

May nodded, not really believing him; her attention was wandering anyway – ignoring Eric mostly; as he continued his unrelenting hammering at her mind . Did damn vampires _never_ sleep?!! "is there any treatment I need to consider?" she asked with a frown, forcing her mind back to the matter before her; being careful to block it all out of her relative consciousness, and therefore keep it away from Eric.

"There's drugs we can give you to help try and stabilise your liver; but beyond that a transplant is going to be necessary sooner rather than later.....much sooner."

"Will others know? I mean is there a way people can guess what's wrong with me?"

"Soon, once the iron infusion you've had raises your iron levels then your anaemia will go into remission. When that happens your normally pale skin will start to go pink again, but at that time your liver problems will become apparent as your skin will start to take on a slightly yellow hue."

May nodded "how long before that happens?"

Dr Fleming considered for a moment "about two weeks."

They thanked the doctor, had a lecture about the best way to stay healthy (to which Sookie replied "not listening to you being number one"), and left.

0-0-0-0-0

May let Sookie drive home, she needed time to think. She closed her eyes – what a dilemma; she had two weeks to decide what to tell Eric; if that, as it was fairly clear he hadn't slept at all today - merely prowled at the outside of her barrier waiting to get into her head.

Sookie's grip tightened on her friend's hand as they pulled up at her house "May, you have to tell him; you just have to. He'll guess anyway."

May looked at her friend askance "did you just _read_ me?"

"No; it wasn't difficult to realise who you were thinking about. If you don't tell him, he _will_ go crazy when he does find out and, trust me, he will; an angry vampire is the last thing you're going to need to be dealing with right now."

Unfortunately for both women, an angry vampire was already waiting for them. Eric knew something was happening; he knew May was blocking him and he was _not_ happy about it.....at._all._

0-0-0-0

It being dark already Bill was sitting on the front step with Sam; both stood as the girls got out of the car.

"Well?" Sam asked, shoving his hands in his back pockets - a nervous tick that May had seen him do whenever he was very worried "everything okay; you bin longer than we expected."

May smiled "don't worry, Sam; it'll sort. Look, I better go – I'm late and Eric stayed over; _again._ He'll be wondering where I am. Oh and I'm dying; Sooks will fill you in on the details...." She stayed just long enough to clock their reactions before bolting for it; realising that she'd done the right thing to drop the bombshell and run.

After she'd gone Sookie turned a stricken face to the two shocked men with her "she ain't foolin'; the doctor at the hospital says she's dyin'. She needs a liver transplant - and that could be just for starters. They ain't even sure her kidneys will keep going."

Sam couldn't believe it; and Bill looked worried "Eric will _not _accept that." Was all he said.

0-0-0-0

May didn't go straight home, instead she drove directly to Shreeveport. Arriving at 'Fangtasia' she rapped on the back door; Pam opened it – looking startled to see May; she automatically checked for Eric.

"He's not with me – he's at home, probably getting himself into a real temper by now" May shrugged with a rueful smile "but I'll deal with that when I get there."

"Why are you _here?"_ Pam arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Can I come in first – this may take a few minutes."

Pam stood back to allow her entry "hi, Chow, Jessica." May smiled as she entered the bar at the two other vampires who were present. "You visiting?"

"Sure am!" Jessica grinned "can only take so much of Pious Pill, as I call Bill, before I need a mischief fix."

May nodded and grinned "well, he'll be very quiet tonight I reckon, so don't overdo the mischief - keep some back for next time....." she winked but didn't elaborate as she noticed another female there "oh hello, and you are.....?"

"Ginger" the blond woman who was also there smiled "I tend the bar."

May smiled "of course you do. Looks like you do a good job too; Eric says the bar's heaving most evenings. It can't be easy to run that area like that – but he says you do an outstanding job."

Ginger beamed and attacked her work with renewed vigour; May turned to a clearly surprised Pam "sometimes you just need to play nice to get people to work better – you don't always have to glamour them."

Pam dragged May by the arm to the office; Chow following – he knew that Eric was devoted to the little human woman. Whilst he himself didn't understand it; he would not upset his partner by killing her or allowing her to be killed. He also knew that Pam despised the human; not only because of her special abilities, but also _because _Eric was so devoted to her.

"What do you want, _bloodbag?_" Pam bit out "I can't believe you're allowing Eric to sit and stew at your home, just so you can come here and tell me how to run the bar better?"

May sat down "no, you're right and I'm sorry – you do a good job here. I think Eric can be a bit too hard on you actually; but then I never pretended to understand the whole vampire hierarchy thing."

Pam sat herself in Eric's chair and behind his desk, she needed the security it offered – May being nice was more worrying than a May happy to trade insults. "So? Why _are_ you here?"

"I'm dying" Pam's jaw touched the desk, as Chow's hit the floor "I only found out today. You don't like me and that's what I want right now. I've had people telling me kind things until I want to vomit from the sugary sweetness of it all. What I want from you is a bottom line idea of what Eric's reaction will be when I tell him – _if_ I tell him."

Chow had sat down next to May "you mean you're thinking of _not_ telling him?"

"I don't know – I honestly don't. Hence why I'm here; Sookie looked like she might cry, Bill was so noble, stoic and supportive I wanted to punch him and Sam Merlotte looked like someone had just stolen his pet dog - and that was _before _those two even found out the bottom line."

Pam smirked as she imagined the three being confronted with the accepting attitude of one of their number's imminent demise; and also the less than grateful reaction to their shock, horror and offers of sympathy. But it seemed she hadn't hung around long enough to collect the latter; May rose a minuscule amount in Pam's estimations at that.

May sighed and rubbed a hand over her forehead "what I _want_ is someone who doesn't like me to give me the cold hard facts of Eric's reaction."

"Tell him – tell him the absolute bottom line" Pam said quietly, realising the other woman had genuinely come for help and nothing else "you will regret it if you don't. Eric's temper is legendary; but besides that you will need someone with you who will support you when the time comes for....changes."

Chow gave Pam a furtive look that she studiously ignored – both knew that there was no way Eric would let May die. But they also knew the human wouldn't accept their explanation of the alternative either.

"What_ is_ wrong with you?" Chow asked.

May shrugged "I got all sorts of shit wrong with me; none of it fatal ironically" she chuckled mirthlessly at the surprised looks "I know, how is that for true irony? Anyway, they _are_ very debilitating though; and in a lot of cases the treatments I'm on are actually worse on the side effects than the symptoms of the damn illnesses they're supposed to be treating."

She sighed "so this new drug comes out and my specialist says I should take it because, if I could go into remission, then I could come off a lot a of the more heavy duty drugs. It works in all but 20% of cases, and only one in one hundred thousand get the major side effects I've got. Not that they mentioned the last part, otherwise I'd have known what to look for - now it's too late, and I'm one of the one hundred thousand with the worst side effects."

"Which are?" Pam arched an eyebrow in question.

"Liver failure mostly, but it seems my kidneys might want to join the party too." She smiled at Pam "they never told me about it because these particular complications were so rare, apparently. So I ignored the bruising and almost constant nosebleeds, the backaches, painful joints and incessant thirst.....now it's too late."

"For _any_ treatment? I can't believe that" Pam shook her head, before adding "and neither will Eric."

"No, there_ is_ stuff they can do of course. They can try to stabilise my liver and kidneys, take me off the drug in question immediately; and put me on a donor waiting list."

"Is that what's happening?" Chow asked, amazed at how this fragile little human was dealing so well with the thought of her own demise. He knew how humans feared death and how so many fought it to the bitter end – but it seemed May was not like that. What he didn't realise was that May's subconscious was still screaming in terror, frustration and resentment.....

"Yes" May smiled brightly "I was registered for the list today; the problem drugs were ceased and others given to me to stabilise the affected organs as best they can."

"How long have you got?" Pam decided to be pragmatic; that was what May wanted after all.

"Six months to a year tops – with a real push, perhaps 18 months. But that's it – after that, no more May Tierney." She shrugged. "It's not the kidneys - I could be on dialysis for ages; it's my liver, that's_ not_ so easy to keep functioning apparently."

"But what if you get a donor in that time?" Chow knew it happened all the time; humans died and their organs were given to someone else.

"There's a shortage of donors, everyone knows that; besides which even if I did get the transplant I'd have maybe ten years, perhaps a bit more. Transplant recipients are not destined to make old bones."

Chow nodded; he knew that too. Pam sighed "that's a blink to us time wise."

"I know – but that's why I'm here; I wanted to know how to handle all this with Eric. You've told me straight, and I appreciate it; so the truth – up front and personal is what I'll do."

"He won't like it" Pam warned her.

May nodded "I can't say I'm thrilled either – but there you go; life sucks, once you accept that it's not too bad."

She rose, as did the two vampires with her "thank you Pam; as I said, I know you really don't like me – but I appreciate your candour, but then I knew I'd get the blunt truth from you better than anyone; that was why I came."

As she left, Pam turned to Chow with frown "_this_ is _not_ going to end well.....Eric will go _insane_ when he finds out."

0-0-0-0-0

May arrived back at her own house to find the large Viking vampire sat on her front steps; he looked very far from happy. She sat in the car for a moment wanting to gather her composure – but then saw the Magister guy sitting on the old bench behind him.

She rolled her eyes, oh this just got better and better. Before she could even open her car door, Eric had all but wrenched it off its hinges "where the hell have you _been_?!! And _why _did you shut me out?!" Bright blue eyes glared into her own.

May was still adjusting to vampire speed and she blinked up at him; his fangs were out and he was so_, so_ pissed. "hello to you too, Eric." She got out of the car and turned to the Magister with a pleasant smile "hello, sir; and how are you?"

"More to the point May, how are _you?"_ he asked; showing his fangs.

May blinked; did he _know _or was he speaking figuratively? Could she bluff it, or not? She really didn't want the stand up, knock down, drag out fight she knew was coming with Eric in front of his boss - especially a boss with his business teeth on show.

"Oh, well...." she hesitated, but then smiled and carried on "I could be better. I had a hospital appointment today."

Turning to Eric she grinned "you've cut your hair; Pam didn't mention it...." too late she realised what she'd said.

"Pam loathes you – why were you going to see _her?"_ Eric glowered.

The Magister looked on with obvious enjoyment; good entertainment was so hard to come by these days in a world run on puerile soap operas and infantile reality dross.

Gone were the days when you could watch a decent public hanging; the last one in England had been in August 1875 as he recalled, one Joseph Phillip Le Brun; as he recalled, was executed for murder on the island of Jersey. Now _that _was good family entertainment; for didn't whole families turn out for the spectacle of some poor human being dragged hysterical with fear to the gallows and then watch them dangle until their bodies stopped jerking with life?

Oh _and_ it was fairly common practice from 1752 until 1809 for the corpses to be sent for dissection; which suited his people_ very_ well. The corpse was only usually left to dangle for an hour, to ensure death; before being cut down and sold off to various medical schools.

Vampires became incredibly adept at posing as students and doctors of medicine and obtaining the fairly fresh corpse – thus being able to drain it very quickly before disposing of it without concern for concealment or discovery. So much nicer than trying to find a way to get rid of a drained corpse of your own making; much more civilised.

However, he really did _loathe_ gibbeting and burial, for they were such a waste of decent fresh blood; especially gibbeting. To leave a fresh corpse hanging in very public places, thereby inadvertently stopping his people from obtaining it, was cruel beyond measure for it could take up to a year for the body to finally rot down to the skeletal remains; particularly as it had usually been dipped in tar first. He felt it was tantamount to dangling bread before a starving man.

But then, he smiled to himself, there had at least been the French Revolution to break up the monotony of hangings – it had taken ten years for the pathetic humans to finish slaughtering each other; and hadn't his people made merry during_ that _particular time? The guillotine was a marvellous piece of engineering – and so _very_ bloody...

He returned his attention to the warring couple before him; he _could_ intervene, _order_ his sheriff to turn the human. Knowing he would willingly do so to keep her with him; even glamour her if necessary to get their way. But, he was enjoying himself and what harm would it do to watch a little longer? Life had so little to offer him these days that genuinely made him smile as he was now......


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: Vampires are funny creatures - they don't like it when the humans they take to start to sicken. May's soon going to find out how angry they can get when they're not told the truth; especially one particular Viking vampire. ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

May couldn't believe that Eric was quite as angry as he was; she was expecting trouble, but not like this. "why won't you let me _in?!"_ he demanded, shaking her so hard her teeth rattled.

"If you calmed down I'd consider _telling_ you!" she retorted; trying not wince at the pain in her neck as he shook her again.

"ERIC!" Bill arrived with Sookie and Jessica – the latter watching open mouthed at the altercation before her.

"Brilliant; just brilliant! What is this; a bloody vampire hoe down?" May looked utterly exasperated.

The Magister looked on with a gleeful grin – this was really shaping up into a _most_ enjoyable evening; much more so than he'd ever expected.

He came merely anticipating a diverting chat with a rather fascinating human; something to while away a few hours of boredom. But he was now witnessing a major vampire/human row.......really, May excelled herself with his entertainment; if she survived tonight, he would have to thank her.

Eric glared at Bill "this is not your concern, Compton! Take your females and _leave!"_

Both Sookie and Jessica went to protest; but May got there first "excuse me?!!" she tried to free herself from Eric's grip but gave up – which just made her even angrier. "Who the_ fuck _do you think you are?! This...."

"The sheriff of Area 5 – _I_ control this land!" Eric growled, gripping her shoulders tightly once more, as if to shake her again.

"I swear to _GOD,_ Eric – you shake me _once_ more and I will _stake_ your sorry black heart as you sleep, you son of a bitch!!!!" May hissed dangerously. "This is _my_ house, on _my_ land – _I_ paid for it! _I_ say who stays and who goes!"

"I mean to find out what is going on, May!" Eric glowered at her "I know there's something you're not telling me!"

"Too right there is; and I _won't_ be telling you when you're like this – God _knows_ what you'll do!" his sense of dread, which had been building along with his temper, all day long only increased. To be trapped in her damn attic, to not be able to follow her - to find her, find out what was wrong. he had sensed her panic, terror and disbelief, moments before she shut him out - it only fuelled his fury. The moment's hesitation in his grip right now meant May could finally pull herself free.

She stepped away from him; breathing heavily as she stared him down. The others were transfixed by the stand off. The Magister only wished he could eat popcorn, this was shaping up into quite the battle of titans, considering one of the combatants was only a mere human; and popcorn had always appeared to enliven the entertainment when he watched humans eating it whilst watching some trifling distraction of their own.

Bill knew Eric's temper, and he was poised to protect May if necessary. He knew the Viking wouldn't deliberately hurt her – but he saw the panic in the other vampire's eyes, felt the fury as he was thwarted in finding out what he wanted to know. Bill also knew how much the human meant to Eric and was well aware that the other vampire wouldn't deal with the news of her possible demise well.

This would have to be handled with tact and diplomacy......"She's _dying_ you great hulking _bully!!"_ Sookie yelled at him. Bill closed his eyes, two things his mate obviously lacked.

The Magister sat up straighter – he had known of course; she looked very sick, had the smell of death about her. But he had wondered at how his sheriff had missed it – perhaps he merely didn't want to face the truth, for whatever you said about Eric Northman, it was clear he loved the fragile little bird before them. Sad really in its own little way – but then perhaps not so; there were always alternatives to death.

"You're...you're dying? _DYING?!!"_ Eric looked floored; his blue eyes disbelieving.

May rolled her eyes at Sookie "gee thanks, Sooks – _so_ much better than the way I was going to do it."

"He was being horrible to you, May; and you're _sick_....he couldn't be allowed to bully you like that!" Sookie folded her arms, feeling justified in her actions.

The Magister was torn between giving the order to turn her and watching to see what Eric would do. The entertainment value of the events won him over; he could always order the viking to do it later after all.

"How long?" Eric's huge muscular arms now hung by his side. Silence....."how_ LONG_, May?!!" he shouted.

May shrugged "hard to say....long enough."

"She has about twelve months, maybe eighteen" a cool female voice spoke behind her. May turned her head to see Pam and Chow walking over. Pam stared up at the house "how......quaint; and yet so very.........human." She wrinkled her nose as she saw May's three dogs at the window.

May lost her temper "is there ANY other vampires out there that want to join the damn party? Seriously – ANYONE?!!" She stared round the assembled group "I swear to all that's Holy I _must_ have a vampire magnet stuck to my butt!!"

Jessica giggled; that was why she liked May - she took no shit from anyone, even vampires. The Magister laughed "Well, I'm glad someone's finding this so hilarious!" May glared.

"Oh you have no idea, May; I haven't been this diverted and absorbed in decades – possibly even centuries! Thank you, thank you for a wonderful evening."

May looked at him as if he was mad "you're.....welcome; I think." She looked at Pam "whose minding the store if the three of you are here?" she indicated her, Chow and Eric.

Pam shrugged a delicate shoulder "I have other bouncers that can work the door; as for the club, there's plenty of vampires in there that can keep even the most ardent fangbanger happy."

Eric went to grab May's shoulders again, but she stepped back "I mean it Eric – _one_ more shake and I will shove the nearest sharp, or even blunt, object into your heart!"

"I don't know if that actually works in killing us" Jessica offered "it might just be in the movies."

"I don't care, I would just _enjoy_ doing it" May replied, not taking her eyes off Eric's.

"You have quite the temper, May" the Magister grinned.

She shrugged "I'm sick, I ain't dead......yet."

"Don't you_ joke_ about it!" Eric berated her "don't you _dare _joke about it! You have no idea what losing you will do to me!"

"I don't recall being over the moon myself about dying, Eric" May scowled at him "but there's no point letting it end my world before it's even happened. They want to do transplants and stuff – I'm not exactly _out _of options."

"Transplants?!" he snarled "cutting bits out of one pathetic human body and shoving them into another; before forcing drugs down your throat for the rest of your life, just to make sure your body doesn't reject the alien organs."

"I have no other choices – it's a transplant or nothing...." May held up her hands at the raw fury on his face.

"There's choices; there's always another _particular_ 'choice'......." Pam nodded at Eric.

"What are you talking about?" May glanced between the two warily.

"Just that death or transplant is not necessarily the _only_ way out of this predicament" Pam shrugged "but the decision is Eric's."

Suddenly the penny dropped "oh no WAY!! There is no way I'm going to...you can't possibly think that I'd......" words failed her as she saw that Eric was actually considering it "NO! NO!! Absolutely NOT."

"Do you remember your promise, May" Eric murmured persuasively, moving closer to her "you _promised_ to _never_ leave me – your promises are very important to you, aren't they? You say you _never_ break them."

May looked at him incredulously "tell me you are _not_ trying to glamour me!! I told you it didn't work before – what makes you think it would _now?!"_ The Magister sat forward on the bench at that little snippet of news - even Pam looked shocked; were there really no limits to the surprises this little human female could throw their way this night?

"You're sick...." Eric began.

"Yeah, SICK, Eric – that's all; my abilities remain the same." May backed up.

"What use are they when you're _dead?!_ Where will **I** be, when you're no longer here, May? What will **I **_do _without you?_" _Eric's pained face hurt her, but she wasn't giving in. "Well, I'm not just going to _let_ you die, May! I can _force_ you to let me help you...."

"_Help_ me? Where is turning me into someone who _kills_ helping me?!" May yelled "Where is _forcing_ me into that being my_ friend_, Eric?!!"

"I don't want to be your damned friend, May – I just want you to_ live!!"_

May finally lost the plot on her argument – he was being utterly ridiculous; contempt on her face, she spat back bitterly "oh _bite_ me!"

Even as the words left her mouth she knew she'd said the wrong thing; what was normally an insult to humans, had a whole _different _meaning with vampires.

Eric's eyes suddenly turned a deep red "with pleasure!"

He launched himself at her; easily pinning her against him, sweeping her head back....his lips touched her throat; her blood calling him like a siren song. the need to save her far outweighing any anxiety he may have about her reaction afterwards.

"Eric...._please_, don't do this!" May pleaded; for the first time truly terrified of him and what he might do to her....Eric's lips gently caressed her feverish skin; the blood in her artery pulsing wilding beneath them as her hear fluttered in panic.

"May..." he whispered, a butterfly breath across her neck "May...... I cannot live without you........"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: Eric wants May to become a vampire so she can survive her sudden down turn of health...... ENxOFC, BCxSS**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_** SAVIOUR**_

_** Chapter Twelve**_

Eric's lips ghosted a cool kiss once more over her throat; planting a chilled caress upon her fevered skin "I will _always_ love you, May – you're mine."

As his fangs descended and started to bite into her skin; May all but sobbed "Eric don't do this! Please...." she struggled; but it was utterly ineffectual against him.....

Just as she thought he would carry out his determination to turn her, he was gone "NO!" Bill yelled loudly "she _doesn't_ want it, Eric – you cannot _force_ her against her will; you will lose her anyway!"

Eric lay on the ground panting; his eyes sparking rage and desperation "get away from her, Compton! She's _mine!_ I just want her _alive,_ damn you!!"

But Bill was looking in concern at May's neck – where he had torn Eric away from her, the other vampire's fangs had ripped the skin of her throat. She was bleeding too much; losing too much blood.

He knew he dared not try to close the wound himself, Eric would go insane with jealousy, putting them all in danger as he was so unstable already right now; he also knew that most of the other vampires present wouldn't help. He turned to Jessica "do you like her?" he gestured to May.

"Yeah, why?" She looked confused.

"Do you like her enough not to kill her?"

Suddenly light dawned "yeah; yeah I do - absolutely!" Jessica marched over and knelt down by May "listen little sister – I need to do something to ya, to stop the bleeding; but I _promise_ I ain't gonna hurt ya."

With one fluid motion she leaned over and licked up the side of May's neck. Sealing the twin punctures and damaged flesh "damn, but you taste _good!"_

"Jessica!" Bill warned.

Shooting him a dirty look the young vampire stood up "I know, I know – but she does."

Sookie flew over and helped Bill get May upright. May's lips were moving and she was staring in horror at Eric. He was up and preparing to launch another attack.

Finally she was able to speak enough to get them all to hear her "I rescind......rescind my....invitation......Eric, Magister.....you....you both...are no longer.....welcome.....here."

The Magister looked horrified "me? What did _I_ do?"

"Noth...nothing....but I don't _trust_ you." May shook her head slowly. Pam admired her quick wittedness – she even admired her knowledge of their customs and her ability to ensure her own safety.

"Let's get her into the house" Bill lifted her easily and swept her into the building as she muttered "come in" to him and Jessica. Eric tried to follow, to take her off the other vampire, finish what he had started – his jealousy raging.

But as soon as he got to her door, he could go no further. He yelled and roared, punching his hands against the frame - but he could not pass into the house.....

All he saw was May's eyes full of hurt and betrayal staring over Bill's shoulder as he took her upstairs. "MAY!!!!" he roared in frustration, panic and rage as she disappeared from view.

0-0-0-0-0

Eric paced outside her house; the sweet, glorious taste of her blood still on his tongue. He was almost mad with rage and grief. He could not lose her..._would_ not...... he _would_ have his way, and she would _not_ die!!

Inside the house; Jessica, Bill and Sookie had got May settled in her bed. She grabbed Jessica and Bill's hands as they bustled to one side "thank you....both. Jessica, I know it must've took a lot for you not to attack me – you're not a mainstreamer like Bill."

Jessica beamed at the small woman in the bed "aw shucks, twern't nuthin – I just like ya see, and I didn't want ya to be hurtin'."

May nodded "I like to you too, Jessica."

She looked at Bill "you are a true gentleman, Bill. I owe you so much."

Bill smiled, but then sobered "you know he won't give up don't you?" They all stopped and listened to the roar of pain outside and then more thumping on the door frame.

May sighed "how could he betray me like that, Bill?"

"He's a bully, plain and simple" Sookie glowered at the bedroom door – if Eric had suddenly burst through it, the glare would've killed him where he stood.

"_N-o_....he's _desperate_ Sookie" Bill sighed "all he cares about is saving May – he's not thinking about anything else." He smiled at the young blond woman before him "I do not doubt that if I were in his place I might not be contemplating the same thing."

Sookie smiled in return and patted his cheek "awww, honey – and I would stake your sorry heart, just like May wants to with Eric."

Bill grinned and shook his head "my point is...he's not bullying her – merely trying to save her."

"Why did you stop him then?" Jessica asked.

"Because it was not what _she_ wanted – and he is concerned with losing her from his life; which he would've, if he had succeeded in turning her. May would _never_ have forgiven him; and never for us is a _very_ long time."

May groaned; thanking God for the Iron Infusion she'd had at the hospital - already feeling like she was recovering; which was good as Eric was stamping about in more places than outside her home.

Bill looked at her in concern "are you alright?" He leant over her and checked the puncture wounds; whilst not gone entirely, which would take about a two to three days, they were sealed and much smaller – the ragged edges from where they were torn already healing.

May shook her head "God, my head hurts – he's doing his level best to get into my mind" she glared at the darkness outside her bedroom window "WHICH _ISN'T_ GOING TO WORK, ERIC!!" she yelled at the exterior darkness; attempting to put as much force into her voice as she could manage- even though in reality she just wanted to sleep for a hundred years.

Jessica marched to the bedroom window and opened it, before taking a deep breath and throwing a large ornament out of it. It was swiftly followed by a muffled grunt and much cursing in Swedish.

She turned and grinned at May "who knew those stupid tennis lessons my daddy made me take would pay off, huh?"

May smiled "thank you. But it won't hold him for long."

She was to be proven right.

0-0-0-0

Two weeks later Bill, Jessica and Sookie dropped by to see how she was coping.

"Fine" she looked out of the kitchen window to where Eric prowled in the glow of her rear porch light before yelling "I'D BE BETTER IF SOMEONE JUST WENT _HOME!!"_

Sookie sighed as the vampire merely continued to pace round the house. "What's he_ doing?"_

May rolled her eyes "you mean aside from DOGGING MY EVERY STEP?!"

"Could you use your 'inside voice', or at least berate him quietly?" Bill smiled ruefully.

May grimaced "sorry, but being stalked is a bit wearing on a girl's nerves."

"He's _stalking_ ya?" Jessica grinned.

May nodded casting her eyes heavenward, as if asking for divine intervention; which had, apparently, not been forthcoming "oh yeah – in thought as well as in body."

"Thought?" it was Sookie's turn to look surprised "I didn't think you were like me?" her tone was slightly accusing "you've never said."

"Because I'm not – not generally, just with Eric" May sighed.

Bill looked shocked "that is very rare, May – _very_ rare. It has a special meaning to vampires; to find one we can converse with telepathically is almost unheard amongst our kind, let alone with a human."

May shrugged "been that way since I was six years old." She chuckled "I called him my angel." She spotted Eric standing at her kitchen window; his eyes had softened slightly at her reminiscing "SHOWS WHAT _I_ KNEW!"

He growled his fury, slamming his hands so hard against her window frame it made a splintering noise, and returned to his pacing "BREAK MY DAMN WINDOW AND I _WILL_ KILL YOU BLONDIE BOY!!"

"NO, YOU WON'T; BECAUSE THEN YOU WOULD _HAVE_ TO COME OUTSIDE! COWARD!!" Eric bellowed in return.

Bill sighed "well, this is going better than I expected." May gave him a dirty look "how are you working? I can't believe he couldn't just accost you at the bar?"

May grinned evilly at Eric through the window, holding his gaze "Sam says I can work the lunchtime, and therefore _daylight,_ shift for as LONG AS I NEED TO." she gestured to the vampire outside "he_ has _to leave during the day, and so I can safely dodge to and from work or the grocery store."

Eric glowered and continued to walk around the house as if, even after all this time; he could find a weak spot to allow him entry.

Jessica looked at him; she saw the pain in his eyes whenever he looked at May as well as the hurt. She also saw that May's skin didn't look right – she'd been real pale the last time she'd seen her, but now her skin colour was off......

"Ya look kinda.....yellow."

"It's my liver; it's kind of like jaundice." May nodded "but the drugs I'm on should start working soon."

"Will it get worse?"

"Eventually, if I don't get a transplant it will.......kill me" the last two words were whispered. Jessica understood why.

Eric still heard and flashed to the window "May...._please....."_

"Eric? Fuck off! You tried to turn me AGAINST MY WILL!! _Damn_ you Eric! It should be _my_ fucking decision!!" May was still boiling mad about what had happened, and showed little sign of calming down.

Jessica touched her arm "he loves ya; he wants ya safe" May went to speak and the young vampire nodded "I know, I know – he did it all wrong. But he's just a man, vampire or not, and they're mighty stupid; especially where we women are concerned. Think with their dicks and not their brains......" she thought for a second "or perhaps their dicks _are_ their brains; sure would explain a lot..."

May smiled and hugged her; causing the girl to freeze. May let go immediately "sorry; sorry, Jessica. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Jessica beamed "no, no; it ain't that – it's just I ain't like Bill. I don't 'mainstream' see – and people are usually scared of me....I ain't had a hug since I turned." She smiled; a far away look in her eyes "my family sucked, but my mama _could_ give great hugs though."

May smiled "there's a hug here whenever you need one. You know, you're not as bad as you like to think you are – you're not an evil person, Jessica."

The other girl sighed "No, but I ain't a good one either."

"No, you're just you – fallible like the rest of us; even Bill over there is not without faults.....are you Bill?"

Bill shook his head "No, I'm not; but there _is_ a way of doing things....."

"Yeah, and this is 2009 Bill, not 1865" May poked her tongue out at him "cut the girl some slack. Twenty first century women aren't the docile little birds you are, weirdly, _still_ expecting us to be. In fact women haven't been like that since the 1920's."

"I saved your life" Bill reminded her, but she could see amusement in his gaze; Jessica would've been the last person he dreamt of her supporting.

"Yeah, and you will never know how grateful I am – but that don't mean I'll let you boss Jessica around like a big bully." May nodded.

Jessica grinned even more "thanks May."

May hugged her briefly again "he has to know you catch more flies with honey, than you do with vinegar." She looked at the girl "as I understand it from Sooks, you're upbringing wasn't the......best – so you're going to go off the rails a bit. If you _need_ to kill to eat, kill the bad guys."

"Bad guys?" Jessica frowned.

May nodded "my brother lives in Sweden and his best friend, Elias, is a vampire; he can't stand 'True Blood' any more than you can. So he kills muggers, rapists, burglars; anyone basically he feels is a low life and a threat to humans and his fellow vampires. He now also includes loonies that belong to that weird Sun church cult thing; because they want to kill vampires."

Jessica nodded "and ya wouldn't hate me if _I_ did that?"

May smiled "nope; less of them kind around the better. People who kill and maim others deserve no less than the same, right? There's a saying I read somewhere that says the only good enemy is a dead enemy."

Bill was surprised that the usually quiet, friendly and unassuming May was quite so bloodthirsty; who knew that the usually docile little woman could be so violent? It also began to explain her seemingly inexplicable reluctance to be turned.

"You're frightened of killing innocent people, aren't you?" Bill asked as the penny dropped.

May shrugged "I'd like to think I'd limit myself to 'Trues' at Sam's bar and perhaps the odd killer or rapist – but I can't be sure. Why should I trade the innocent lives of others to save my own sorry existence?"

And, just like that – it all became clear.....even to the pacing vampire outside.

A plan began to form in Eric's mind – a way to satisfy him_ and_ May; all he had to do was get her out of the house....or himself inside.......


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: Eric has a plan, but will May want to listen? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Eric stood by May's door "May, please....just_ talk_ to me; what can I do to you, if you just talk to me?" May sat on her stairs and sighed. He looked as sick as she did.

This was ridiculous; it'd been four weeks now and he was showing no signs of getting fed up. The Magister had come by and sat on the bench outside her window; they had talked like that for a while, all the time Eric had paced.....once he had made a grab for her as she had sat by the window, but she dodged back just in time.

The Magister had rolled his eyes "Eric, that kind of pathetic attempt is beneath you." However he didn't say more as he was thoroughly enjoying the spectacle of a mere human besting his Sheriff. Entertainment, it seemed, was May's speciality.

She had even phoned Pam who had laughed and said that if she thought that Eric would be giving up any time soon, she was merely deluding herself. May had thanked her and, before she'd rung off, Pam had told her calmly "you're killing_ him_ as surely as you're killing yourself – I hope you're happy."

Right now May got up and went to the door, in a way Pam was right – this was stupid and they had to resolve it. Nursing her anger and resentment at his betrayal was not getting either one of them anywhere.

Opening it, she stood back far enough that he couldn't lunge at her. He sighed when he saw she still didn't trust him – he could see now that Bill was right, as much as it galled him to admit it, she would _never _have forgiven him if he'd turned her that night a month ago.

"May you look so sick; are the tablets not working?" he asked; running a hand through his hair. She noticed it was quickly returning to its previous length; but then he'd barely left her place in the past four weeks, so she doubted he'd had time to have it cut again. A shame as she did like it short.....she shook herself mentally, this man betrayed her trust, she had to remember that...but it was hard because she loved him so much.

She nodded "they're working, but they take time to get to full strength." She went to close the door.....

"Why won't you let me turn you?" he had to know, although he thought he'd got his answer a few weeks ago on hearing the exchange between her and Compton.

May sighed and opened the door wider, she sat down on the floor – but far enough away that he couldn't grab for her. "What I told Bill, and what you no doubt overheard, is the main reason. I don't want to hurt innocent people. Jessica doesn't care – her upbringing was so strict that she's rebelling."

She stared hard at him, willing him to understand "I couldn't be like that, Eric. Do you have _any _idea how lethal I would be with my ability? You glamour one or two, but I could _control_ many more than that – _force_ them to come to me so I could kill them. I could slaughter thousands, indiscriminately......." she tailed off as the horror of what she could become swamped her again.

"Thousands?" Eric looked disbelieving.

May shrugged "in my worst nightmares I do worry about any final body count I might make. I'd have to be killed in the end anyway as I would be too big a threat to vampire/human relations."

Eric shook his head "you worry too much."

May sighed again as she saw the frown, wishing to reach out and smooth the lines between his eyes. Her hand even reached out as if to touch him; Eric held his breath. He wouldn't take her....not yet, May needed to regain her trust, to learn of his plan.....he would _make_ this work.

But her hand fell away and she sighed deeply once more. "I don't know if I can trust you again, Eric. I never thought you would do something like that to me."

"Never is a long time, May. I panicked; I couldn't imagine you leaving me forever.....and it would be forever for me. All the time you were away from me before, I was safe in the knowledge you were alive and out there somewhere; I just had to find you."

He held out a hand to her, fingers stopping at the invisible barrier that kept him from her side. "But this time it will be for forever – no May Tierney out there in the world somewhere; no thoughts of one day finding you again to keep me sane through the lonely hours that stretch unchecked before me."

May's hand reached for his; her feelings for him overcoming her natural survival instinct; he sounded so desolate. Eric was as important to her as breathing; which was why his betrayal hurt so deeply. She loved him so much it was difficult to remain angry at him.

Their fingertips brushed only briefly, the electricity that was always between them arced for a second. May took an involuntary breath; but Eric, with great effort, remained motionless - too scared to move in case he spooked her. He was amused at himself, normally he just took what he wanted. But he'd already learnt that didn't work with May.

He could see she ached to hug him; he hoped her feelings would overcome her mistrust......they did. May loved him too much to stay away from him very long.

She reached out for his hand again, and didn't object when he silently pulled her into his lap and his arms "May, oh May...." he whispered into her hair "you will be death of me one day."

May hugged him tightly to her; tears spilling from her eyes "please, Eric" she whispered "please don't turn me. I need to think......to work it all out."

He understood; she needed time to adjust – and anyway, he had a plan now. Before he could speak though, she had caught him by surprise and wriggled free before returning to the other side of the invisible barrier that kept him from her.

He wanted to rage and howl at her; but he saw the continued wariness in her eyes – and so he bit back the angry words he _wanted_ to utter, and instead asked accusingly. "How can one slip make you so angry with me, May?"

"You betrayed me." Her voice was flat.

"I wanted to _save_ you." He tried very hard to keep a control on his temper.

"We've gone through this Eric – so _many_ times; over and over. You wouldn't be saving me; you'd only be condemning me to death at a later date. I'd be too dangerous to be allowed to live" she sound as exasperated as he felt.

"I have a plan May; and it would work, if you just think about it."

She eyed him suspiciously "what 'plan'?"

"I could turn you, and you could feed from me and only me" He smiled "it wouldn't be any hardship on my part – and it wouldn't be a first; a lot of vampire couples operate like that, if one is squeamish of the kill."

"Feed off _you?!"_ May looked horrified; not the reaction he was hoping for – and then he found out why. "What if I _drained_ you? How the hell would I live with myself? No way! That's as bad as turning me and letting me kill indiscriminately! I couldn't live if you died, Eric....."

And just like that, she'd backed herself into a corner "oh but _I'm_ expected to? I'm expected to just go on after you're dead, am I? I thought you didn't like double standards, May?"

May glared "that's not fair Eric and you know it."

"Actually, no I don't know it. All I know is that I can't live without you, and yet I'm expected to; but you say you'd die without me, and that's alright. Not fair, May." He growled.

May sat and thought for a moment "okay, you're right, it is unfair – but it's the way I feel. I would worry too much about hurting you."

Eric smiled and shook his head "May in my long years of existence do you not think I've learnt a few tricks about staying alive?"

May sat silently for a moment; then nodded "alright, yes – but you've not met someone like me. I'd just worry that I'd hurt you....and worse, that I wouldn't care." Tears pooled in her eyes.

Eric wanted to, no...._needed_ to comfort her – he needed her as much as he needed blood to survive. "May, if I give you my solemn word as a Viking warrior that I will not hurt you, can I hold you?"

He hadn't ask to come in, May noted – so she nodded and scooted forward. He folded her into his arms and she sighed in contentment. If the truth be known she had missed him as much as he had her – and one reason why she hadn't done more to chase him off. It was actually comforting to both of them to have him prowling round the outside of her house at night......she smirked; they really needed to get a life.

"What? What are you smiling at?" he looked down into her dark blue eyes "what can possibly be funny about this situation, May?"

May grinned and told him; he hugged her tightly. "I won't do anything without you. If that means I'm boring, that's fine by me. As for you....." he chuckled ruefully "in all my nine hundred years, May, I have never met anyone who worries about everything as much as you do. As for being boring.....you are _very_ far from that, I assure you. Indeed if my hair wasn't blond, it would be grey."

Her fingers wrapped themselves in his hair "did I tell you I liked the new do?"

He grinned "no, you were too busy yelling at me; but thank you, I'm glad you approve."

His lips hovered over hers; she could feel his cool breath against her skin and May closed the distance. It took Eric by surprise for only a moment and then he deepened it; his tongue finding her hers and duelling for supremacy. Their first real kiss was sat on her porch in the dim light thrown from her front room; she in his lap and wrapped tightly in his muscular arms. Even as she still felt betrayed by him and he still worried he would lose her. But to anyone watching, their overwhelming love for each other shone like a beacon in the darkness.....

Jessica stood by the trees and gnawed on her bottom lip, deep in thought; there had to be a way to sort this, and she was just the gal to do it – she licked her fangs absently; oh yes, she was indeedy.....................


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: Jessica wants to help, but will she make matters worse? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Jessica stood in May's kitchen; it reminded her of her mama's. Small, neat and full of stuff – the only difference was that May had three dogs, whereas her asshole father wouldn't let her even have a pet rat.

She liked May, a _lot._ May stuck up for her, had faith in her better side – a side even she herself wasn't sure she had. She loved Eric and Eric loved her – she didn't get that. May had a mischievous streak; a bit of her that loved to test the rules - Eric didn't, not really anyway.

She found the large blond vampire as boring as Pious Pill in one way – he had a similar code, a similar concern about the way she should behave. He was always telling her off, just like Bill.

May didn't – well, sometimes she did; but mostly she praised her when she did stuff right for a change. It made Jessica want to do more stuff right, instead of doing it wrong just to piss people like Bill and Eric off.

So the thought of May dying didn't sit any better with her than it did with most of the others. However she knew herself well enough to know that May's blood tasted _way_ too good for her to turn her.

She'd spent some time learning that you had to drain a body to the point of death and then give them some of your blood. She doubted she could control her hunger long enough to do that.

She thought Pam might do it – Pam had agreed it was a good idea; but added that if she or Chow did it....well, Eric would kill them where they stood.

She'd rolled her eyes as she'd explained he was so happy to have May back in his life that he wasn't going to jeopardise it now – and she doubted that May wouldn't believe he wasn't behind it. Pam was too keen to continue existing to truly piss Eric off.

Jessica had ground her teeth in frustration. She knew that Pious wouldn't do it; his 'gentlemanly demeanour' would forbid it; stupid,_ boring_ Bill. So she either had to find a different plan, or she had to find another vampire to do the deed. Her frown deepened; being responsible really sucked - then she chuckled....she'd made a funny.

May looked at her "what's so hilarious?"

"I was just thinking that being responsible sucked, and then I realised that's what I do – suck; and I thought, 'I made a funny!" she beamed as May laughed too. "May, can I ask ya something?" She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, sure; what?" May sat down in front of her with a cup of coffee.

"Do ya _want_ to die?" the answer to this was very important to Jessica if May only realised.

"No; I don't _want_ to die, Jessica. But I don't want to become a monster either."

Jessica's face fell "ya think I'm a _monster?"_

"_No;_ oh no" May shook her head emphatically "I think _I_ would be the monster – I would be the sort of monster that would give _you _nightmares." May sighed and looked ashamed.

Jessica digested this and gnawed on her bottom lip again. "What if I said that I think Eric would stop ya?"

It was May's turn to stop and think "I could _stop_ him" she finally admitted.

Jessica's eyes widened "really? How?"

May nodded at Jessica "try and move....."

Jessica found she couldn't. Then all of a sudden she felt like she should go outside and sit down on the porch swing.....

"Is that you?!" she gasped when May blinked and released her.

May nodded silently; and Jessica suddenly realised why May was so worried. But Jessica had full as much belief in May as the other woman had in her. More in fact, because Jessica knew that May was well aware of what it took to be a vampire; something she hadn't known when she'd been turned.

She also knew that at her core May was a good person; she, Jessica, was not. Rebellious or not; she knew that, without May's advice, she would've gone on murdering innocent people instead of the criminals and thugs she now used for food – knowing that she was doing a good thing getting such scum off the streets.

In a way she was not only protecting innocent humans from these assholes, she was protecting them from herself too. Why couldn't May be like that? She asked her.....

May sighed and rubbed a hand over her face; knowing that Eric was outside – as he still was every night – and listening "because I can't guarantee that I would only prey on them Jessica; I'm not as good as you."

Jessica looked stunned "May it was you that got me to be better – not Pam, Eric or Pious......you got me to thinking about killing only bad people. Why would you think you're worse than me?"

May held her gaze "before you were turned, did you kill anyone Jessica?"

The young vampire shook her head emphatically "no. I wanted to though because my daddy and other people were so mean to me. But no, I didn't kill anyone."

May nodded "just as I suspected – you wanted to kill your tormentors. That's what we all do; you're no different to everyone else in the world. You're not evil, Jessica – despite what your father told you. He was the evil one; he beat you and tortured you because he was a sick man. No wonder you wanted to kill him."

Jessica nodded; May understood it....and she paused. May smiled grimly "is the dime dropping?" Jessica nodded silently and waited for her to continue. "I _have _killed already - I used my ability to _make _someone commit suicide."

"Why?" Jessica all but whispered.

"Because he nearly beat my brother to death and he left another man disabled. He also murdered a vampire and told the court he did us all a favour by doing so."

Outside the Magister, who'd also become an almost nightly visitor because of the entertainment he felt he got from the situation, looked at Eric. The blond vampire merely nodded; the Magister grinned – May was fair; she killed for vampires and humans alike, and she was _already_ a killer.....oh this just got better and better.

"But" Jessica's brow furrowed "weren't he a bad guy then? Like ya said to me....kill the bad guys."

May thought for a moment "that's true - but my greatest concern is if I can kill as me and not regret it, and I didn't and never have; what can I do as a vampire?"

"Ya'll think we're too ruthless?" Jessica guessed.

May shrugged "who can blame you? You have eternity to figure stuff out; to make decisions about life. Humans must seem awful pointless to you. If you want to feed off those of us whose existence is merely a blink to you, or to settle old scores, who is going to say no?"

"And ya think you'd be even _more_ ruthless?" Jessica was trying very hard to be responsible and _not_ say "to hell with all that angsty stuff honey; crush, kill and destroy! Let's PART-TEY!"

Instead she said "but don't ya think Eric would stop ya, like I said? He loves ya May; he loves ya something fierce and that ain't easy for our kind. We're looked down on for lovin' humans see? But he don't care none, all he cares about is ya'll." She nodded in agreement with herself "he'd just care about keepin' ya safe....end of."

May smiled sadly; and it tugged a Eric's heart "but what if I hurt him? What if I _kill _him? I have a temper Jessica; you don't know how bad it is."

She closed her eyes "I wanted that man that hurt my brother and all those others, the man that killed that vampire for _fun_, I wanted him dead so badly I could_ taste_ it. Honest and truly I could. I planned his death as deliberately as if I took a gun and held it against his head before I pulled the trigger."

The rebellious and slightly evil side of Jessica mourned the fact that she hadn't met _that_ May; but the side of her that was trying to be good, was glad that she hadn't met that version.

She nodded at May "and ya think ya'll do the same to Eric?"

May shook her head, a small frown creasing her brow "no, but I worry I _might._...."

Jessica waved a dismissive hand at her friend "might-shmight; good Lord honey, if ya worry like that about every little thing ya'll going to go grey even _before_ ya croak!"

May chuckled "you make me laugh, Jessica – a_ lot._ There's not many that can do that."

"Really? Pious Pill thinks I'm just...." she cast about for the right phrase that Bill used "facetious and rude." She grinned "I don't even know what the first word means."

"Sarcastic – it means you're rudely sarcastic." May smiled.

"Sounds about right for little old me; as if I care what Boring Bill thinks." She looked at May closely "so will ya think about it some more? Because, honestly? I don't want ya to die, May – ya'll the only person I know that thinks good thoughts about me." She sounded so pathetic that May felt sorry for her.

"I _will_ think about it some more, I _promise _– okay?"

Jessica smiled.......well, that was phase one of her plan. Now she just had to find someone to do the biting – _that_ weren't goin' to be so easy.

0-0-0-0-0

Outside Eric was talking to the Magister "I want her alive, Eric. You will do what is necessary?"

Eric looked down "I won't force her – I tried that and it backfired spectacularly. Better to let her come to her own decision – even by human standards I have _some_ time."

"Hmmmmm......." the Magister didn't sound convinced "I _like_ May Tierney, Eric. I do _not_ want her dead; I will be _severely _displeased if she does perish. She is the first human in centuries whose company I find tolerable; she entertains me immensely, is intuitive and has abilities that even our kind would salivate over." He glared at his sheriff as he rose to leave "do _not _disappoint me; I do not intend to be thwarted in this."

Eric nodded silently and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face; why did May always court disaster like it was her very best friend?

0-0-0-0-0-0

An hour later May was alone; except for Eric who was, as usual, pacing outside. She had still not invited him in again and she knew she was hurting him, but she wasn't sure what would happen if she did.

She and Jessica had spoken of the blond vampire at length. It was obvious to May that, in the beginning of her life as a vampire, the young woman had had quite the crush on him. She found it quite amusing that it had quickly burnt out once the young redhead had realised that, in his own way, Eric was as principled as Bill.

Jessica had gone to great pains to ensure that May understood just how much Eric cared for her; to the point where she revealed that May's fears could be realised whether or not she was alive.

"Ya know that he'd kill anyone and everyone anyway if ya'll died, right?" she said as matter of factly as she could.

"What?" May was confused.

Jessica rolled her eyes "Eric; he'd go crazy mad if ya died and he'd make everyone pay - and I _mean _everyone_._"

May grudgingly admitted to herself that that was one scenario she hadn't thought of. "Surely not? I'm just a nobody, Jessica. A blink in your eternal existence – why would that make me special?"

Jessica sighed at the stupidity of some people; Bill was starting to order Sookie around as if she was his wife reincarnated – biddable and obedient, which of course she weren't; and hoooeeey were they fighting now. Now May foolishly thought that she wasn't special just because she was human and Eric weren't.

"I agree that there is nuthin' that special about ya to most folk, May. They'd pass ya in the street and not look twice. But to some others ya have a........" she searched for the right word "feeling....nope....more a ...._scent,_ yeah a scent around ya that draws 'em in. Humans and vamps, don't matter which. Lordy even the Magister guy likes ya!" she grinned.

"Pam doesn't" May smiled acceptingly "she hates me."

It was a statement that Jessica couldn't argue with. She shrugged "Pam's just jealous; I reckon she's had a thing for Eric for a _long_ time, but he's not bothered with her – too busy lookin' for the little girl who helped him see? Then that little girl appears, but she's all growed up and Eric just plumb goes and falls for her 'coz she's so interesting and stuff...."

She nodded at May's disbelieving stare, as she warmed to her theme "so of course Pam's not gonna like ya. If ya'll were in her shoes would ya like _her?"_ May grinned and shook her head ruefully.

"But I think she, sort of, respects ya – a bit anyhow. She admires how you stick to your guns about stuff and how you don't let the fact we're vamps scare ya."

May grinned sheepishly "the Magister scares me.....a _lot._ Every time I talk to him, I feel like I'm playing Russian roulette only with sharp pointy teeth instead of a bullet."

Jessica laughed out loud "awww honey, he has that effect on everyone!"

"Really?" May didn't seem convinced "Eric doesn't seem scared of him."

"Uh-huh; he is, but he can't show it. What kind of sheriff would he be if he showed he was scared of his boss?"

May had to admit Jessica had a point; she smiled at the girl "Jessica, you are one smart cookie; don't ever let anyone tell you different."

Jessica nodded "and that's why I don't want ya to die, May. Ya'll the only one who thinks good thoughts about me. At best Pious thinks I'm a pest he has to suffer; and at worst the others think turning me was a huge mistake."

May sighed "I _will _think about all this, I_ promise_ Jessica; and Eric will tell you, I _never_ break a promise."

Jessica frowned slightly "ya will if ya die."

It was May's turn to frown "he told you?"

"No; I heard him talking the Magister a few nights ago." She grinned "ya know he comes here most nights now, after he's done his work?"

May shook her own head, looking horrified "you're kidding?!"

"Nope" Jessica shook her head gleefully "he really likes ya; and that should worry ya a whole lot more than what Eric might do to ya – the Magister guy thinks ya'll ...." she thought about the exact words he'd used to Eric "very entertaining, apparently."

May groaned and dropped her head into her hands; Jessica grinned "feels like a conspiracy don't it?"

"Oh yeah."

"We likes ya, May – and we holds on to what we likes. I seen it clear as day since I bin turned. Vampires are greedy about more'n blood."

"So I'm beginning to see." May acknowledged ruefully.

"But now listen, May" suddenly Jessica was deadly earnest again "I bin speaking to Pam and others that knows Eric real good. They all tell the same thing – ya'll die, a_ lot _of others die too. Vamps, humans – won't matter to him; we'll _all_ pay because ya'll gone."

May looked at her horrified "Jessica...I mean...what can I...."

Jessica patted her arm "just think about it, May. Think about it real good and real hard. Ya say ya don't want to die, none of us want ya to die...."

May arched an eyebrow and Jessica chuckled "well, 'ceptin' maybe for Pam; yeah sure, 'ceptin' her then." She sobered immediately "but if ya do die, the Magister guy is going to be _so_ pissed at Eric; and Eric will go blood shedding crazy anyway. I won't have ya to keep me sweet and stop me doin' the really bad stuff I like to do.....so think about it hard, May. _Real _hard, before ya say a definite and final no.....deal?"

May nodded silently; the full weight of what would happen if she died finally hitting her. God this was getting hard and....unfair. She rubbed a hand over her face.

"He's back" she looked up to see May staring over her shoulder to the kitchen window; there was Eric standing by it.

"Did he go?" May didn't see him disappear.

Jessica nodded "the Magister guy wanted to talk to him."

"About me?"

"It's always about ya'll, May. Where we're concerned it's always about ya – ya'll so....interestin' to us see."

She rose gracefully and stepped to back door "can he come in?"

May shook her head "nope, I'm not that certain yet Jessica; I'll go out though."

Jessica didn't understand why it should matter about Eric coming in or May going out. So long as his teeth could reach her, he could turn her. But there, ya couldn't always fathom humans; she hadn't been able to, even when she was one.

Still phase two was complete – May was now undecided if dying was the right option. It could be argued when this was all over that her indecisiveness had led to a misunderstanding.....that way May could only blame herself.

Phase three was next........that was going to be tough too. Jessica blew a breath out in frustration, this was taking a _long_ time – something she had in abundance now, but May didn't; and patience wasn't exactly a strong point for her, she got frustrated real quick.

Still, rushing it hadn't helped Eric any; and one thing she'd learnt from her family was biding your time and plotting your strategy, meant you usually got what you wanted.....even if you didn't _know_ what you wanted at the time.

After all, hadn't she plotted to break out of her house and go and see that band? Only to be captured by the vampires and turned by Bill; and wasn't being a vampire _the _very best thing _ever?_ But wasn't it also something she hadn't even _known_ she wanted until it happened?

So....May would find the same thing; one day, one day she'd thank all the people who were in on the plan, especially her, Jessica....one day....

Jessica stood by the tree and saw May tentatively come outside. Eric's face broke into a huge soft grin as he blurred round the house to meet her at the door; May threw herself into his arms, and he rained kisses over her face.

Jessica sighed; yeah, she was doin' a real good thing for her friend....May just didn't know it yet........


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Summary: Eric wants a blood bond with May; but will this help or hinder Jessica's plotting? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

They sat on the swing; well, May lay on it with her head in his lap as he stroked her hair. She told Eric about her day. He told her about the Magister's visit; feeling she had a right to know there were a growing army of, mainly vampires, but humans too (if Sookie, Sam and Tara counted) who didn't want her to perish.

She sighed "I know; Jessica's arguments are the most persuasive though."

He looked surprised _"Jessica?"_

She rolled over slightly to look at him "yes, _Jessica...."_

He saw the warning spark and subsided; biting back the chuckle that the out of control newborn vampire would be the one to finally win May round to the idea of being turned. Only May could allow that to happen. "I see" was all he said. But she could see the amusement in his eyes and muttered under her breath.

Eric grinned at the insult; he had his May back and he would find a way to keep her....somehow, some way, he would. He lifted her slightly and she turned to face him; a question on her face. He leant down and kissed her very gently. But the kiss deepened, as the passion roared between them.

"May" he pulled back slightly; an idea he'd had still nagging at him "I want us to be blood bonded."

"You want what with the what now?" May was suddenly sitting up and looking horrified.

"I want us to be blood bonded – I have drunk your blood; now you must drink mine." His light blue eyes held her dark ones.

"I.....I don't drink blood, Eric. I'm not a vampire." May looked confused now as well as horrified.

"It would be better if we exchanged blood at the same time, but I don't suppose you would allow me to....." he sighed.

"What would you....have to do?" she was hesitant but intrigued, he could tell.

"I would need a _small_ amount of your blood" he emphasised small to ensure she understood he wouldn't be trying to turn her "and you would need to drink a reasonable amount of mine."

He held his breath as she mulled this over "and what would it do?"

He thought for a moment "it would make you feel much better for a while" he didn't mention how yellow her skin was getting these days, or how tired and sick she was looking.

"And?"

"And it would mean that we could tell each other's feelings easily, it would strength our telepathic bond immensely" he didn't admit that it would do so to the point where there was no part of her mind she could lock him out of "and it would mean I could find you easily wherever you were – so if you were ever sick, hurt, lost or anything like that I would know and could find you immediately."

"Hmmmmmm" she thought about it all for a moment; she eyed him suspiciously "and you honestly wouldn't try and turn me?"

"No" he shook his head "I've learned my lesson well." He gave a meaningful look to her front door "how's my attic?"

May sighed "still there; where's it going to go? Unless the house falls down......"

Eric closed his eyes in tired resignation and replied ruefully "with you May, I wouldn't be surprised if it did."

May flicked his nose and he chuckled, keeping his eyes closed "was that a feather?"

There was a short silence and she did it again, slightly harder this time "no, it must be fluff."

The next time was slightly harder still and he had to keep from laughing "a moth?"

He heard her huff with annoyance; and then he felt warm lips ghost his cheek until coming to rest lightly on his mouth. His arms snaked round her, pulling her close as he murmured against her lips "I was wrong, it was an angel."

He heard her snort of derision at such a title; but he didn't care – he deepened the kiss until they were both on fire. "May, my May" he whispered softly into her ear, "you're killing me, I hope you know that."

May stiffened slightly as she recalled Pam's words "you're killing_ him_ as surely as you're killing yourself". She knew he meant with passion, but she knew it was also with her stubborn refusal to be turned. _Could_ she give in, just a little, this one time? Did her outlook, her position_ always_ have to be so rigid and inflexible? Couldn't she just do this one thing for him?

"What? What is it? May, what's wrong?" Eric stared hard into her eyes; she suddenly looked so guilty and lost.

She sighed and closed them; hoping she knew what she was doing, "do it" she whispered.

"It? What it?" Eric was confused; May was notorious for mentally hopping from one subject to another without letting those she was talking to in on the sudden change "you're usual conversational changes are getting so fast, even _I'm_ getting whiplash May."

"The blood thingy; the bond – do it. Right _now_ – before I change my mind." She didn't look convinced that she wouldn't anyway.

"Are you_ sure?"_ Eric wanted to ascertain she was certain of what she was saying.

"Yup; do it now." She tilted her head back.

"You....you're going to let me _bite_ you?" He was shocked; he'd thought she'd only take a little of his blood "after everything you've said?"

"Might as well do it properly if I'm going to do it at all." She opened her eyes briefly, locking his to her own "just give me your word you _won't_ turn me."

"You have my word May." He nodded solemnly. He ghosted kisses over her jugular; he would never forget the scent of her skin if he lived for ten thousand years – a light aroma of chocolate and vanilla assailed him, making his head spin.

She was his life, this fragile little human – she was the reason he now existed. He would do all he could to protect her – even from herself when the time came........

His lips continued to whisper light kisses across her throat and then, when she least expected it.....he bit down. Once again her glorious blood flooded into his mouth – he reigned in a need to drink the nectar until he'd had his fill; he'd given his word and he would not break it. Knowing that, in any case, he would _never_ have enough of May's blood. It was too sweet, too addictive to ever tire of it.

May forced herself to relax in his arms; forced herself to trust him when every nerve ending screamed at her to struggle and run.....

But almost as soon as the sharp pain hit, and she felt him suck gently for what felt like seconds, it was over. He licked the small wounds and laid her gently on the seat, before tearing his wrist – he held the wound to her mouth, his own blood now mixed with hers on his lips "drink May; drink from me and seal our bond....for all time May, you're _mine_ now...." he growled at her; the look in his eyes adoring and yet at the same time almost feral.

May hesitantly drank Eric's blood – it tasted.....odd; not metallic, more almost sweet and it was very thick. She wasn't as disgusted by it as she thought she would be......she closed her eyes and gave herself up to the strange situation she was finding herself in.

What felt like only moments later, he lifted her head gently away with a grin and a look of such loving pride on his face that May's heart lurched "May, you continue to amaze me" he whispered against her mouth, licking the blood away carefully.....a mixture of his and her own life force.

That gesture seemed almost faintly erotic instead of disgusting; May was beginning to wonder if she was just losing her mind.

He hugged her to him and picked her up, as they reached her door she sighed in defeat "come in Eric....for now." His face was alight, his eyes shining as stepped across the threshold for the first time in four long weeks "just....just stay with me until I fall asleep, I've missed your hugs...."

"May I'll stay with you until the end of time if you wish it; until the sky falls, the seas boil and all turns to dust and ruin....I will stay by you."

She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest "just until I fall asleep will do for starters" she smiled.

0-0-0-0-0

Across the road the ever watchful Jessica was agog at what she'd just witnessed. This put a _whole _different spin on everything she'd been planning. She might have found her biter; now all she had to do was persuade him to carry out the deed. But if he didn't want to, then she was going to have a really tough job turning May without his knowing.

Eric hadn't even been on her, oh so short, list of possible biters – but hey why look the obvious gift horse in the mouth? So long as it's got _teeth....._

She smiled but at the same time gnawed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. She would have to regroup and replan; it would take a little more time, but she was learning patience in this - hard for her, but not impossible. She _had_ to get it just right or lose her friend forever, and that just was_ not_ going to happen. She, Jessica, would not allow it.

She even had a back up plan; she would just kill people until she found the right donor for the various body parts May needed - it couldn't be that hard. Either way, come what may her friend would live. She giggled....she'd just made another funny.....


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would just like to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing and adding this story to their faves/alerts and such lists; just having it read by all of you is a real boost for me. You don't know, and never will, how much this means to me. Ever since my beloved mum died last February, I have struggled to get back into my writing. She was **_**so**_** supportive of it and we had such a laugh arguing over characters and plots....I miss her **_**SO**_** much; it's got worse, instead of better as time's gone on. But this story has flowed easily because of all of YOU, **_**you've**_** helped me regain my interest in writing and I know my Mum, God rest her, would be pleased. So THANK YOU, **_**all**_** of you, for your support. It means more to me than you will ever know.**

**Summary: Jessica's plan is taking too long on her own; but dare she try and find another ally? And what of May; despite the strength of Eric's blood she's fading rapidly and time is running out for everyone – what comes next? Who will cave first? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

It was another three weeks later, when May sat on her old sofa "Hey Sam, thanks for the sloppy joe." She grinned.

Sam forced a smile at the shadow of the vibrant young woman he once knew "ah that's alright May" he struggled to keep his voice even and light hearted; while inside his heart broke for her "I know how ya love those things. Lafayette sends kisses." He pulled a face at the message he'd had to deliver.

May chuckled "oh I bet he does!" She sighed and slumped back against the pillow on her sofa "I'm sorry I've not been in this week Sam; I just get tired so easy these days. I spoke to my brother on the phone yesterday for an hour, and had to have a nap after!" she chuckled before adding "mind you, Theo's always worn me out."

"What does _he_ think about the whole vampire thing?" Sam sat down on the end of the sofa.

May shrugged "he wants me to do it. He says a world with a vampire sister in it is far more preferable to one without _any _big sister in it."

"Well, that figures – a lot of us feel the same way about ya May. We'd rather have ya as a vamp, than not here at all."

May smiled "Even you? I didn't think you liked vampires over much Sam."

He grinned "I'd make an exception for you May."

"I feel suitably honoured." She dipped her head in mock solemnity.

He grinned; but then sobered "listen May, don't be in too much of a hurry to leave us, yeah? I don't think Eric will be the only one to go postal on us _if_ and when ya go."

She frowned slightly "meaning?"

Sam hesitated but decided to put all the cards on the table – Jessica wasn't the only one with a plan; the humans were hatching one too.

In fact he had a feeling there quite a few different schemes on the go; he knew Bill and Sookie were plotting for one "The new one; Bill's little redheaded 'friend'."

"Jessica? What's happened, I thought she was doing really well?" The frown remained; May was very protective of Jessica. The young vampire appreciated it, and Sam was banking on it.

"She is; she is" Sam nodded "for _now._ But once you're......not here to keep her on the straight and narrow....." he tailed off meaningfully.

May rolled her eyes "Jessica will be fine – oh and she told me yesterday she'd prefer Jessie, as her father always called her Jessica. She said she feels like she's permanently in trouble with all of us calling her by her full name."

"Heard and understood" Sam saluted and May chuckled.

"Sam, you are a darling man." She grinned.

Sam grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him; he adored May, not as a lover – but as a friend. She'd kept his secret, kept him sane when he thought he'd go mad about Maryann luring Tara into her web..... He couldn't imagine Bon Temps without her now.

He also noted, with a sinking heart, how thin she was getting; he'd heard from Jessica that she wasn't eating much these days as she just got sick. The little redheaded vamp was devoted to this woman; he really didn't want to think about the carnage she'd cause if May died.

He didn't say anything about May's skin being yellow and papery; sort of dry. He'd heard from Bill that she was on tablets for her kidneys now. A distraught Sookie had told them both that the doctor's were very alarmed at the rapidity of her deterioration.

Sookie was almost inconsolable; she, like the others, adored May and didn't want her to die. She also knew how mule headed May could be; it had led to quite a row between her and Arlene the other day.

Sam sat back and chuckled; Sookie had a real temper on her when she got going that was for sure! "What?" May asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sookie told Arlene that she should go and live in hell with Rene." Sam continued to chuckle.

May's eyebrows hit her hairline "what brought _that _on?" She knew Arlene could be pain in the butt, but it took a lot to make Stackhouse lose her cool.

"Arlene said she'd be like you and rather _die,_ than become a bloodsucking _fiend."_ Sam made a pretty good imitation of Arlene's rather drama queenish tendencies.

Then his face paled "umm...May? You got a nosebleed...."

May's hand flew to her nose "aww DAMMIT!" she exclaimed "why do I always get the fucking side effects they think I won't?!" She grabbed a tissue and waved Sam's concern away. "It's fine, fine. Just annoying."

Just then another hand knocked on the door and Sam automatically stiffened. May's eyes widened slightly at who it was, but she smiled and waved in her new visitor "Maryann, come in."

The woman glided into the house and up to May, ignoring Sam; the human could only grit her teeth and close her eyes as she was hugged briefly – she wasn't over keen on Maryann. Sam's hands balled into fists and, in the attic, Eric woke _'May? Is everything alright?'_

May sighed _'It's fine; __**I'm**__ fine – Maryann's here and so's Sam; I'm not expecting a bloodbath, but if there is I'll give you a call; if anyone knows how to get bloodstains out of the carpet, it'll be you.'_

He subsided slightly and she felt him stroke her arm and chuckle. Their bond was so strong now it sometimes scared her, the sharing of blood had just increased it to scary levels. Even the Magister had been astounded at their abilities now – if she _thought _of kissing Eric, he could feel it as if she really _was_ doing it.

Wherever she was; or he might be..... She'd had a lot of fun in the beginning when he was at the club; the best bit was he couldn't keep her out of his mind either.

So she could whisper things in his head; kiss him and stroke his arm.....and he couldn't do a thing about it. It had led to some serious necking....pardon the pun, or as Jessica would say "I made a funny!" – when he got home and yet he would never make love to her.

She wondered if he found her attractive; God only knew she wouldn't blame him if he didn't.......and then there was the familiar growl in her mind.

'_If you weren't so sick Lover, trust me - you wouldn't be leaving our bed...__**ever!' **_Images flashed into her mind that were so graphic it made her blush beet red, and she heard his mischievous chuckle in her head.

She smiled then; she couldn't help it. Eric maintained a constant vigil over her – always there, in the recess of her mind, a constant presence she could feel even when she was asleep; and, lately, instead of driving her mad it comforted her.

She opened her eyes to see Sam standing by the door _'Sam's leaving, looks like I won't need your stain removing assistance.'_

'_Good; he __**touched**__ you.' _Eric sounded outraged.

May rolled her eyes _'he's my __**friend**__, Eric. He hugged me....he worries.'_

There was a long and deep sigh _'then he's forgiven, for don't we all worry about you?'_

May shook her head and leant into the invisible touch that caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes once more and smiled at Maryann "what can I do for you?"

Maryann had watched the mental exchange between the little human and her absent vampire lover with rapt attention. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't have believed it.

Pulling herself back she nodded "I want to see if your abilities work on me? Do you mind?"

May frowned "I'm not a freak show Maryann."

"No, but I'm curious."

May sighed and concentrated; Maryann found she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Then she saw the trickle of blood.....

"You should stop, you're bleeding." She frowned; the girl had amazing abilities. Why would the powers that be, God, whatever you wanted to call it, give such force to a weak human? A human who was dying; and soon, if what she was seeing was correct.

Why would someone like this weak and feeble human have such immense potential? There had to be a reason for it....and yet she would cease to exist very soon...

"You can't die." Maryann decided.

"Umm, sorry?" May figured that had come a little out of left field.

"You can't die – there is something you have to do. Something important – otherwise why have such abilities?"

"Well, Sookie's telepathic – what about her?" May countered.

Maryann waved her hand "a parlour trick in the bigger scheme of things...but _you"_ she appraised May once more _"you're_ different."

May sighed "Yup, and I'm sick – so if I'm here to stop some big bad; then someone somewhere ticked the wrong box on hero abilities."

Maryann grinned "you think your gifts are some sort of celestial _administration error?_!"

"Yup..." May nodded and felt Eric roar with laughter in her head _'stop eves-dropping you nosey bastard!'_

'_Why? I might hear something interesting? Like how you think you're a.....what was it? Oh yes....a celestial administration error! Wait until the Magister hears that one!'_

May rolled her eyes and ignored him. Maryann looked interested "you're vampire is listening?"

"Oh yes, it's what he does – because he's a nosey old woman at heart."

'_Excuse me?!'_

'_I don't recall talking to you'._

"Is it very annoying?" Maryann couldn't imagine something that would be worse.

May smiled the smile of a woman in love "no; actually I find it a great comfort. We've always had a link, ever since I was a child; but lately, since we blood bonded....well, it's....." she cast about for the right word "heaven" she settled on finally. "I've also got very adept at having two conversations at once" she smiled.

Maryann nodded "I see – well, each to their own. I couldn't imagine anything worse."

May sighed "he's......I can't say. I daren't even _think_ it, because his head's big enough already." Another chuckle echoed round her mind.

Maryann laughed out loud "I like you, human; you're funny and tough. Not put on tough like Tara – _genuinely_ tough. But" and here she sobered "don't let that toughness rob you of your destiny. You and the vampire....who knows what awaits you in the future – your link, your abilities....all _so_ rare.

You won the heart of a killer; he's well known for his ruthlessness, and yet you gentled him. He should've gone mad years ago in fact, been killed by his own kind.

But you saved him, a mere human child; you changed his destiny.....all this points to something. Something's coming May, the two of you _will_ be needed."

She rose gracefully and went to the door "tell the vampire I said hello."

May nodded as the other woman left; and then she shuddered. She felt like she'd just had a conversation with a very beautiful, and very deadly, scorpion.

Rubbing a hand over her face she made her way to the attic; when she felt like this, a hug was all she needed – and Eric would never disappoint.

As she opened the door, his arms were already open and waiting. "What kept you?"

May grinned and lay down; _now _she felt better; his arms locked around her, pulling so close that they seemed to melt together into the darkness. In the gloom around them, Eric frowned; the clock had almost run down, the time to act was almost here – but could he do it?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Author's Note: Just to say it's got another cliffie - but if I didn't end it where I did, it would've ended up as a HUGE chapter; so I decided to split it into two. Nearly finished eighteen so you won't have too long to wait to find out what happens next. Sorry for the cliffhanger though.**_

**Summary: Jessica's plan is taking too long on her own; but dare she try and find another ally? And what of May; despite the strength of Eric's blood she's fading rapidly and time is running out for everyone – what comes next? Who will cave first? ENxOFC, BCxSS**

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Jessica looked at Eric "but _why_ won't ya bite her?" she wailed, causing both him and Pam to flinch "she's gonna _die!!"_

Eric heaved a sigh and balled his hands into fists at the mere thought of May no longer being around "she doesn't want me to.....and I have a little time yet to force her hand."

"Force her hand?' How the _fuck _are ya gonna do _that?!_ She cain't get much sicker without actually stoppin' breathin' ya know!!"

"Just _go,_ Jessica – you annoy me!" Eric barked at the girl.

She stamped her foot "fine! I'll go – but _I_ ain't givin' up! _I _want to save her, even if ya'll don't!!"

Before Eric could rip the girl's head off, Pam pulled her out of the room; when she returned she looked at him "I hate to admit the annoying child has a point, but she does."

Eric sighed "I know, I know.....I'm still trying to find the best way to do it."

Pam mentally rolled her eyes "just take her and bite her – it's not rocket science Eric."

"He's afraid she'll leave him" Chow offered "and, after the last time, I can't blame him."

Pam sighed – men were fools; even vampire ones it seemed.

0-0-0-0-0

Outside Jessica decided she would take the edge off her foul mood and go hunting bad guys; who knew? She might get lucky and find one with the same blood type as May – as at least more organs would give them a little more time.

She checked that she had the ice box just in case – a gal had to be prepared after all......

0-0-0-0-0

May sighed as Bill gave her what she now termed as 'the look'. "Bill, there is _no_ point staring at me like that; I made up my mind – now deal with it."

"Your death will serve no real purpose May...."

"It's the way things are for humans – we live, we die; end of." She smiled. Bill couldn't smile with her and she sighed "what is it?"

"Eric will go insane and Jessica..." he gave a shudder "...I don't even wish to _think_ about what _she_ will do..."

"So I have to become an immortal killer just to keep them on the straight and narrow?" May knew she was being unfair; but really, she had people coming by every day now trying to persuade her to turn.....it was ridiculous!

"You can mainstream – I do; indeed many vampires do."

"What if I don't _want_ to?"

"Then do what Jessica does – kill criminals."

May chuckled "you have an answer for everything don't you?"

Bill finally grinned "I try."

0-0-0-0-0

He reported back to Sookie a little later "she's adamant; and it seems the more we nag, the more she stands against it." He smiled ruefully "I think she just likes to be contrary."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait....." Sookie made a face and Bill stroked her cheek "it's not the best plan; but I think it will work.....let me explain...."

Fifteen minutes later Sookie threw her arms round his neck "you're a marvel, Bill!!"

0-0-0-0

Jessica also had a plan that ended up pushing May into a corner. She arrived at May's house with an ice box and a terrified man "I _got_ 'em!! Hooeeey!! I got em!" she cried as she pushed him into the house.

She was covered in blood "Jessica, what's happened?" Eric already had a feeling he knew _'oh my God, I think she did what you thought she wouldn't....' _For all he knew that May would be horrified; he had to chuckle. You couldn't fault the child for her ingenuinity; and her tenacity – she'd certainly learnt the latter from May.

"I killed this guy who raped a girl and her mamma – and his blood type's the same as ya'lls!" Jessica was thrilled at her luck. "So I tore out his liver and kidneys and then got a doctor."

"You did _WHAT?!!"_ May was shocked.

'_Told you' _Eric's voice chuckled in her head.

'_shut up, Eric'_ May grumbled back; she felt him stroke her arm but ignored him even as she wanted him to hug her – even as she thought it, his arms came round her and she leant against him.

"Oh he's a real surgeon May – I looked him up in the phone book and everythin'." Jessica thought May might be worried she'd just grabbed anyone to fix her; but the young vampire had been thorough.

She'd gone through the phone book and then gone to a late night internet cafe and looked up the few surgeons that were nearest online...this one seemed the best.

It had been easy to kidnap him; she explained that he was needed to operate on her friend who was dying. He seemed willing to help; though perhaps the fact she was covered in blood and showing her fangs, might have persuaded him to co-operate.

May was horrified; genuinely shocked. "Jessica......." she began slowly.

"Now May; don't let's argue none about this" Jessica held up her hand to stave off the expected protests "I want to help you live see; I cain't think about what I'll do without ya here. So if ya won't let someone turn ya – well, then I at least bought ya some time while ya think 'bout it some more."

May had the strangest urge to laugh; it seemed almost surreal that they were discussing an organ transplant for her, like other people argued over who was going to pay for the pizza delivery.

She actually felt too ill to really argue too much anyway – her hair was thinning because of all the toxins in her system; her skin was yellow and like paper and she knew the time was fast approaching where she would reach her tipping point – turn or die.

She sighed and went to get off the sofa where she was securely held by Eric. Instead he lifted her gently onto her feet and indicated that Jessica should approach.

"May? Look I know ya'll mad at me, but....." Jessica began to explain.

"Jessica – I'm......shocked I admit; and not a little....horrified. But your intentions were good, I can't fault them. I'm also touched that you think so much of me that you go to all this...." she looked at the ice box, the terrified surgeon "...trouble for me." She hugged the young vampire very tightly "but please _stop _worrying...."

"I cain't! Don't ya see, May?! You'm the only one who ever gave a flying fuck about me! No one else ever cared – not even my own fucking family!" May could see that Jessica was deeply distressed. She didn't know what to say to help her.....

The doctor cleared his throat "umm....for what it's worth, not only would the organs probably be unviable now; but I don't think you would survive the surgery. You look like your liver has pretty much failed – you'd need to be stabilised in hospital for at least two weeks before any surgery...."

He looked pityingly at May "and, I am sorry to say, I don't think you have that long."

The thing that terrified May, was not the death sentence just passed on her – but the way she felt Eric retreat from her mind entirely. Something he had not done since their blood bond.

She staggered for a moment as if she was entirely alone – she stood there; in a room full of people and wondered what to do. Could she leave them as easily as she supposed? Could she turn her back on those she loved like blood? Leave Jessica to people who didn't give a damn about her? Leave Eric.........no, the last thought made her feel physically sick; worse than any disease.

Thankfully she was saved from wondering too much as blessed darkness rushed up to meet her.

She heard Jessica scream and Eric call her name; then......nothing.........


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

**Swedish Translation:**

"**JAG älska med alt vilken är i jag ; min hjärtan , kropp och själ är all din till gör med som du vill."**

**Translates to "I love with all that is in me; my heart, body and soul is all yours to do with as you will."**

"**JAG älska du mer än äga kropp och själ."**

**Translates to "I love you more than my own body and soul."**

"**min älska."**

**Translates to "my love."**

"**för du er kärleken av min hjärtan. Min själ , om Jag har en lämna , är din."  
Translates to "for you are the love my heart. My soul, if I have one, is yours."**

_**Summary: May collapses; but her resolve is weakening – can she really leave all those she loves behind? If she does, what will happen to them? ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

She heard a voice – a long way off; calling her. It sounded almost......desperate. Finally when she could ignore it no longer she told it to shut up. Then strong arms were snatching her up – and hugging her so tightly she was gagging.

There were other voices – but they seemed farther away; someone was crying, sobbing even. She didn't care about all those voices – there was one she wanted, one she _needed....._she couldn't make her voice work. But she knew; she could still bring him back to her...

'_Eric?'_

'_I'm here – don't ever frighten me like that again, May! We thought you were dying right then!' _His voice sounded strained; sick even.

May sighed _'you left me – all alone, even in your own head, Eric; and you were so still.....'_

'_I had to control myself, May. My first impulse was to turn you; I had to get control of myself.' _There was a brief pause _'I'm sorry if I hurt you.'_

'_Eric....Eric....I can't leave.'_

"What?!" he was speaking out loud; she sensed the change sound.

"What? What is it?" Jessica appeared before her face as May gradually opened her eyes.

"She says she can't leave" Eric sounded incredulous.

May closed her eyes again; good Lord she was so tired _'If I die – I'll never see you again. I.....I can't accept that. Even seeing my family again is not enough. It's you Eric...I need you, more than anyone....anything in this world...or the next.' _May needed him to understand her feelings.

'_No May – don't worry; if you die I will soon follow you. I made up my mind the moment you die I will meet the noon sun with my chest bared – death is preferable to living without you.' _She could see him smiling; feel him caressing her arms even as he laid her back down on the bed.

She panicked _'no, no!! Eric, no! I....I won't leave you. I _swear,_ Eric!! I promised you, I would never leave you and I won't. I promise you....anything, Eric. I promise you __**anything**__ you want....Only you __**mustn't **__die, Eric...please.....__**please,**__ Eric....'_

'_May, May' _a hand stroked her cheek_ 'my sweet May; calm down. I will not exist without you; I __**refuse**__ to continue without you. I have lived over nine hundred years; that is more than any mortal could hope for. Indeed I would never have found you without my turning – I thank Odin every day for that curse, for it helped me find you. But I cannot go on without you; I will not.'_

He sounded amused with her, but oh so resolute. May couldn't do it – she couldn't kill him along with herself. She needed to think. _'Let me speak to the doctor – is he still here?'_

'_Yes, I was about to send the child to take him home – the poor man is traumatised.'_ He still sounded amused. May was confused; what had happened whilst she'd been unconscious – she couldn't help but feel something had shifted around her.

She forced her eyes open and saw the doctor coming towards her. He looked very sorry for her; she knew what she was about to ask wasn't going to be good news. Clearing her throat a few times she began "I'm so sorry – for all this" she waved a weak hand around the room. "But I want to ask....I need to know...how long?"

He knew what she was asking and gave it to her straight "a few days at most – I'd say two to three days tops."

May sighed; it didn't give her long. She had to decide now.....but it was so hard. Leave Eric; let him die with her – leave everyone and everything she cared about too. Or, run the risk of becoming a monster......

"Thank you; that's all I needed to know." She gave a wobbly smile, even as the tears began to leak out of her closed her eyes.

"He loves you very much you know" The doctor nodded; as if surprised that vampires _could_ love. "He won't survive you; I see it a lot with couples like you two. One dies and the other soon follows...people say you can't die of a broken heart; I beg to differ because I've seen it happen and more than once. But if it's not a broken heart, perhaps it's loneliness; either way one won't survive without the other."

May opened her eyes and nodded "but I'm dying...."

"Hmm...sounds like you don't have to though. The girl was trying to convince your blond boyfriend to.....turn you, I think she called it?" May nodded "but he wouldn't; though I could see he wanted to."

May studied this man before her – this stranger. "Would you want to live forever? Live on blood and nothing else? Run the risk of killing people?"

He hummed for a moment "not sure – ask me in ten years when I'm fifty" he smiled. Then he patted her arm "but if becoming a vampire was the only way I could stay with my wife....well, then....yes; yes I probably would want to live forever. For anything else without her would be incomprehensible to me."

May nodded "thank you; you've helped me more than you realise."

"If that's the case, can I go home now? It's midnight and I have surgery in the morning_; and_ I will have missed my wife's call from her sister's house – I'm only grateful she wasn't home tonight; seeing your young friend over there would've totally freaked her out."

May smiled "I'll make sure someone takes you home immediately."

"Remember what I said – and you've only got a few days. Don't prevaricate too long. Just think about what's important – the rest will come." He patted her arm and turned to Eric "she says I can go. Would someone take me home, please?"

Eric could see that May, somehow, had calmed the man down. Perhaps it was another effect of her ability she didn't even realise she had. "Yes, I've already called a....friend." As he spoke Bill arrived "this is Doctor ....I'm sorry I don't know your name?"

"Jeffrey Saunders..."

"Doctor Jeffrey Saunders – Jessica brought him. Can you return him home, Bill. I'd be grateful; at least you'd do it with him in one piece." Eric sounded friendly, but there was a light in his eyes that worried Bill. Would the plan even work, or would they end up losing both of them?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Eric sent Jessica to dispose of the now useless body parts, and clean herself up; Bill had taken the good doctor away. So May and Eric were left alone. May sighed and went to sit up; but Eric's hands were already helping her.

"What do I _do?"_ her face was anguished "Eric, I don't want to leave you...I can't. But I don't want to be a monster, either."

"Do whatever you want" he reassured her "decide what is best for you.

Only know this May Tierney" his hands held her face whilst he stared hard at her; his words echoing in her mind even as he spoke them out loud. "Wherever you go, I will follow you. To Valhalla, Helvete.....it matters not to me. I will not stay in any place that does not have you in it, May. So accept that and you can decide with an easy mind what you wish to do; knowing I will be with you."

May looked at him; her Viking warrior. So sure now he had made his decision; whether she lived or died he would be with her. But it was not that easy.....she needed to think.

"Eric, can I be alone – for a little while. Not in here" a weary hand tapped her head "don't ever leave me like that again, in fact. But out here" she waved a hand at the room, before giving him a weak smile "you put me off; you're so handsome and I....I love you so very much Eric Northman."

He crushed her to him and whispered fervently in her ear in Swedish "JAG älska med alt vilken är i jag ; min hjärtan , kropp och själ är all din till gör med som du vill." She didn't know what he was saying but she loved him all the more for it; because she knew it meant a lot to him to speak in his own language.

The first time he'd ever told he loved her – truly and utterly he'd said it in Swedish. "JAG älska du mer än äga kropp och själ"

She'd giggled "I hope that was complimentary Mr Northman!"

He'd kissed her senseless before replying "I was only telling you that I love you more than my own body and soul, May."

She'd sat open mouthed and then flung her arms round his neck "I love you too, Eric. More than will ever know or even understand – without you I have no life, I merely exist."

Now she lay in a bed where she might die, and take him with her if she wasn't careful. That she didn't want her on conscience; she needed to think, but she had so little time to do it in.

Still, all her noble gestures seemed so pointless in the light of what Eric intended to do; she would sacrifice so much.....and so many, if necessary, to keep him safe. But could she risk becoming the monster she feared and adding to the tensions between the vampire and human communities?

Then she thought of Maryann's insistence that something was coming that would need she and Eric to stop it... She scratched her head; she felt Eric hovering on the edge of her mind and went to him.

The moment he wrapped his arms around her – even though he was now in another room, she knew what she had to do. Even death didn't frighten her now if she had him with her. So long as they were together, she didn't care anymore – death was transient after all; merely crossing through a doorway into another room. Eric...Eric meant all to her; she had him and she would hold him, everything else really didn't matter anymore........

'_You will always have me, my May; I was yours from that moment when you six years old and told me I was your angel. I will never forsake you, min älska – för du er kärleken av min hjärtan. Min själ, om Jag har en lämna , är din."_

May held him close and before she could speak he was back with her; real arms wrapped her close and he lay on the bed with her. The decision made, they would meet the consequences together.......


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: May's final decision is made – now she just needs her friends to help her carry it out; especially Eric. ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Eric truly believed that May intended to die; he didn't believe anyone had changed her mind. He meant to meet the noon day sun with his chest bared, just as he told her he would, the day she finally passed from where he could hold her as he was now.

He would be with her in Valhalla – he could not believe Odin would be so cruel as to find him his soulmate, and then to take her from him for all eternity. But even if she went to Helvete, he would follow her – he would defy even the Valkyrie to remain with May.

May on the other hand now had a different plan – but she would need everyone to help her. The sands were running out fast and she was deeply fearful she had left it all too late through her stubborness.

0-0-0-0-0

"Can you get a message to the Magister Pam?" May asked as the blond vampire strolled into her living room and poised delicately on the end of the sofa.

"Why? Do I look like a messenger to you?" A perfectly plucked eyebrow arched.

"I want to know a few things and I don't know how to contact him myself. He usually comes to me you see." May smiled.

Realisation dawned on Pam's face – her mouth set into a thin line "you may have left it too late you know?"

"I know – but I'm willing to risk it. I just need to know what I'm getting into."

"Alright – I'll make a call; it's too far to travel, even if I wanted to – which I don't."

May shrugged "whatever; so long as he comes today – I don't have much longer."

Pam frowned "don't say that – that stupid doctor gave you two to three days and it's already been a week and you're still breathing. Your tenacity amazes even me."

May grinned "well, I'm honoured that's like a ticker tape parade from anyone else."

Pam allowed a small smile – she'd never support the human like she did Eric, but she had a growing respect for her. She was feisty and tenacious; it was......enlightening. She also wasn't whiny like Jessica, angsty like Bill or....worst of all.....earnest like Sookie.

Out of all of them she was relieved that Eric had taken May and not one of the others; if he had, she'd have had to drain them to put herself out of their misery – consequences be damned; especially where sincere little Miss Stackhouse was concerned. Her only consideration with Sookie was that her blood would be so sweet it'd rot her damn teeth.

She rose gracefully and stepped outside to make the call. She could see the human was rapidly fading and relayed this to the Magister. He agreed to come immediately.

0-0-0-0-0

As he arrived so did Arlene – May sighed and Pam looked happy; both knew this was unlikely to end well.

It didn't; Arlene was scathing of vampires. May knew this and usually ensured the woman was never at their house when Eric was there.....she smiled as she realised what she was thinking; _their _house she'd got Bill and Eric to move her bed into the attic and she slept there with Eric during the day.

In fact that was the only way she _could_ sleep – without Eric being there she laid awake and silent, as if waiting for death. It tortured her, so she ensured she had her body clock in synch with his.

However, Arlene didn't seem to feel the need to be invited this time. Her thick black mascara and eyeliner running down her face as her tears flowed she sobbed over an uncomfortable May, as the Magister and Pam looked on; the former in barely disguised disgust and the latter in open amusement.

"Oh you poor _baby!"_ May began to try and extricate herself from the clinging woman "you look so _ill_ honey!"

"She's dying" Pam felt compelled to point out – clearly enjoying May's discomfort.

"I know that vamp!" Arlene almost spat the words as she glared at Pam; earning a bemused look from the blond "but she'll go out a damn _human _– I bet you don't even _remember_ being one of us!!""

Pam inspected a perfectly manicured nail "oh I do....barely, but enough to know I don't see why you people cling to the existence so determinedly."

"Because we've got a _soul!_ You lost yours when you let someone suck the damn life right outa your body!" she was almost dribbling now and May shoved gently at her shoulders and then offered her a tissue.

"Here take this and sit over there" she frowned at Arlene "these are my guests and my friends Arlene, just like you – treat them with respect please." Sick as she was no one could mistake the tone of her voice; Pam grinned at Arlene and flicked out her fangs.

Arlene gave a squeal and shot away as if scalded and sat in the seat nearest May "if they bite ya, I'm gonna stake 'em!"

"Arlene" May sighed ignoring the chuckle from Pam "you wouldn't even reach _me,_ before they took you out let alone a stake – which I don't have as Eric lives here now and I worry I might use it if he fusses me much more." The Magister chuckled.

She held up a hand to stop the tirade she knew was coming " And before you start launching into what evil creatures they are, can I remind you that Hitler was human and he slaughtered millions more than vampires have and ever will."

The Magister clapped slowly "well met, May – well met."

Arlene glowered at him "are you sayin' we're worse than those filthy bloodsuckers?!"

May hissed a breath – clearly showing her impatience with her friend _"don't_ call them that under my roof, Arlene!" her temper was rising and the two vampires wondered if she would lose it and use her powers; indeed both were interested to see if she still had the use of them this close to death.

"But that's what they _are!"_ Arlene was clearly horrified that May was defending them.

"No, they're not" May turned and glared at the flame haired woman "do I also need to remind you that I _love _a vampire? That one of my best friends, as in Jessica, is a vampire; that many of my other newer friends are vampires" she waved a hand to include the Magister and Pam, which drew raised eyebrows from both "and that even my _brother's_ best friend is a vampire?"

"I don't know how you can love one of 'em" Arlene muttered beligerantly "I'd be too afraid he'd kill me in my sleep."

May had had enough "oh what you mean like Renee or whatever the hell that psycho's name was that you were going to _marry_ did? After all didn't he break into Jason Stackhouse's home and strangle his girlfriend while they both slept? Didn't he chase Sookie half way to Bill Compton's place and beat her up – probably would've killed her too if it hadn't been for Sam Merlotte.

You compare that bastard with _Eric?_ You _dare_ to compare him to someone who has shown me nothing but love and compassion – you even sully Eric by comparing him in the same breath as that psychotic serial killer?!"

Arlene was struggling to breath, her eyes bulging; tears poured like a waterfall from her eyes, mucus dripped from her nose and a thin line of foam formed along her lips which were pressed tightly together.

May's own eyes were changing colour the Magister noted with interest. "I think you're killing her or something" Pam noted with glee.

May took a deep shuddering breath and averted her gaze – she'd never done anything like that before; she knew she wouldn't have been able. Her body might be dying, but it was changing too. She squashed the misgivings she had about what she was going to do – she'd cross that bridge if and when she approached it.

"Anyway Arlene – you're going to leave here" she turned her full gaze back on the other woman and Pam noted with surprise that May's normally deep blue eyes were now......purple......

"You're going to leave here, go home and wake your babies and hug them dearly; you will NOT remember any of this. You will sleep really well tonight; and, when you wake up tomorrow morning, you will NOT, I repeat, NOT hate vampires anymore.

You will be kind and courteous to them, you will treat them with respect and you WILL find that by doing so you will like them. You will also make sure you have better taste where men are concerned! Now GO!" All the lights were flickering, not only in May's home, but also the street.

"Oh my!" Pam grinned gleefully; she was really glad now that she'd got the night's 'Maywatch'; as her and Chow called it. Eric loathed leaving May, but the club needed him there at least occasionally.

Arlene rose as if in a daze and stumbled from the house; moments later they heard her car start up. Bill frowned from the door, even as the other two vampires in the room gave her a round of applause – indeed the Magister stood "bravo, May! Bravo!"

Her eyes which were by now _glowing _purple, gradually began to fade back to their usual colour. She had risen off the sofa, her whole body radiating power – dangerous power.

She slumped back onto the sofa and gave the two vampires in the room a weak smile "I aim to entertain, sir."

"And you do May – you surely do." The words were spoken softly and close by. She opened her eyes and saw him sat by her "which is why I am glad to see you are changing your mind about the inevitability of death; at least that's what I'm given to believe by Pam....or was she lying?" he flashed a dark look at the blond, whose smile wavered.

"No." May denied, not really computing that he had silently wiped the thin trickle of blood that seeped from her nose and licked it with undisguised relish "I will die of course; but not like Arlene thinks."

"I see; and what brought this change of heart about?" He sat back at a growl from Bill "I mean no harm Compton; Eric understands I have an....interest in this little human's existence, so must you."

"She is his! You take her blood!" Bill growled "he would not like you touching her so.....intimately and you know it. The laws of vampires apply even to you; they have a blood bond."

The Magister glared "I know, I am fully aware of what occurs here; but it was merely a nosebleed, it's not like I bit her. But I am at liberty to like and dislike whomever I choose – at the moment I like her and dislike you." He waved a dismissive hand at the confederate "you're just sore because you lost the war."

May chuckled "that was one hundred and seventy odd years ago; I think he's probably got over the disappointment by now." Suddenly everyone felt relaxed and the mood lightened.

"Did you do that?" the Magister asked, clearly intrigued.

May shrugged and blushed "I'm changing sir; more than you can imagine. But there are things I need to know before I say goodbye to this life.....and....."

Bill's eyebrows hit his hairline "you're not going through with it? You've changed your mind?!!" He swooped over and hugged her so tightly she groaned.

A finger tapped his shoulder "ahem...she's his, remember?"

Bill had the grace to look shamefaced "agreed; I am sorry. But we all thought....even _Eric _thought...."

"I understand" the other vampire nodded "as did I." He looked at May "I am clearly dying to know, pardon the pun" he smiled "what has brought about this volte face?"

"Eric" Pam nodded with certainty, her eyes softening at the warm smile that involuntarily lit up May's face.

"Yes." The human said "she's right. It's Eric. I love him so much....I....." she stopped and tried to put order to the thoughts that swirled around her mind about why she'd changed her opinion about everything.

She took a deep breath and began again "I love him; it's that simple, and I can't leave him. It's not that I won't, or I shouldn't...I _can't_. I don't even want to meet my family again without him. He can't die, and I can't go without him."

"But he said he would meet the noon sun after your death" the Magister reasoned "if there is something more after this existence, I do not doubt for a moment that you two would find each other again."

"I know that; but I can't risk it – I won't. Besides, he's an excellent sheriff, and you need him; I can't take him from you anymore than I can leave him myself" She closed her eyes at the remembered conversation, where he reiterated his determination to die with her.

Suddenly Eric was there _'May? Is all well? I felt a surge earlier – you even affected me; and not in a good way.'_ There was slight chuckle, but she also sensed his concern.

All in the room noted the loving smile form on her face, the way she relaxed as if being held; and all marvelled at it, even Pam. _'I'm fine. Arlene was here, the Magister is here, Pam is here and now Bill's arrived – I'm surprised I wasn't merely asking you how to dispose of the bodies.'_

A laugh echoed round her mind and a ghostly hand caressed her cheek _'you should be resting, not entertaining. Pam is there to keep an eye on you, Bill and the Magister should leave; you tire easily, May. We have so little time together left in this world I guard it jealously.'_

She nodded at him _'I know – but it's nice to have visitors; well, except when Arlene was here. I'll tell you about it later. Go back to work; the quicker you finish, the quicker you come home.....I miss you.'_

'_I'm only a thought away, May – always a thought, a breath. I will never leave you.'_ His voice had grown wistful and May swallowed the tears; remembering this was why she had made the decision she had. _'Don't cry little bird; your vampire will always protect you.'_

'_That's not why I cry, Eric. You make me so happy.....I cry because you love me.'_

'_Well, I would hope it would please you, not make you weep!' _he smiled.

'_Go back to work, you idiot!'_ she chuckled even as the tears leaked from her eyes.

A whisper of a sigh echoed round her mind and May had a vision of him running a hand through his hair in concern. "Oh, you've cut it again! You know Pam's _very _good; you look _hot!"_ the laugh was loud and heartfelt and resounded round her head as he broke contact.

She refocused on the room, glad she had eased his worries, at least for now. She blushed so red, when she realised they were all staring at her, she thought she'd explode. "Oh I'm sorry....did I say that all out loud?"

"Only the last part" Pam smiled and preened "thank you for the compliment."

"Don't mention it; it's true, you _are_ very good." Pam continued to preen under the praise and Bill mentally rolled his eyes; Lord but the woman was shallow.

"I think I see the connection and the reason for the decision" the Magister patted her hand, choosing to ignore the exchange "how can I help?"

"I need to understand your laws."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know what I can and can't do.....after...it happens" she heaved a sigh "I'm changing sir, I need to know what I have to control. Maryann came to see me a few days ago. She thinks I'm here to stop something terrible happening; she says I _need_ to survive, that Eric _needs_ to survive."

She sighed again and scrubbed a thin hand through her wispy hair "I need to be with him, that's all _I _know. That's the only thought that echoes round my mind; I hate to be cruel, but I couldn't give a shit about anything else. The world ending, some big bad coming to kill us – it doesn't matter, _all_ that matters is Eric." She looked at her nails "I'm sorry if that sounds selfish."

"It does, but it's understandable when we find our soulmate – especially where a vampire is concerned. But I do admit that your bond with Eric Northman intrigues me – it's stronger than anything I've ever seen before."

May nodded "I see – well, I don't say that I understand it fully myself; but it's as I say I can't leave him, but I'm also concerned that I will be a threat to other vampires and humans."

The Magister looked unconcerned "we could deal with you, should the need arise."

"Are you sure, I really need you to be sure I wouldn't hurt you." May looked at him earnestly and he smiled "your concern for our safety does you credit May, but rest assured that not even you could overcome vampires if we needed to subdue you."

May smiled in return and sank back onto the pillows "thank you; that is actually more reassuring than you can imagine."

Suddenly Eric appeared at the door "what is it? Is she alright?"

May grinned at him "better than you can imagine – 'Maywatch' has been nothing but entertaining tonight." She winked at Pam; who looked surprised she knew the nickname, but then the blond merely nodded in return.

The Magister leant forward "it is up to your maker to tell you of our ways and, especially in these particular circumstances, I wouldn't dream of depriving him of the duties.......as much as I might want to."

Eric growled and the Magister sat back with a smirk "my, my May – what loyalty you inspire in the local male vampire population." He turned the smirk on Pam "must be very galling for you Pam, to find this sick little human having so much more charisma than you, a six hundred year old vampire...."

Pam merely gave him a tight smile, poking her tongue out as he turned away. May stifled the chuckle and Pam winked at her....

0-0-0-0-0

As she and Bill left; Pam to go back to the club and close up, Bill to collect Sookie from Merlotte's and to tell them how the sick woman had finally changed her mind – May knew it was time to broach the subject with Eric.

She wanted him to turn her – but if not she'd get Pam or Chow to do it. She'd like Jessica, she figured it would be almost like getting a sister; but Bill thought the young redhead was still too new to the life herself, though he understood May's motivation for wishing her friend to be the one to turn her if Eric refused.

He also understood why she said he couldn't – Eric would rip his throat out and Sookie would then kill May.....at least that was May's take on it, and she probably wouldn't be far wrong.

Ironically, considering Eric had tried to turn May once already, she was as aware as he was that the Viking might yet refuse this time. He was so sure she would rather die, that he had merely made up his mind now to join her once she'd taken her last breath.

He'd got Chow to vow he would stake him if May died at night, Pam having point blank refused; or had said he would he would carry her body out to meet the noon day sun if she died during the day.

Bill sighed; Jessica was right about one thing, it really did suck to be a vampire sometimes.... He smiled as he thought that she would laugh at that and say "oh my _God_, Bill – you made a _funny!!"_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: The clock's stopped, the sands are nearly gone – can May persuade Eric before it's too late? ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

May sighed as Eric tucked her into their bed "we really should move this back downstairs; it's ridiculous having this thing in the attic."

"If I go back to the bedroom you can't be with me, and I don't sleep. So what's the point?"

"It's more comfortable for you down there."

"But I get lonely and fed up – and then I get cranky and do horrible things to Arlene when she comes over...." May scooted over as he climbed in and spooned her "and I don't get this either...." she sighed again, contentedly, as she tugged his arms around her.

He grunted non-comittedly, but she could see he'd given in. She hoped he'd be so biddable about other things too.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

She rolled over to look at him – even in the gloom she could just make out his features "I haven't got much longer" she looked into his eyes "tomorrow? It'll be my last day."

"I thought it would be soon; you proved that doctor wrong though" his voice had gotten gravelly and he stopped to clear his throat. "I'll be right behind you May, all I ask is that you wait for me....just a little while; your Viking won't desert you."

May pursed her lips. "What? What is it?" He checked her over "are you in pain again, do you need your meds?"

He loomed over her, concern and worry written all over his face. She knew that, if he wasn't already dead and therefore frozen as a thirty something, she'd have probably aged him twenty years these last few months.

As she had told Pam only a few days before; the guilt of knowing the hurt she'd inflicted on Eric was something she would have to live with for eternity, should things go according to plan. But the guilt was a small price to pay to put things right now, however.

She hated doing it again, but this time it was for a good cause "I need you, Eric." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck "so long as I have you, then I won't feel anything."

He still looked concerned "May? What is it? Something's wrong; you're doing your best to block me."

"I want you to turn me." There she'd said it "it's the only way for us to remain together; for us to remain _here._ You're needed and, according to the (admittedly) supremely weird Maryann, so am I. We have responsibilities, friends – we can't just leave them."

Eric rocked away from her.....o-_kay,_ that wasn't the reaction she'd hoped for. "absolutely not, May! I know that's not what _you_ really want – fuck them! Fuck them all! I just want to get one damn fucking thing for _you,_ May! A death _you_ want!"

He was sat on the side of the bed, his back rigidly towards her. She heaved herself up and wrapped her thin arms around him "I _will_ get the death I want, Eric. But I will also get to spend eternity with you – for me....it's a win/win" he felt her shrug "I should've realised that before."

He turned in a blur so that suddenly she was resting in his lap before she realised he'd moved "and what of your fears? You've been saying for weeks you're changing and it's worrying you....like tonight; what _did_ happen with Arlene?"

"It's easier if I show you." She reached out with images via their blood bond; Eric saw plainly all that had transpired with Arlene in front of Pam, the Magister and, latterly, Bill.

"I see; what did the Magister say?"

May smiled "he's not worried, Eric. He thinks you lot could take me easily."

"Do _you_ think so?"

May frowned, but replied honestly "not sure; but I don't care." Suddenly she looked supremely fierce "I couldn't care if I torched the world Eric; I just need you. But I'm fooling myself with statements like that because if I burned the world, I'd burn you – and that would never happen."

She reached up and stroked his face; he closed his eyes and pressed a kiss into her palm "you often call me your saviour you know; when you sleep. In your sleep, you beg me not to leave you. You ask me why I saved you so long ago, only to abandon you now." Her eyes brimmed "well, I'm not going to. I do believe in Heaven, Eric. I believe in a place where my family waits for me....but it doesn't matter without you."

His voice caught "I _will _come with you, May. I will not forsake you; or don't you believe I would get into your Heaven?"

"I know you'd come with me; and I don't care about Heaven. If they didn't let you in then I'd follow you to hell." She kissed the strong cool fingers that pressed to her cheek.

"But I would rather stay _here_ with you, Eric; than go to them. That's my decision. End of." She smiled serenely "As that 'Twilight' novel said – "dying is easy, living is hard"; and I've _never_ been a quitter."

She looked around the house "the boys won't mind; they love me whatever happens and they seem to adore you" she nodded to the dogs sprawled around the room.

Eric smiled when all three looked over as if aware they were being spoken of "we have an agreement."

"Well good for you; always pays to have the guard dogs on side, that's half the battle." May smiled, as she continued "I won't miss the sun as much as you think either; I mean I've hardly seen it these last months anyway."

She chuckled and the tears spilled "but you...._you_ are _my_ saviour; you'll be a supreme superhero to my brother alone if you turn me – he'll never be able to thank you enough. If you save me now, as you did when I was just a little girl of six and you were my angel, I will never leave you again, you have my word."

A single red tear leaked onto Eric's cheek from under his closed lids; may reached up with a delicate finger and wiped it up – before putting the finger in her mouth and sucking the tiny globe of thick dark blood off her digit "anyway" she grinned wickedly "I want to know what sex is like with you and I can't do it now – I might snap or implode, or something equally gross."

The action of licking his blood from her hand was so erotic to Eric that he groaned and leant into her neck. May moved so he could reach her throat more easily, her arms sliding up and around his neck, holding him to her; but he merely ghosted butterfly kisses over her skin.

May frowned – okay, time for the big guns; blood bonds were useful for many things and images worked too. She let him see all the things she would like to do with him if she was a vampire and fit and healthy.

Eric groaned against her skin "May you are not playing fair......"

May shrugged "this is it for me, Eric; in a few hours I'll be gone – one way or the other....I'm not required to be fair; in fact it's almost part of the job description that, as a dying person, I get to be as _un_fair as I like."

The images continued to swirl through his mind; his grip on her tightened, she could feel his erection straining against his jeans "May you're being cruel....."

"Probably" May agreed "don't care." He began to kiss her in earnest; she broke away "Eric, I'm too sick to do anything right _now......"_

"Dammit May!!" He stood up; taking her with him though she noted with satisfaction.

"You were, pardon the pun, dead keen to turn me a few months ago....."

"You showed me the error of my ways, wench!" he growled as he pressed cool lips against her cheek.

"Ooh, I'm a wench am I....when do I get to be a harpy? I much prefer being a harpy." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Eric raised his head and stared in disbelief "you've got hours to live and yet you're enjoying tormenting me?!!"

"Yup, got it one, blondie – so let me remind you of a few things I would love to do to you......"

Eric's eyes rolled back in his head as May put quite a few x-rated images into his mind, along with the physical sensations that went with them.

"You see Pam told me that sex and biting to vampires is like cheese and pickle, peanut butter and jelly.....you guys can't really have one without the other.

I double checked that with Sookie and she admitted, whilst blushing furiously, that Bill usually bites her when they make love. So I reckon that if I wind you up enough you'll do it to stop me making you....umm....mess up those designer duds of yours." She nodded to his expensive black jeans.

"You're a witch; a mindless tormenting, witch....." he managed to grind out as he laid her on the bed; desperately trying to force her out of his mind. Her and her lithe, healthy body that was doing all.....that to him.

"MAY!" he barked at her "stop it!"

"Or what? You'll turn me? That's the idea Eric. I'm not going to stop until you do. If _you_ won't, if you leave here like you're thinking of doing – I have a number of people willing to help me."

"Who?" he managed to growl; the images flowing faster and more freely now; May's ghostly hands moving over his body mercilessly.

"Oh, Pam, Chow....." she saved the best for last "also the Magister said he'd oblige. Of course, as I understand it, I'd have to go with them if they turned me....but hey I'm sure we'd hook up again in a few centuries, right? You could hold these thoughts for that long, couldn't you?"

Eric looked at the sultry temptress in his mind and the sick woman giving him her best 'who me?' look on the bed "you really are the spawn of satan" he muttered brokenly.

"Nah, it's mostly a ceremonial role to be honest. So will you do it? Because even if you kill all the people I've already mentioned? Jessica said she'd help me."

"Jessica?" Even in the half light of the little lamp by the attic door, May could see Eric's eyebrows hit his hairline.

"Yeah she said it would be just like having a big sister – I could go and live with her and.....Bill."

"_Compton?!"_ Eric all but roared.

"Uh-huh" May nodded, keeping the innocent look in place "I thought that was really sweet of them."

"What does Sookie say about all this?"

"She's all for it; she just doesn't want me to die – I can oblige so long as _someone _turns me."

"But why _me?"_ Eric had made other vampires over the years. Some were by accident, in the early days of his changed existence – until he learned to kill his victims. However May was different; she was special and he wasn't sure he would want her to be under the influence of him as a barrier to them.

She picked up the thought "you think I would _have_ to obey you?" she chuckled "oh man, and there I thought you knew the real me, mister."

"It is our way...."

"Yup well, as far as I'm concerned that's one vamp rule I will _not_ be adhering to; if it pisses you off you could ground me or something." In spite of everything, Eric couldn't stop the chuckle at the image of him grounding her.

"I'm with you because I love you; I love you more than you will ever even be able to comprehend" she stroked his face - putting more romantic images of them in his mind now; watching the night sky, sitting on the porch.... things they used to do until she got too sick to leave the house.

He was wavering she could tell – he shook his head "what about children?"

"Eric, in case you forgot – I'm dying; there'll be no kids for me anyway. I have you, and I'll have eternity – I reckon it's a decent trade." She held his face between her hands "do you honestly think I would ask this of you if I wasn't absolutely sure?"

He sighed "would you really ask Jessica?"

"Absolutely – I'd even ask Bill himself if I thought I'd get what I wanted in the end. I just want you forever; don't you want me like that, am I so bad?"

Eric's resolve broke "yes I do want you; no, you're not that bad – I am." He ghosted a kiss over her face "I tried May; I tried so hard to do what you wanted, always remember that."

"Do it Eric – whatever comes after we'll cope." She turned her head and, with a moan of surrender, Eric kissed her warm skin for the last time and then....................bit deeply.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: So....May's being turned, but what's next? ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

May sighed as Eric's teeth slid into her throat. It didn't really hurt; she'd thought it would, but it didn't. It pinched a little, like getting an injection, but that was all.

Now she felt languid; tired and a little dizzy – she could feel Eric gulping down her blood in long, slow drags against her skin. She felt herself almost falling away; dropping into a silky darkness that promised to take away all her suffering.

Far in the distance she could make out people; they were standing as if waiting – at the end of a tunnel. They were in a bright light; but they weren't calling as she'd expected. They merely stood as if waiting for her to make a decision.

She felt Eric then; in her mind, pushing at her to drink. _'May, now is the time to decide. You hover at the point between life and death; if you wish to go I will follow. But if you wish to stay you must drink my blood.'_

May latched onto his wrist without hesitation; in the distance the tallest of the people raised a hand in farewell and the light faded, taking them with it. May sighed – she wondered if she would ever see them again?

Eric felt her let her family go; felt her decide to become vampire. He couldn't believe she would choose him over her own bloodkin – the realisation had left him reeling.

He'd truly believed that when it had come to it, when she saw them waiting for her then she would've gone to them and merely waited, he hoped, for him to catch them up. Instead the moment he'd spoke she had chosen him.

She drank until he pushed her away "now you must go to ground" he whispered brokenly; his emotions still raw; she barely nodded. Her breathing slowed and her heart stopped.....May Tierney, the human, was dead.

0-0-0-0

Three days later Eric stood on the side of a grave; he had buried her in the graveyard near Sookie and Bill's homes. They were her friends after all and it seemed the right thing to do.

They'd all wanted to be here to greet her at her rebirth; but he'd put his foot down and, surprisingly, Compton had backed him up "it is extremely bewildering for a newborn – they find their new life very confusing. Best to let Eric show her the basics before we all descend."

The others hadn't been happy about it, but had finally agreed. Even Jessica had given in eventually; but only after Eric had acceded to her coming to see May the following night.

So now here he stood waiting....waiting for his May to finally come back to him. He would never admit to anyone – not even May – what hell he'd been through these last three nights. Indeed the night before Pam had brought him here herself and told him to stay put until May had risen – he was too unsettled she'd said to be allowed out in public; he was scaring even the most ardent fangbanger.

At that moment they'd both realised that he would've had to have been destroyed if May had died a human death. Eric knew then, better than ever before, he could not live without her – could not function, on any level. They thought him merely distracted without May; but he knew he was close to going back to the insane thing he had been when a small child had reached out in her grief so many years before.

Eric hadn't realised how much he'd come to rely on their blood bond; he was used to flitting in and out of her mind. Well, to be honest he actually rarely left it; was always shadow at the very darkest corner – always there, always watching. Alert to any danger, any perceived threat to his May.

He was unsure if she was aware of his presence – if she was she didn't mention it. But she touched his own mind often too; radiated teasing comments, chatter or just the warmth of her love. To be without that for even three days was too much for him.....

Finally the soil began to undulate and Eric dug frantically down into it; clasping a hand he hauled her out. "May" he breathed, into her soil encrusted hair "you've come back to me."

Dark blue eyes laughed up to him "where else would I go, Eric? How could I leave my soul behind me, as well as my heart?"

He crushed her too him and then thrust her away to look at her. She looked tired "you must feed....this time from me; I have fed well to prepare for this night. Next time you can decide for yourself if you wish to feed or drink 'True Blood'."

She nodded; he drew her to him and offered his neck. She could see the vein – her fangs flipped down and she bit deep; not thinking about what she was doing. She drank deeply and Eric held himself stiffly; May frowned a little, was she doing it wrong?

She licked the wound and it began heal almost immediately "am I doing it wrong?"

Eric shook his head "you....were doing it perfectly" he nodded, his voice husky.

"Then why were you so stiff? Like I repulsed you?" hurt clouded her eyes; had she gone through all this only to be rejected now?

"I wasn't repulsed May; just the opposite...." it was then she saw the passion in his eyes.

"Oh...._o-h!"_ she blushed bright red; the blood she had taken from him suffusing her face.

She felt stronger, healthy – finally how she'd thought she should've always felt. Eric wanted to know "how do you feel?"

She summed it up in one word "brilliant!" Her skin was pale; almost translucent – but healthy to the touch, if cold. Her hair was thick and a deep auburn colour – it shone like spun gold and sparked in the light of the lamp like fire.

Her figure had returned to its curvy shape from before she'd sickened; and, overall, May had the allure of a vampire – she could be very dangerous, Eric decided. This was one female vampire that would have men of every species dropping to their knees and offering themselves to her.......he would need to control his jealousy very well.

"What of your abilities?" he was curious to see if she'd retained them.

She reached out to him and he found he couldn't move; at all. Then he turned and started to walk away from her – something he would never do willingly. She laughed and released him "come back, Eric – for it seems you will need to keep me in check."

He nodded; and kept his face blank. Her compulsion was the strongest he'd ever known it; he'd had no way of resisting it at all.....perhaps May's concerns hadn't been as unwarranted as he'd thought.

She was staring at him when he turned round "I scare you. You think me a monster now."

"No, May; I would never think that – but I do believe that you were right to be concerned about your powers. Is there anything else you can do?"

May sighed and concentrated – pushing her thoughts out, she found Sookie _'hey Sookie! I'm back!'_

There was shock and then delight _'May?!! Oh my God, May! Can you read minds like me now?'_

'_Not sure – think so. Is that bad?'_

'_Not for me sugah – finally I have someone just like me around here!'_

May retreated with a swift farewell. "Apparently I can read minds...."

"Whose?"

"Sookie's."

Eric judged the distance to the blonde's house "any further than that?"

May pushed out again and this time, connected with Sam. "Merlotte's?"

"The bar or the barman?"

"Both - Sam's at the bar. He doesn't know I connected with him though."

"Connected? So you do more than just _read_ the mind?"

"I suppose" May shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable with what she could now do "I can actually go inside and inspect their memories, thoughts, feelings – the whole thing."

She pushed out with a feeling of friendship and warmth – it reached Pam and Chow all the way over in Shreeveport. They shared a look; it seemed little May had arisen, and was more than she had been before.

Eric felt the feeling wash over him like a wave "that reached Pam...." May murmured; before adding, almost defensively "I told you I was changing, Eric. I warned you – I warned everyone...."

"May, I don't care – you've come back to me that's all that matters. I worried you would leave me when your family came for you – instead you chose me." He gathered her close; and she sighed contentedly.

"Of course I would choose you Eric; even Heaven loses its shine without you. I would _always _choose you – never doubt that." She snuggled into him once more.

"Let's go home – your hounds have missed you. So have the others; I have no doubt that Jessica will break her promise and come to see you tonight." He huffed in irritation.

May reached out "no, she won't. Bill's forbade it and Sookie's spending time with her to make up for it." She giggled "they're both getting more than a bit fed up with Bill ordering them around. He wants to be careful, even if Jessica won't do it – I wouldn't bet on Sookie not staking him."

Eric laughed loudly and, pulling her to him, he swung her round "I love you, wench!"

May wiggled her eyebrows "I've repeatedly told you I prefer harpy! I also remember a certain Viking promising I wouldn't leave our bed for a few decades when I was turned......."

Eric's eyes suddenly went red with passion "I did say that, didn't I? Well, I am a man of my word......" he swung her into his arms "come then _harpy........_let me show you how vampires make love."

May linked her arms around his neck; her cool lips played at his ear "I love you Eric, and I always will......never, ever doubt that; come what may in the future."

Of course neither one of them could foresee the battle ahead........


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To 'Deb' – I am so sorry you are in so much pain, and I will endeavour to get chapters up much sooner if this helps you with your problems; I'm sorry I couldn't reply to personally but you didn't have a link I could use. However , if you PM me with your e-mail address I am more than happy to chat to you too if that helps? I know what it's like to live with pain every day and it does get wearing; I hate to think of someone else going through the same thing....so just know I am here for you if you need me. Take care.**_

_**Summary: May's now a vampire; a powerful one....perhaps, too powerful? But what if that power's needed? ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

May turned over in Eric's arms; they had hardly left the bedroom for over a week; in fact he had only left her alone long enough for the room to be made light proof – he was adamant they would not be spending eternity in her attic.

She'd had a soft spot for that room though; she'd made more than a few momentous decisions in there – not to mention it was where she was turned. Still, he had a point; it wasn't the most salubrious place to sleep every day.

However, tonight was to be different; she had been summoned before the Magister – he was keen to see how his entertaining little human friend had fared as a vampire.

"Eric – stop it now; we have to get ready to go. I need a shower...." she giggled as he feathered kisses down her collarbone and she tried to wriggle free of his arms.

"I'll come with you......" he grinned mischievously; sensing her determination to escape him wavering.

She pushed at his shoulder a little more resolutely this time "no; we tried that already. In fact as I recall we've tried that at least _three_ times; and I don't remember coming out any cleaner than I went in, just wet" she blushed and he laughed.

She finally freed herself from his arms, albeit reluctantly, and padded to the shower. Whilst in there she pushed out with her mind – Sookie was the first one she reached _'Hey Sooks; how's things?'_

'_May! You and Eric finally surfaced huh? Seems I won the bet, sugah!'_

'_What bet? You __**bet**__ on how long Eric and I would....?" _May blushed bright red _'who else was betting on it? Oh let me guess – Sam, Jessica and.....'_ she thought for a minute _'PAM!'_

She felt Sookie laugh _'well it sure ain't Bill! He was horrified I'd do something so 'crass' as to 'bet on a friend's sexual relationship....'_

'_And of course you're quoting him there?'_

'_Sure am, sugah – me and Jessica just fell about laughing; he sulked because I don't think we felt as suitably chastised he thought we oughta.'_

May laughed – just keen that Sookie at least accepted the new her, she wasn't sure how others would take it; especially when they actually _saw_ her. She was certainly appeared different....but it was hard to figure out how exactly for most people.

She looked in the full length bathroom mirror – she had filled out certainly. Her figure was more rounded, but firmer too. She fed from Eric or drank 'True Blood' – though the latter had a very odd taste; still, it wasn't as awful as Eric made it sound.

She'd told him that she couldn't even _think_ of feeding from anyone else; and definitely not by biting their throat – it was just too intimate as far as she was concerned and therefore not something she was comfortable with. If she ever had to do it, life or death situations only; then the wrist would be the only thing she'd chew on. Eric had beamed, chest puffing with pride.

Apparently it would appear that vampire couples where one would only feed from the other, such as their case, were incredibly rare – mainly because it did show a serious commitment and sense of belonging that was extraordinarily scarce amongst the vampire people.

But then she'd smiled at him and told him they weren't really like other vampires were they? He was borderline insane and she was........well, _different...._very, _very_ different.

May pulled herself back to the here and now; turning her attention to the rest of her – her skin was very soft and pale; the latter only to be expected now she was a vamp.

Her blue eyes glowed brightly with a hint of gold (she had no idea where that had come from – certainly hadn't been there before she was turned); her hair was silky and fiery red. It was also a _lot_ thicker than it had ever been when she was alive.

Her lips were pale and delicate – but gave you the impression that you would want to kiss her. She acknowledged she had all the hallmarks of a serious predator these days; of course her strength and speed had increased exponentially, and her healing capabilities were off the charts.

Her other 'abilities' where seriously advanced now too; each day she could do more. Eric knew of course, she kept nothing from him; but she hadn't told everyone else what she could do.....which was quite impressive in a scary sort of way. She could heal people, or she could kill them........and she didn't need to 'influence' them any more; she could just do it.

She didn't know how many she could kill at once; but she figured it was probably a lot, as the power she felt coursing through her was buzzing most of the time. Eric said that when he fed from her it was if someone had given him blood that was laced with static electricity.....

She hoped the Magister didn't make any sudden moves tonight; the thing about being able to read minds, even many at one time, was that you could pre-empt anything they were going to do. She liked him, in a sort of 'scared of the creepy vampire man' way, and she didn't want to hurt him.

However she would protect herself and Eric; anything that tried to harm them was going to have a very unhappy ending. The only absolute she was utterly sure of was Eric, and she would protect him until her last breath; if she had to torch the world to save him, she would.

She went to Eric and hugged him tightly as he was dressing; his mind brushed hers and he felt her concerns _'it's alright May; we will face what comes together – we will fight together and we will end, however that may be, together...'_

She hugged him tighter _'I don't want you hurt, Eric. I dread to think of what I would do if anything happened to you....'_

'_Well, its good nothing will then, isn't it? Anyway, I am Sheriff of Area 5; I learnt to take care of myself a long time before you came along – indeed I am feared for my ruthlessness; I don't ever recall asking for a bodyguard....'_

She sighed and stepped away; smiling at him, she nodded and dressed - she knew he found her fussing both infuriating and amusing in equal measure; but she couldn't help it. It worried her that she would go insane if she lost him and, with her abilities, the ramifications of what would happen then chilled her to the core. But whatever happened there was no avoiding the summons, so they might as well get it over with.

0-0-0-0-0

The Magister greeted her warmly as she stood before him "ah May; it is good to see you. How was the Conversion?"

May's brow furrowed slightly "I don't really remember; all I recall with any certainty is reaching out for Eric, his hand closing around mine and pulling me free of the soil."

The Magister nodded "it is different for everyone of course; but you two share such a tight and close bond it's understandable that your first thought would be of him; that your first memory as a vampire would be of him..."

He looked at her more closely "becoming one of us certainly seems to agree with you." He took in her improved appearance as she chuckled "what is amusing?"

She shrugged, smiling at him "bearing in mind what I looked like just before I died, _anything_ would have to be better, don't you think?"

He laughed out loud "still humble I see. What of your abilities?"

She felt Eric tense beside her, felt his fingers tighten around hers; she pushed out feelings of calm reassurance to him – but he didn't relax. For her part May knew the Magister was no threat to her, none of those here were.

She shrugged "I have abilities I didn't have before I was turned – is that normal?"

"For you or generally?" the vampire asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Either....I just want to know how different I am compared to vampires as well as humans; it would give me a handle on what's me generated and what's vampire generated."

"Excellent point – well, for the most part how we are as we are turned, with the exception of ill health like yours, is how we stay. So to answer your question; no, you shouldn't have changed very much in your abilities from when you were turned."

"Hmmm....then it's all me. Strange." May's eyebrows furrowed.

"Is it a lot?"

"Enough" May decided to elaborate, knowing full well he wouldn't let them leave until he'd all the answers he wanted "I'm telepathic and empathic. I can get inside people's minds too and examine everything from their thoughts to their memories, and they don't even know I'm there. I can push out feelings of fear, love, warmth, reassurance and I can send it all miles away from where I am.

I can make people die or live – whatever I choose; and I don't need to 'influence' their decisions anymore, I can just _make_ them. That goes for anyone.....vampire, shifter, human...they all react the same."

The Magister's jaw had dropped slightly "does it scare you?"

"A bit – I don't know why I'm like this. Maryann said it was because she felt Eric and I had to fight some powerful enemy......but I'm wondering if it might be 'enemies' plural."

"Why?"

May sighed "because these skills I've got are seriously heavy duty and I don't think I would have them just for amusement as party tricks. Yet if I'm all that and a bag of chips, then why is it so imperative that Eric stays with me?" She waved a hand at the Magister and blushed "aside from the whole loving him to distraction thingy."

The Magister smiled; she still wore her heart on her sleeve it appeared. That, at least, had not changed. "So you think you will be fighting on two fronts and that is why you need Eric?"

"I'll _always_ need my Vikingur" she smiled at the tall, blond vampire beside her "but yes, I think I will need him for this fight too."

"Do you have any idea about what it might be? Could this Maryann advise you?"

"I don't trust her, to be honest sir. Sookie says her thoughts are all demon spell based and someone else told me that they think she's something called a Maenad."

"Ah, that's not good" the Magister frowned.

"No" May frowned as well "and so I don't even know if _she's_ going to end up being this 'big bad' she keeps spouting about. From what I've learned about her, she's that twisted that she'd get me turned and fighting her just for the thrill of it."

"But that wouldn't account for Eric" the Magister mused aloud.

"Well, she doesn't seem to like vampires very much. I think it's to do with the whole immortality thing - she's some kind of demon goddess dohickey and so resents any other immortal being; she loves attention and anything that detracts from all eyes being on her annoys the fuck out of her."

"So you think she wants to fight and kill you to get back at Eric?"

"Could be" May nodded thoughtfully "however she can fight me; but she won't win."

"Why not; maenads are very powerful...."

"Without bragging, not as powerful as me" May shrugged "I could control her body before I was turned, I know for a fact I could do it now – in fact if she goes on torturing my friend for her own amusement; then she'll be finding out sooner rather than later that my compassion chip is down on power these nights." May looked like she meant every word....

"How many can you affect now?" he was keen to know what he might be up against at some point.

May looked around the area; there had to be at least sixty to eighty vampires here, including herself and Eric. She fanned out her control to all but her and her lover – none could move. She turned to the Magister who was also pinned to his seat "can you move?"

"No; I cannot move anything. Anyone else? Can _anyone _here move?"

There were choruses of "no". May grinned "cool; I've never tried it with that many people before."

May released them and the Magister had a prisoner brought to him "this vampire has been accused of killing the living family of another vampire. Is this true? We need to know as it's an offence punishable by death; death which, for us, is neither pleasant nor painless."

May nodded and probed not only the vampire's mind, but also his memories. She frowned "he didn't kill them, but he scared them half to death. The father was a member of that nutty cult, 'the Fellowship of the Sun'. The idiot was so shit scared his brother would come back and turn them all, that he killed his family and then himself."

"Hey!! That's my brother you're talking about, bitch!" the complainant vampire yelled.

"Yeah? Well, tell me what _intelligent _person would believe the pure _bullshit_ spouted by those anti vampire nuts? Especially when their own _brother_ is a vampire?"She shook her head "my brother knows about me and he's _grateful_ to Eric for turning me; he sees Eric as family now in fact....."

'_You didn't tell me that?' _Eric's smug voice filtered into her mind.

'_Yeah, well, I figured you had a big enough head already. Any larger and we'd have to start altering the doorways. It's a small house; the doorways get too big, the walls are compromised and my house falls down and all because of your fat head.....not good.'_

'_oooh, so sarcastic! You weren't complaining about __**other **__large parts of me recently' _his voice chuckled.

May mentally shrugged_**'that's **__useful – but as far as I know you won't be shoving your head up __**there.**__'_

Eric broke the contact with a loud mental laugh; May remained straight faced – especially as the other vampire was still whining about his brother and his family.....suddenly all noise stopped.

The Magister turned to May "what did you do?"

She rolled her eyes "I don't know about you, but I was fed up listening to his whiny arse complaining. So I figured if I wasn't going to give him some cheese to go with that whine, then if he lost his voice it would be more quiet and peaceful for the rest of us."

The Magister laughed loud and long "May, you are, if anything, more entertaining than before – and I honestly didn't think that would be possible."

May bowed with a grin "I aim to please, sir."

"You never fail me, May. You never do." He was still chuckling; but then sobered slowly "so what to do with the prisoner? What do you think we should do, May?"

"I don't think he should die; that's not fair. The other guy wants him dead because he think he did kill his human family; but he didn't. However, some kind of punishment is fair because he did scare the idiot father who then slaughtered them all.

It was meant as a joke. He thought they were all alright with vampires like his own family were; but they weren't. Now, if anyone should die it's those Fellowship of the Sun psychos; because they're the ones brainwashing the poor stupids out there into believing the only way to 'save' themselves is to toast us and kill themselves if cornered."

She shook her head "so they're the _real _culprits. But I think matey here should get a slap because he's shown that pranking someone doesn't always end in laughter – in fact it rarely ever does."

The Magister nodded "well said May; alright then" he looked at the vampire before him "take his teeth; they'll grow back in two to three months and he can use that time to learn not to scare the humans so badly they slaughter themselves like the cattle they are."

"Actually the brother was more stupid than cattle."

"How so?"

"Well I don't see many cows walking into an abattoir and killing themselves, do you?" Once again the Magister laughed out loud.

Sentence had been pronounced and so was carried out swiftly. May merely stood impassively whilst the vampire had his fangs pulled; the Magister watched her closely "you're not disgusted?"

She shook her head "I can hardly say he should be punished and then go all girly about it, can I? Anyway it's better than him being put to death, which would've been unfair." She smiled mischievously "do you want the other one to get his voice back....or not?"

The Magister looked at the other vampire "that depends; are you going to go on wailing and whining?" The vampire rapidly shook his head "alright then" He looked at May "give it back to him."

As soon as he knew his voice was back the vampire scuttled away in blind terror; the Magister laughed loudly "it seems that you have one victim to your name already, May."

She shrugged "if the stories about what I'm too fight are true, then he won't be the last one will he?"

"True, true; do you have any feelings about who the real threat is? Would it be us?"

May reached out with her mind as far as she could; which was a vaster distance than some might think – there was no threat here or in the surrounding area. "It's not vampires; at least not here. I can't speak for those in other cities of course."

"Then who?" the Magister frowned "and is it only you they threaten, or we and/or the humans as well?"

May shook her head "I don't know – but perhaps it's time I found out. Whatever I learn I will of course tell you; particularly if it's a threat from another group of vampires."

"Is that likely?"

"No, but you should never take anything for granted...."

"You are, as I suspected, a worthy addition to the vampire people, May."

She dipped her head "thank you."

"I wish you well in your search for your enemy. But remember, to paraphrase an old saying, the enemy of my friend is my enemy. If you need aid, call for me."

May smiled "thank you once again, your honour. I appreciate the offer...."

The Magister smiled "but you won't need to take me up on it, will you May?"

She shook her head "I hope not. But I would never say never – life has a way of throwing you curve balls when you least expect them, and I was never very good at sports."

The Magister roared with laughter "May you entertain me as no other – it is as well my sheriff has claimed you for his own, or I might have done so myself...."

May sensed Eric tense and quickly immobilised him; this was going too well to spoil now. "I am honoured at such a compliment; but my heart and whatever soul I have is with Eric now and forever, I would _never _forsake him."

"That kind of devotion should be rewarded....." the Magister thought for a moment "I think my sheriff of Area 5 needs a deputy. May? You will be that deputy – aim to keep the peace between humans and vampires, try and use those abilities of yours to find out what the threat is and to whom. But know we will aid you if necessary, particularly if our people are in danger also." He smiled at her in a way that made her shiver, but she stifled it "I regret I didn't meet you before Eric, May. I will regret that omission for eternity I think....."

May nodded; her smile becoming a little fixed, as she resolutely hung on to Eric; he was _not_ a happy bunny. In fact he was yelling in Swedish in her head which, though she couldn't understand him, she knew it didn't bode well.......it sounded very much like he was swearing.....a _lot_...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: SOME SEXUAL REFERENCES; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: Eric's jealous and needs May in ways she hadn't.....ummm.....expected. ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

May hung on mentally to him, as she marched Eric back to their car – his eyes burned and she knew he would explode the minute they were at a safe distance. To hell with that, if she wasn't holding on to him, he'd explode right _now._

They drove away; after about ten miles May made him pull over and finally released him – he was out of the car in a heartbeat. She braced herself for the explosion......she didn't have to wait long.

"Who the _fuck_ does he think he is?!!" Eric raged as he hauled her from the car as well.

"I......."

May didn't get any further as Eric's mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss. May blinked behind the onslaught. O-_kay,_ this was......unexpected.

Eric's rage battered at her mind; he was one _seriously_ pissed off vampire. He held her so close she was glad she no longer needed to breathe as it would be almost impossible anyway. _'Never leave me, __**never!'**_

'_Eric, I wouldn't....you heard what I said to him'._ It amazed her how they spoke like this so much now; entire conversations were carried out like this these days. She wasn't sure if it was normal; Eric said it wasn't – that vampiric telepathy was so rare it hadn't been documented (before them) for over two thousand years.

He dragged her into the forest, ripped her clothes off and his, and made love to her with a ferocity that _almost_ scared her. Almost.....because she knew he would _never_ hurt her, not intentionally. He was angry, raging even; but not with her.

Her took her again and again; raised her to the highest peaks of pleasure, only to wait as she tumbled over the edge and then started once more on the climb up. He fed from her, ordered her to feed from him....said he needed to feel the connection; needed to feel her teeth in him, buried as deep in his flesh as his flesh was buried in her body.

One word echoed in her mind, _'mine'; _he repeated it over and over again. It was his mantra while he took her body to places of pleasure she was sure would kill her if she wasn't already dead. When he finally came, it was with a roar of triumphant possession – letting everyone know who this woman's mate was. Eric Northman, Viking Warrior, Vampire, almost a thousand years old, and the Sheriff of Area 5....ruthless, powerful and a force to be reckoned with.

Eventually, hours later, his lust, passion and rage spent, he slid down beside an exhausted May. Stroking her face he looked deeply into her eyes "did I hurt you?"

She smiled and stroked his face "no; you....surprised me. I was expecting an explosion, Eric – just not _that_ sort."

He assessed her for damage and she chuckled "you probably _would've _killed me if I was still human I admit. But I'm fine, just tired." He nodded, his eyes sliding past her to stare into the distance "what is it?"

He shook his head and wouldn't reply; she caught his chin and pulled it gently downwards so she could kiss him. In reply he caught her to him and hugged her so tight she gagged slightly "Eric, what's wrong? Don't make me go in your head....."

He knew she was teasing him, but he could feel the underlying concern too. "I frightened you." It was a statement, not a question.

May frowned "no, you didn't." He gave her a disbelieving look "well, almost. But it _was _only _almost._ Want to know why?"

"You could crush me like a bug if you chose?" He arched a sardonic eyebrow.

"_No!"_ she hotly denied "I would _never _hurt you Eric, NEVER. I don't deny I would crush anyone and anything _else_ that tried to harm you, but _I _would never do _anything_ to you_._ The reason why I wasn't frightened is because I know, no matter how out of control you _think_ you were, some small part knew it was me you were with and you would never harm me either."

"May your faith and belief in me, whilst humbling, is also scary. You can't know for certain what I would do in a rage like that. Why didn't you stop me? You could've – we both know it."

"Ummm....in case you hadn't noticed I wasn't exactly fighting you off was I?" she chuckled and rolled her eyes as she blushed beet red "I was hardly going to stop you making love to me when it was the best ever....something I thought would never happen given the pleasure I'd had for the past week."

He eyed her warily "are you saying you enjoyed _that_ more than any other time? _Seriously? _I don't believe you."

May shrugged "I don't care whether you do or not – it's the truth. _You _may think you were too rough or whatever, but you still ensured I enjoyed it Eric. That's what I mean; you would never hurt me, no matter how out of control you think you are....." she giggled "and, as you say, I _could_ always crush you like a bug..."

He hugged her tightly again and kissed her with a heart meltingly gentle kiss "May, you amaze me so much, and every day. I've only lost control like that once before – the female I was with left me; she.......met the sun so I would never be able to use her like that again.

She left a note telling me I was an animal who had used and abused her body, she......" he tailed off, unsure whether he would be able to voice the rest of that note. Something he had long ago destroyed, but whose words remained burned into his mind.

May looked at him and tapped his forehead "can I?"

He nodded; grateful that she asked as she always did with him, but not necessarily with others. He would rather her see him as he really was, without him being forced to spell it out. She ran through his memories, found the ones he meant and frowned.

Eric sighed and rolled away; laying on his back he looked into the starry night above him "I disgust you now. Of course I do; why wouldn't I?"

She moved and sat on him "stop it!" she shook her head at him "stop feeling sorry for yourself; she was stupid, foolish. She didn't really love you, she didn't understand. She wanted to be a vampire because all the books she'd read made it sound cool and romantic. You knew that and had tried to warn her; but she hadn't listened, you cared and so you turned her.

But in the end the reality of what she'd become scared her – you were an excuse for her to die, to leave a life she didn't feel able to cope with. What she did, she would've done anyway – so don't feel bad about it anymore." She flicked his forehead and he blinked; she grinned "I mean it."

Before he could respond she leant down and kissed him....hard; drawing him in, deepening the kiss until they were both burning when she broke away "I love you Eric. I keep telling you, but I don't think you believe me. I love you so much and you don't get it. How could I _not _love you? You're brutal, hard, unrelenting, ruthless and bossy.

You're far too good looking for your own good; you're smug and big headed. You're verging on insane, and you think it's funny to intimidate people you think are stupid; in fact you just like intimidating people, period."

"If you're trying to flatter me, it's not working" he groused.

She didn't answer him, only stroked his cheek as she went on "but _I_ love you; warts and all - bad points, good points, and you have a lot of those too. You're good at being sheriff, you've got a good business head and you look after those that rely on you. They_ all_ make you who you are; and who you are, is who I love. Nothing and no one will ever change that Eric; EVER. I will _never_ leave you again. No one will take me from you; not my brother, though he wouldn't, not the Magister, not even Death could remove me – we've proven that, haven't we? Didn't I choose you even over Heaven? You've got me and you're stuck with me; for eternity."

She had framed his face with her hands; her eyes earnestly trying to convey the sincerity of what she was sure her words would be missing. "Look at my mind, my heart – let me share with you what _I_ feel for _you."_

She opened her mind and drew him in; she wasn't sure it would work like this, but she was willing to try. She showed him her thoughts about him, but also let him feel her love for him, her utter devotion to him; the fact that, even if she was angry with him, didn't like him very much, she _never_ stopped loving him.

Eric was stunned; he never thought she felt this strongly for him. No one had, in all his long existence, so why should she have been different? Perhaps it was their age old link, perhaps they would never know; but he was glad she was with him.

He nodded and drew her down beside him. She knew she could say all this into his mind; but she wanted this all said out loud to make it more....real somehow. "you're no animal Eric, and you certainly didn't 'use' me. I was having a good time too if you really hadn't notice." He chuckled, but didn't reply. "Remember what you said? I could've stopped you, at any time. But I didn't. That should tell you something, shouldn't it?"

He nodded "but he wants you; he always will." They both knew he was referring to the Magister.

She shrugged "tough; he won't get me,_ ever._ If he tried to take me away from you........well, he would find himself singing "good morning sunshine" and not taking any sunscreen with him when he did."

Eric smiled "you're ruthless too, you know; way more than when you were alive."

"I was fragile then" May shrugged unconcernedly "I could die a lot more easily than now. I had to be careful; but not anymore. I worried about what I would become; but the worst has happened. What I am is it now. But I know with a certainty that I won't have us, _you,_ threatened Eric. Anyone who crosses that line......well, the outcome is their fault."

"So you're not angry with me then?"

Her eyes slid down their naked bodies and then travelled across to their ruined clothes "well, I never said _that_ – I mean I've got to go home _naked......and _you've _destroyed _my favourite jeans. What did you do, use a shredder on them?_" _She gestured to the mutilated denim.

"You make me hot and horny; it's hardly my fault." he defended.

May sighed _"_just _don't _speed, for the love of _God_, don't speed – I have no way to explain _this_ if we get stopped by sheriff dumb or detective dumber!" she gestured to their naked bodies.

Eric roared with laughter as he picked her up and carried her back to the car.... "I'll be good – I'll even have a shower with you and not ravish you again."

She looked disbelievingly at him "I'll believe _that_ when I see it."

He held her close and kissed her hair "I love you, my May; you will never truly know how much."

She hung on tightly to his neck and nuzzled his throat, making him growl slightly "oh I got a pretty good idea my Vikingur."

He laughed as he deposited her into the car and she yelped "my butt's going to stick to the leather – it's so hot in here....ouch much?!" He flinched slightly as his naked skin hit the leather of the driver's seat and May smirked "HA! Not so funny now is it?!"

They drove off laughing.......

0-0-0-0-0

It was good they'd had this time if they only but knew it – soon all would be blood and broken bodies......and May would be at the centre of it.

She would protect her kind, protect the innocent, protect those she cared about; protect Eric most of all. But all would see what she had truly become..........Death; Death in all its fiery glory.......and there was _none_ who could stand against her.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: POSSIBLY SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: Something bad's coming; May can feel it. Is it time to rally the 'troops'? ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

Sookie and Jessica stood in the bar at 'Fangtasia' with May – she and Jessica hadn't been before, Eric and Bill wouldn't let them go. But Eric wouldn't say why and Bill just demanded he be "obeyed". May had decided enough was enough; so here they were.

Pam didn't look convinced "he's not going to like it" she murmured to May "and he can be....feisty when annoyed."

May shrugged "I'll deal with it. He has to learn I'm not fragile little human May anymore; and I certainly don't need, or want, to be wrapped in cotton wool."

She gestured to her young friend "and as for Jessica here; well, Bill's just pissing us _all _off with his autocratic orders, someone needs to give him a damn wake-up call that this is 2009 _not_ 1809 and us women are not going to take his shitty arse orders anymore."

Pam had smiled evilly and let them in "just tell Eric you went in the back way; personally though I'm all for pissing off Compton – anything that annoys Mr Goody-Two Shoes is alright with me; have a good time girls."

She touched May's arm "Oh and May? It's good to see you've dropped the halo too."

The other vampire shook her head "oh it's still there, Pam –it's just that I've got some horns now to hold it in place" she winked at Eric's second in command and walked into the bar, leaving the blond vampire chuckling. She had to admit she preferred this May to the old one.......much more fun.

They had entered the club and noticed all the fangbangers first; then the tourists. May goggled at the ridiculously varied clientele the bar brought in. She'd been here once during the early evening before it opened, but this was very different.

"Hey Ginger!" May smiled at the blond barmaid. "How're doing?"

"Fine, darlin' – you? I heerd you'd become one of the vampires. Mind you, you were serious sick though weren't you? I heerd it was either become a vamp or die, right?"

May nodded "right – can I have a True A pos please?"

"Sure darlin' comin' right up – and what about you gals?"

"Ah'll have the same" Jessica beamed; glad to have been brought on the rule breaking field trip with the others.

"Oh and ah'll have a beer" Sookie smiled; glancing round at pounding music and gyrating bodies.

May smiled "Bill's not here....yet."

"Yet?" Sookie took a swig of her beer.

"Eric will no doubt grass you and Jess up when he spots us; but for now we're safe."

'_Where are you?' _ Eric's voice echoed in her mind; May pulled a face "oh Lord, he's already checking on me."

'_I tried your cell phone and you didn't pick up....you're not at home either before you attempt to fob me off, I tried there too...."_

"He's still fussing and he's getting too wise to when I fib" she sighed.

"Ya gonna tell him we're here?" Sookie asked.

"I haven't really got any choice; it's not going take the intelligence of a rocket scientist to figure it out...." she grinned and waved at his seat _'hey you!'_

There was a stiff silence in her mind before he replied coolly _'I'll see you in my office – now.'_

"Oops, it seems that I have been summoned to the office – I'll see you in a while." She was still grinning as she left them.

"Should she be _that_ happy about this?" Sookie noted.

Jessica shrugged "nothing much seems to phase her these days – especially where Eric is concerned. He scares the shit outta me, but not her. Go figure."

0-0-0-0

As she made her way to the office, May suddenly felt sick – by the time she got through the door, she was almost on the point of throwing up. A feeling so dark and oppressive assailed her that she was reeling under the impact.

Eric saw her blanche and caught her as she stumbled. "What is it? What's happened?" She shook her head seemingly unable to reply.

'_May, tell me – what is it?" _He shook her.

She took a deep breath _'it's here.'_

Eric paled, knowing immediately what she meant "I need to contact the others."

May nodded "I need to contact the Magister – this is going to be bad, Eric. Very, _very_ bad."

"Do you know who it is?" he carried her to the sofa and sat down with her on his lap.

She sighed "I have a feeling; but I need to be sure – this is going to have far reaching consequences for all of us. I need to contact the Magister _now!"_ She pushed out with her mind as far as she could go – she finally sensed the Magister on the far reaches. His mind seemed startled as he felt someone or something delving into it.

Then he saw a picture in his mind of May; she looked worried and was beckoning him – almost as he registered what he'd seen, the image was gone. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew it wasn't good and he knew she was calling for him. He turned to his assistant "ready the car, we leave for Bon Temps."

0-0-0-0

May and Eric had snagged the others at the bar; Pam and Chow had come with them, leaving Ginger and the bouncers in charge. When Pam had queried if this was a bright move, Eric had merely growled that from what May had said it may not matter for much longer. Pam's eyebrows had gone up, but she'd said no more.

Then they'd swung by Merlotte's and collected Sam and...surprisingly, Terry and Hoyt. They'd seemed as shocked as the others that May had been insistent that they come with them.

She'd told Arlene to hold the fort with Tara; she'd gone out of her way not to say anything to the young black woman. It wasn't that she thought she was a threat; but she knew she was friends with Maryann......

Finally she had ditched Daphne; there was something about this woman that May said she didn't trust at _all._ She said the other woman went out of her way to block her out of her head, Sookie said the same, and she was hiding something. May told the others that there was something deceptive about her. Sam sighed, why did he always pick the weirdo nutjobs to crush on?

When they reached home she was relieved to see the Magister was already there, as was Bill – if he was annoyed about the women sneaking to 'Fangtasia' he never said. "Come in, please." She asked everyone into hers and Eric's home.

There were small differences many noted; Eric's old Viking weaponry was hung on the walls in pride of place. His guitar was propped up against the wall near the fireplace and his personal collection of cd's had their own rack.

"It's here – or rather _they're_ here." May wasted no time in getting to the point. "We have a day, maybe two before the attacks commence. They'll start small first, sorties really to try and test us and what we can do – by day three there'll be a full on assault, that's when I come in....."

She rubbed a hand over her face "listen to me; all of you. You won't like what will happen, you won't like what I can do, trust me. It's going to be _very_ bad, but I will defend you – you're my people, my friends and my family. I can do no other than defend what is mine; if I have to kill thousands to do it, I will."

Sookie paled "will that be necessary?"

May nodded "I think so; this goes way beyond what we expected. You see we're fighting enemies on more than one front; I believe Maryann will use the attack to mount one of her own."

"Which is why you didn't want Tara here?" Sookie guessed.

May nodded "don't get me wrong Sooks; I know she's your friend and deep down she's a good person – but the trouble with Maryann is she gets inside you and manipulates you. I've heard there was an orgy at your house whilst you were in Dallas not so long ago. Now Tara wouldn't do that – apparently Maryann arranged a 'birthday party' and it went mental....."

She sighed "anyway, that bloody Manaed needs dealing with regardless for the way she torments Sam. I've had enough of this....."

"Why am _ah_ here?" Hoyt asked.

"Because Jessica likes you and I want to make sure you know what's going on and you two can stick together; she's family and wants you safe – so that's good enough for me." Jessica positively glowed with pleasure for many reasons and Bill still wondered why he couldn't get through to her like May could.

The vampire was still talking "Sookie? Stay with Bill; Terry? Look after Arlene and her kids. Sam, take care of yourself, but stay close to here; I want to know you're safe. If you can't do that, go to Bill's where the others will all be. Is that alright with you Bill?" the dark haired vampire nodded; his face pensive as he registered the urgency in her voice.

"Listen to me, I can't guarantee what will happen when I let rip – I have no idea how far this will go and what I'll have to do to stop it. But I _will_ stop it, and here."

She turned to Eric "if you think I'm losing control, you need to get in my head and shut me down as best you can." He nodded "I _trust_ you Eric, with everything that's in me, I trust you. If anyone can make sure I stay focused it will be you." She touched his face "but please, in the name of all that's holy, stay _safe_ – if _anything_ happens to you Eric, I am truly _terrified _of what I'll do."

"Do you know who it is yet?" The Magister asked "who is at risk?"

"We all are – but from three different threats. Maryann is calling more of her kind here – she wants Bon Temps, and what I've seen her turning it into....well, you won't like it trust me. She's a greater threat to the humans as they're her chosen prey; but she'll still be a minor one to us.

The other is the 'Fellowship of the Sun'; they're the biggest threat to us, in fact to us all. Any human who doesn't fight with them will be considered a vampire sympathiser and will be summarily executed. You really don't know what they're going to want to do to us....but I'm sure you can guess. The third one is some of our own; they feel they need to take control to be able to start a war with the humans. It's messy that's for sure."

The Magister nodded "it seems your hour is here, May. Will you need help?"

May's eyes suddenly flared a bright red; blotting out all the blue from their irises. "No, your honour, I won't need any help." The vampire before her sat back as her voice changed "I am come; I am Death to those who have fallen. The pit awaits them, and Death will send them there - Death has come."

May collapsed; Eric caught her before she hit the floor. Sookie's mouth fell open "that was so weird – May's........changed; Eric, that wasn't _our_ May!"

"What do you mean?" He looked frantically at Sookie, as May began to come round in his arms.

"I read her mind, and a voice was saying over and over "I am Death, for I am destruction and fire.....none shall oppose me, none shall stop me. For I am finally come...."

All eyes turned to the red headed vampire groggily standing up in the middle of the room. Her eyes were no longer red; Sookie shook her head "she's back now....but who was that before?"

Eric shook his head as even the Magister gaped "I have a horrible feeling we'll find out soon enough."

Deep inside May's mind, her powers flexed and grew again; Death was come and it was Legion............


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: **__**LOTS**__** OF VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: May is finally about to fulfil her destiny; first she has to deal with some power mad demons.... ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

May sighed as she took a deep breath and tried not to puke for the umpteenth time that night. Sookie eyed her warily "you okay sugah?"

Her friend nodded "it's the.......well, I don't know how to explain it; sort of like a really bad feeling, the kind that knots your stomach up, you know?"

Sookie nodded "Ah've sure had those afore."

"Well it's like the worst one of those you could imagine; and it makes me feel so sick." She shook her head "it's really annoying me; as a vamp I honestly thought I'd be past all the feeling ill" she rolled her eyes "shows what I knew."

"Are they far away?"

"Far enough for now – but I need to deal with some of them sooner rather than later; the sun junkies will be attacking during the day, because they're too cowardly to face us awake. Then there's Maryann and then the guy leading the vamps is called Stan. Apparently a vampire lunatic in Dallas, who seems to think that attacking all humans who even _mention_ the 'Fellowship of the Sun' is cool. I think it's mainly because he loathes all humans and just wants a bloodbath." She rolled her eyes "this just gets better and better, don't you think?"

Sookie's eyebrows rose in surprise "he's new to this, isn't he? I mean I met him in Dallas and I thought he'd changed his mind."

May shrugged "I see what I see; and he's leading the fray, albeit without knowing there's other factions already involved."

Eric brushed her mind _'Stan? __**Stan**__ is involved now? When did this happen?'_

'_Yesterday – I needed to check to make sure my.......facts were right.'_

'_Facts? __**What**__ 'facts' – how did you know about Stan?'_

May tried to think of the best way to explain the new little skill she'd apparently developed, the one where she had pretty good glimpses of what was coming; and then replied _'Eric? I can do more than even I reckoned on now.......to be perfectly truthful? I'm scared; really and honest to God scared now.' _And she was; she was fast feeling like she was losing all control, and _that_ scared her more than anything.

'_Do you wish for me to return?'_

'_No; enjoy the club – this is the last night of peace, I'm sure; we might as well make the most of it before......' _then she was gone.

It was so abrupt and final that Eric immediately called home when he couldn't raise her; it wasn't like May to just stop like that. A clearly rattled Bill answered the phone "She's gone into that Death chant thing again....Eric you need to come home....right_ now." _

In the house May intoned in a voice that was not hers "I am Death and I am Legion; I am Death and I am Legion; I am Death and I am Legion......." she slowly raised her arms – her eyes glowing a bright red, her hair swirled around her and, to Sookie and Jessica, it looked like fire circled her head.

Bill watched in mute horror at the figure before him – suddenly the glowing red orbs that had been May's blue eyes turned to him "take them to safety vampire – take the females and the hounds to safety. Death comes this night......"

Bill swept Sookie into his arms and Jessica grabbed the dogs; they headed for the back of the house as May glided through the front door. As they rounded the house Bill saw Maryann, her lackeys and many other Manaed; some transformed into the creatures that attacked Sookie and some not.

Maryann smiled at the form before her "you could join us May; we could use your.....gifts. We are immortals; Goddesses long forgotten by mankind, but we have powers they can only dream of. Join us and we could rule forever."

The creature that had been May smiled grimly "you are creatures of _filth!_ Hedonistic demons long lost to the light of your origins. You are reduced to succubae who suck the lifeforce from your victims, as they succumb to the perversions _you_ drive them to. May is not willing to join you and neither is Death - I will fight you and keep the vampire within safe."

Maryann frowned "you are not May?"

The creature continued to smile at those before her – Sookie could feel it checking to see how many and where they were; it was also obvious that she and the others were not being given a second thought by whatever inhabited her friend's body right now.

"I am Death" the creature intoned in a voice unlike May's "I am Death for I am Legion....."

Transfixed by what was occurring before them Bill and the others remained rooted to the spot; Maryann paled "but....but that...is impossible!" Her face darkened and she spoke more forcefully "impossible I say! It is against all the laws....all..."

"Yet I am here – laws govern_ all_, Maryann of the Manaed; you broke all laws for your sick perversions and desires......you torment, corrupt and torture for power and entertainment....now reap what you have sown."

Glowing eyes swung to Bill "take them as I instructed; the one within fears for them."

Seeing them for the first time, some of the other Manaed rushed the little group – but the creature stopped them.

"I am Death for I am _LEGION!!"_ the last a scream that rent the night air, joined swiftly by those her arms thrust out at.....fire engulfed them, but they seemed to burn much too slowly – writhing and screaming on the ground in a slow and painful death even as the flames surged around them. Sookie tucked her head into Bill's shoulder, unable to stand seeing anymore; Jessica just stared in disbelief at what she was witnessing.

Every time a Manaed tried to reach them, at Maryann's command, they died a slow fiery death at the hands of the creature that had been May Tierney. Her power was growing, each time she recited those words, so she glowed more fiery red – where her silky auburn locks had been, was now a genuine haze of flames.

"Maryann of the Manaed; why do you not fight your battle with Death? Why do you send your fellow goddesses and those that serve you, to die in your place? You only delay the inevitable Maryann of the Manaed; _your_ end is your own doing, as is theirs...."

Maryann began to chant; but suddenly - and witnessed with a scream from Sookie – her mouth disappeared. Only solid flesh remained where it had once been; Jessica watched in muted horror.

Bill had seen enough "come on! We need to get away; this is only going to get worse." He nodded towards the dwindling mass before the creature "they're all beyond help now. We must leave; Jessica, call Hoyt and get him to come to my home; in fact call everyone......" for once the young vampire didn't argue; nodding, she flipped open her cellphone.

Maryann tried to chant in her mind; but again the creature stopped her – instead of her chants, she now had pictures; images of her death, feelings of the pain she knew she would shortly endure tenfold assailed her.....if she'd had a mouth she would've opened it to scream.

Tara tried to intervene; Sookie screamed for her to come with them - knowing if her friend stayed what the outcome would be. Tara shook her head "she was there for me, Sookie; she was........"a blue haze surrounded her and she fell to the ground.

The creature inspected her "your fate is forestalled child......for now." She turned back to the Manaed "you are no longer of the Powers that Be; you are alone in the darkness now; filth and perversions amuse you, corruption and pain are your laughter. You're end is your own choices – come to me and meet your fate with bravery, or flee and Death will find you.....for I am _Legion!"_

As they drove away, Eric's car tore past them; Sookie put her hands over her ears as that which had been May cried out over and over, as the Manaed and their followers walked trancelike towards her, or fled into the trees only to burn up as they ran......"I am Death for I am Legion; I am Death for I am Legion...."

Soon all that was left was the creature, Maryann and Eric. Tara laid on the ground next to the burnt the corpses of Maryann's two human followers, apparently unconscious. Eric looked around at the ground near May's home, _his_ home, with open mouthed horror – now carpeted in burnt corpses and ash, which was already being dispersed by a breeze. He finally understood May's worry about what she would become.

He could not move; he knew then the creature had immobilised him. It turned burning eyes to Maryann "now you must face your own fate Maryann of the Manaed. Those that you should've honoured, decree that you must return to the earth from whence you came....._slowly....."_

As it spoke Maryann began to sink into the ground; tears running down her cheeks, her throat trying to make the scream she had no mouth for. As it reached her hips she began to burn, slowly at first and then with more intensity.....finally the ash that still looked like Maryann collapsed into the soil and was sucked down until there was nothing there to say she'd even been present. The other corpses too began to sink into the ground they lay on; shortly nothing was left to indicate the terrible actions that had taken place.

The creature looked at Eric; a small frown creasing the brow between the still glowing red eyes, flames licked round its head like hair blowing in a wind "she loves you, the one inside – she worries for you" it tilted its head "I will not harm you – but she does not trust me. You will have your own battle soon, Vampire. You and your kind must aid me – the Powers have spoken....."

As the words stopped, the eyes dimmed, the fire gave way to hair as the creature became May once more – she collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

Even as Eric gathered her to him and took her into the house; he knew deep in his heart, that even he couldn't stop it now. Whatever was with May, whatever was fighting, she was no longer in control; and neither was he. Their only hope was they would survive; and, right now, he didn't think that was guaranteed.

But, whatever happened, she would still have her Viking beside her until the end; the May he loved was still there, still loved him – even the creature acknowledged that.

For the first time in many long centuries, Eric got down his old weapons; and, as May moved restlessly on the sofa in a seemingly conflicted dream, he began to clean and sharpen his blades. They were out of time – the final conflict was upon them.........


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: LOTS OF VIOLENCE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: May's meeting some new.....people.... ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

'_May? Time to wake up now....' _Eric's voice echoed round her mind; but she resisted waking up. The blackness that surrounded her mind was warm and welcoming; shutting out the harsh realities of life.

Cool arms surrounded her; she sighed and opened her eyes "tell me what I did; it's all a bit fuzzy...."

She noticed another man in the room with Eric. He couldn't have been more than in his late teens, maybe early twenties; he had strange tattoos and markings on his skin. "Whose your friend?"

"This is Godric, he is sheriff of Area 9; I've spoken of him, do you remember?" Eric murmured to her.

May smiled "of course I do" she looked at the other man "you don't look two thousand years old; indeed I wouldn't put you much older than your late teens at most."

The dark haired vampire returned the smile "I'll take that as a compliment."

She nodded "it was certainly meant as such....now; what did I _do?"_ she nodded at Eric "it's clear _he_ won't tell me – will you?"

Godric nodded "you have to understand, I was not actually here at the time; but I've been told you.......dealt with up to eighty Manaed, including their leader Maryann, as well as their followers."

May blanched "not...?"

"The one called Tara? No, apparently you deemed her not worthy of death." He nodded across the room to another door "she is currently with Sookie." His dark brows drew together "but do not rule out her demise as yet, she is very angry at your actions. I would not put some sort of retribution past her."

She turned to Eric "I didn't hurt you, did I? I tried to control it, but it was so powerful I couldn't seem to....."

Eric shook his head to reassure her "No; you seemed to know me and told me I was safe. But you spoke differently. Your voice was calmer, matter of fact almost – you called yourself Death and you spoke of "the one inside", or "the vampire inside". It was almost as if I was conversing with another entity entirely."

May looked at Godric "you're two thousand years old, have you ever come across this before?"

The vampire shook his head "it has happened only once before - eons ago, there was need of it then and there must be need of it now. But I was a child, so forgive my lack of memories. My human life seems so long ago now that it's almost like a story than something that really happened."

"Don't apologise; it's kind of you to help at all. We're not inconveniencing you by asking you here are we? I'm assuming Eric called you?"

"He did, because Stan comes under my jurisdiction; so technically anything that happens to him must be sanctioned by me. The fact that Stan is trying to end the, admittedly already shaky, relationship between vampires and humans means his days were numbered anyway." He looked at May closely "you spoke of many enemies whilst sleeping. You said "I am legion for there are legions against us..."

May nodded "I dreamt of.......dark things; things I know I must stop. But we will lose people we care about in this fight – there will be so much slaughter, Godric, there's no other word for it. If even a fraction of what I saw in my dreams is true, then what I did last night is going to be a cakewalk to what's coming. But I _must_ protect Eric, no matter what happens; anything else is secondary - though I wish to protect my friends too."

Godric grinned "you are a worthy warrior for my friend the Viking. I remember him in battle; I watched him fight – indeed I would've turned him myself if I'd had the opportunity, I wasn't aware there was another vampire in the area....." he shrugged "I would certainly not have left him to fend for himself as one of us. It goes against our code in the worst way."

May nodded "it was cruel in the extreme – is he dead? Eric's maker I mean? He should be...."

Godric chuckled "there speaks a valkyrie........a warrior intent on protecting her own."

"I thought they came for dead Viking warriors?" May smiled "I won't let my Vikingur die though, so I don't think I qualify."

The vampire nodded "I see your wit is as sharp as the Magister claimed – I think we will have many interesting conversations you and I....do you agree, May?"

She nodded as well "I do, Godric, indeed I do." Unlike the Magister she wasn't afraid of this vampire. It was odd how he was only a sheriff when it was obvious that he was old and wise enough to be a leader of their kind.

'_Why is he only a sheriff, Eric? He could be so much more....'_

'_**Only**__ a sheriff? I think I'm insulted' _and indeed he did look mildly affronted. May merely rolled her eyes so he continued _'Godric has never craved power like some others'_ his gaze strayed to the Magister _'he only wants the best for our people.'_

May nodded _'then it's a shame he doesn't want to lead, he would be good for us....better than some I could mention.'_

'_Stan?'_

'_Hmm.....and others.'_

Eric nodded _'Agreed; but that is not his way'._

Suddenly May's eyes started to glow and Eric backed away "Godric; step back – that is not the May we know before you."

But before the vampire could move; May's hand had snapped out and seized his wrist. Instead of struggling, Godric remained passive – sensing the immense power that was now controlling the woman's body before him.

Her hand reached for his chest and, placing it there, she began to hum – Godric looked startled and then pained. Finally she released him; where her hand had been there was print of it left behind, burnt into the vampire's skin....which, surprisingly, didn't begin to heal.

"Light kills your kind – light to the darkness; the corrupted church knows this. But you have light in your dark, like they" she gestured to herself and Eric. "They must be spared and so must their allies; but others will die – will you aid them?"

Glowing _purple_ eyes regarded the ancient vampire before them "yes; I will always aid Eric, he is my friend."

The creature hummed again and the handprint glowed; Godric flinched. Eric moved forward "you're hurting him...."

Glowing eyes swung to him "he has suffered worse, as have you; stop bleating."

Eric growled "then release my mate, you have your answer!"

"No; I have work for her – she must decide on the best way to kill our enemies." It paused and then a slow smile pulled at its face "she has an idea for the corrupted church, but is afraid it is too brutal. It is not, **I** will enforce it – but now she must decide on a way for your traitors to die......"

A few moments past and then a nod "Ah, yes – this would be fitting also." The glowing eyes turned again to Godric "your heart is good, you will live."

"I'm relieved to hear it." He sounded faintly amused.

"You do not fear me?" the voice sounded surprised.

"No; it appears I have no need to."

"Others fear me; even when there is no need for them either."

"I am two thousand years old – I have seen much and learnt to fear little." Godric nodded.

The creature did likewise "you are worth more than your current status, vampire; you should seek to lead, not to follow. You could do your people much good."

"I am content."

"Then that is good for you and a sore loss for them." She nodded round the room to where Eric, Pam, Jessica and the others were.

"Power corrupts does it not?"

The creature grinned, but it was not in amusement "it does, but only a soul willing to be corrupted. Yours is not such a soul; neither is the Viking's - though _he_ likes to pretend otherwise." It sighed "there will be blood this night; much blood – you should hide the humans amongst you; they will not wish to witness the bloodletting."

The glowing purple eyes began to fade and as they did so, so the handprint finally began to heal.

When May slumped back against the sofa, Eric looked to Godric "well?"

Godric frowned "Eric, this sort of thing has not been seen for many, many generations – your mate is a special entity; but it is likely that when the one inside her deems the danger passed it will release her."

"Then what? Will she die?" this was something that had been concerning Eric; May always seemed so drained after the creature had been present – he said as much to Godric.

"That's because she fights it; she wishes to try and protect people. Her friends, people she fears the Other will judge harshly; so she battles it every step – every inch the other gains is hard fought by your mate. Every time it comes forward it only does so, and stays, after a fierce fight with her subconscious."

He smiled at his friend "she is worthy of you Eric; she is every inch the warrior you are – just in a different way."

Eric grinned "I have never doubted that Godric my friend; never once." He sobered "but what will happen if it leaves her?"

Godric tipped his head to one side "the only other time this has happened the entity left much of itself behind. She will retain many of the abilities she exhibits, but will – given the kind of woman she is – choose not to use them."

"All of them?" Eric couldn't get the picture of Maryann's demise out of his mind.

"Not all, no. But many – the telepathy would be one, the ability to send out her feelings another. The abilities she had before all this would also remain – the instinct to kill would purely be down to May though, not any other influence. So it would be best not to anger her, my old friend" the vampire grinned.

Eric rolled his eyes "but this is a woman we're talking about, you never know _when_ they will anger or what about."

"I heard that!" May chuckled as she surfaced; then her face clouded with concern "did I hurt anyone?"

"You see?" Godric nodded at Eric "she worries for others too much to be a threat without the entity within her forcing her hand." He turned to May "no, you didn't hurt anyone – merely wished to judge me on my own merits. Apparently I was deemed worthy."

May huffed her irritation "well I could've bloody well told it that! In fact I probably did – if you're a friend of Eric's and _he_ trusts you, then I'd trust you too."

Godric dipped his head "I thank you for the compliment; you're very good at them."

May smiled mischievously "ah well he taught me everything I know about pointless flattery." She nodded at Eric who immediately opened his mouth to protest; Godric roared with laughter and the Magister grinned – May had not lost her touch it would seem.

That was as well; for the next phase of this battle was fast approaching; and she would not have time to draw breath between that one and the last.................


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: Death's getting a bit annoyed at Tara. And do you want to know what Death really looks like? Are you sure...? ENxOFC, BCxS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

May's eyes flashed open, already glowing – Godric had advised her only to fight the entity within her if she thought it was threatening her friends; otherwise it would be best to let it carry out its plans. It would leave her less drained afterwards and more able to function.

He admitted he didn't know why her eyes had changed from the red they had been when she'd killed Maryann to the purple they changed to now; he could only guess it was something to do with the way their enemies would die.

She trusted Godric, there was something about him that was reassuring; perhaps she didn't trust him as much as she did Eric, she doubted she'd ever trust _anyone_ as much as she did her Vikingur; but it was enough to listen to his advice. So at this moment the entity had control of her and was immediately ready for the enemy.

As it took a step towards the door of Bill's house, where they were all holed up – including the less likely Terry, Sam, Arlene, Hoyt and Tara – the latter sadly chose that moment to confront her.

"You killed Eggs, you _bitch!"_ she hissed as the being that had been May headed for the door.

Glowing purple eyes regarded the human female before it "you need to step/the/fuck_/off"_ it hissed calmly "I killed a lackey; a _slave._ Any free will he had was long gone – and yours is not far behind it seems; still doing your owner's bidding even though she's dead." The head tilted consideringly, it's hand hovering close to Tara's skin "must I judge you again, human? This time you might be found wanting.....do you want the same fate as he?"

"I ain't OWNED!!" Tara bawled right into the face of the creature "no fucker owns _me!!"_

A hand snapped out and grabbed the girl's throat, pushing her against the wall and up off her feet "but you _were _owned; still are - unless you are saying you willingly carried out those perverted acts?" Tara merely struggled to breathe as the creature spoke matter of factly.

"Now, you can step off or I can kill you; the choice is yours and the last you will get. I do this as a favour to the one inside – she likes you, wants to protect you; though I know not why as there is nothing about you that seems worth redeeming. This is the last I will do for you; so choose human, back off or die.

But _ever _approach me like this again, and I will not hesitate to end your sad little existence; your petty little lives hold no interest for me, I care not for your lost loves and manipulated lusts."

Sookie grabbed Tara's arm and pleaded with her _"please_ Tara; it ain't messin' – leave it be."

The black girl's eyes bugged as the creature kept a steady pressure on her throat "choose" it hissed into her face, seeming to become angry.

Tara stared right into the glowing eyes and realised that, wherever May was, she wasn't apparent in the purple orbs before her. This.....thing had total control; May was gone.....at least for now. "Off" she rasped _"off."_

"Alright then" the creature dropped her casually and uncaringly to the floor; at once calm again.

Tara lay there gasping for air; lifting her head she was suddenly eyeball to eyeball with the creature once more "but approach me again, and I _will _kill you next time; I care nothing for you, your existence is not even a blink in time for me."

Tara glared "you'll get yours _bitch!_ You'll die soon enough!" She gasped.

The thing let out a mirthless laugh "the spectre of death holds no fear for me, child; for I am already dead – indeed I _am_ Death."

"Oh yeah!" Tara rolled her eyes as she panted, trying to get her breath back "I am Death, for I am Legion!" It ain't like we haven't heard that over and _over_ – well _I_ don't care! I want you dea...."

Her words stopped, she swallowed a few times and fell to the floor. Sookie flew over "oh ma God!! Tara? _Tara!!"_

The creature eyed the unconscious girl with disdain "She is not dead....yet. Keep her on a short leash; I tire of her tantrums and next time I will not be so generous."

Sookie dragged Tara out of the way as the creature swept past. Eric glared at the young black woman as he and Godric followed it outside; angering the creature was not helpful to any of them.

0-0-0-0

Once on the front porch it turned to Eric "your kind are coming, as are the false prophets and their brainwashed sheep."

He nodded "I doubt they're coming together; so who do we fight first?"

The creature grinned "always the warrior, eh? She loves you for that; she loves you more than you will ever understand – certainly more than a mortal should love another."

Eric nodded, even as his silent heart warmed "as I love her then, so we are equal – but she is not mortal, she is vampire."

The creature shrugged "you are all mortal compared to I; I have always existed, I carry souls to the hereafter and have done so since the dawn of time. It is my lot, my destiny. Only when the Powers that Be feel that there is no balance here do I have to come as I do now and restore it."

"Does that mean killing all our kind?" Godric asked.

"No, vampire – most of your kind are keen only to keep their existence intact; to live your futile little lives as the humans live theirs. Would I kill all humanity because of the false prophets? Of course not; so why should I kill all vampires because of a few greedy ones?"

Godric nodded "I merely wondered."

"Well, wonder no more for they are coming and we must fight." It glanced back at the door behind it "I think the one called Tara is too volatile to survive the coming battles."

"You think her temper will cause her to make a mistake with the enemy?" Eric asked.

"No" the thing shook May's head "I think it will cause her to make a mistake with _me...."_

"Sookie will not be pleased, nor will May - Tara is their friend" the blond vampire noted.

"She will have to accept it, as will the one inside; their friend is too much the liability – the one inside here" it tapped it's chest "wants her friends protected from the enemy. I cannot do that if one of the friends is as much a threat" the eyes glowed a more luminous purple _"all_ enemies must die – _all_ legions must perish."

"Are you not legion?" Godric asked; a frown on his face.

"I am – I am the Legion of Death, for there are many ways to die. I too will perish when this fight is done - it is the way it must be; I must return to whence I came."

"What of May?" Godric knew Eric worried about what would become of his mate when the creature left...._if_ it left; he was not so sure it would, his memory of the only other time he had heard of this happening was too patchy to be useful.

"She should survive – if she was not strong enough, I would not be here now. I had to come back with her when she was turned, she fought me even so; but she was chosen by the Powers that Be, she is special." Both vampires heard a certain sense of pride as the creature spoke of May.

Godric sighed "then we must hope she can survive your leaving."

"Hope is merely doubt on Prozac" the creature chuckled "I do not believe in hope – only destiny controls me." All three turned their heads to the right as a noise caught their attention "your kindred come – it is time."

As Godric and Eric turned to look at her, the creature that was also May Tierney was gone......

0-0-0-0

Stan strode up the road with his own followers; he would confront Eric, Godric _and_ the Magister, he'd heard they were hiding at the fool Compton's property along with their little human 'friends'. He had enough vampires with him to be able to take even those three and Compton, along with any others that might side with them.

He would tell them it was time to fight back against the 'Fellowship of the Sun' in particular and the stupid humans in general. He would _order_ them to join him or perish – if they refused, he would kill them and anyone else that was with them.

It would send a definite message to all the other vampires that now was the time for war; if you weren't part of his solution, then you _were_ part of the problem and he _would_ kill you.

Sadly for Stan the one thing his little spies hadn't enlightened him on was the existence of Death residing in May's body. They'd thought it was only a stupid story.......

0-0-0-0

Godric and Eric met Stan on the steps of Bill's house. "Stan, so nice to see a traitor meeting his demise with pride" Godric smiled.

Stan's eyes flashed "whatever you say Godric, like I care anymore! Basically, you got a choice old buddy. You can join me, or you can die; makes no never mind to me. I just want to get on with the fighting...." He slapped a fist into his other hand and grinned.

Godric nodded "you always were little more than a lump of muscle with the intelligence of a potato chip; that was why I had Isabel as well – she was always the brains of you two."

"She ain't here is she? Wonder why?"Stan growled, but stayed his ground.

Godric smiled darkly "she is with the King of Texas, ensuring his safety. Like us, he does not support you. So she is with him and his own entourage ensuring he remains safe and able to lead us. Isabel was always a respectable vampire; trustworthy and intelligent. Such a shame you were never up to her standard; I always felt bad lumbering her with you - like I was punishing her; but someone had to keep you under control....."

Stan glowered but stayed where he was "you'll pay for that insult - I was loyal."

Godric shook his head "only if it suited _your_ purpose too." He gestured to Eric _"he_ is loyal; _Isabel_ is loyal - I doubt _you_ even know the meaning of the word."

Jessica suddenly appeared "May...I mean that death thing told me to keep Bill inside, but it's proving....difficult; do ya know why I have to?"

Eric sighed irritatedly "typical Compton – always wants to be seen to be the hero." He gestured to the mass of vampires with Stan "it's probably because his maker is out there, I smell her; Lorena has joined Stan, and Compton could not and would not fight her." He rolled his eyes "he doesn't like striking women, even ones that are trying to kill him apparently."

Jessica nodded "alrighty then – Hoyt?" her human boyfriend appeared in the doorway "I think with ya'll, me and Terry persuading Sookie to faint or somethin' like that we can distract him - if he thinks Sookie's sick then he'll worry more 'bout her than anythin' else." She turned to the two older vampires "but it'd be a big help if ya'll can kill his maker first, alright?"

Before either could reply she was gone; Godric smiled "I like her."

Eric shrugged "she grows on you...much like a wart; but May is very fond of her."

"And so you tolerate her."

Eric shrugged as he replied matter of factly "May is my mate, my life is hers."

They turned to face the hoard once more "there are quite a few – he has raised more support than I thought he might." Godric noted with a frown.

Eric nodded "many of our kind are sick of the humans always bad mouthing us; hunting us. The 'Fellowship of the Sun' has been the final straw for many."

"Time to set things right" Godric noted.

"Are we goin' to fight or yak all night?" Stan asked grumpily.

Just as Eric launched himself at Stan he replied "we FIGHT!"

0-0-0-0

On the roof high above the fighting vampires, Death watched and waited for its moment; but inside her own body May watched Eric – she would save him whatever the consequences after.

The thing came to her "you wish to save him above all others?"

May sighed "I do." She tried not to look at the creature – Death was not a pretty angel as portrayed in some paintings and illustrations she'd seen over the years. It was a strange creature with huge tattered leathery wings, a mouth full of sharp, yellow and dangerous looking teeth; and skin that looked as if it was rotting off its very tall and lanky frame, exposing dried and desiccated muscles and bones beneath. It had no eyes, just skin covered sockets where they should be.

She had asked it early on in her possession why it had not come to her when she has turned; why _no one_ who survived a 'near death experience' ever spoke of seeing it. It had hacked a raspy laugh and waved a taloned hand at itself "would you welcome death if _this _appeared before you? Would you willing join with me to meet your loved ones if _this_ came to take you there?" She'd had to agree she would not. Death had nodded "I work from the shadows, child; and now you see the reason why."

Now May repeated "I do – I wish to save Eric first and foremost. I cannot go on without him; I _will not."_

The creature nodded once "as you wish."

May felt a chill; she didn't like the sounds of that one simple statement – who would perish to keep her lover safe? Sadly, and to her great shame, she didn't care.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit.**_

_**WARNING: LOTS OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD AND GORE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: Death is up for the final conflicts; the vampire one is next.... ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

Back in the fight it was not going well for the vampires loyal to May and the others. Death decided to intervene. It stepped gracefully off the edge of the roof, landing with a deep thud between Stan and Eric, who'd been badly bitten by the dark haired vampire as he'd despatched another of the former's fighters.

Rising slowly it levelled the cowboy with a purple gaze "so, you are the fool who tests my patience? Hmmm, somehow I thought you'd be......."

"Taller?" Stan couldn't help but preen.

"More _intelligent_...." it said; adding, as Stan glowered "but then if that were so, you wouldn't be fucking with _me_ would you?"

"I can fuck with anyone I want – even you sweetheart; that magic trick don't scare me!" he waved to her eyes.

"No? How about this then?" the creature held out its hands slightly and began to rise, the glow from its eyes rolling out and surrounding its body with wispy tendrils lifting it from the ground until it was high above the vampires in a luminescent orb, its hair floating as if caught in a maelstrom around it.

Stan stood looking up at it, open mouthed in shock, as the creature laughed harshly "what's the matter vampire? Suddenly you do not look so sure you're on the winning side – could it be because you're _not? _You should pick your fights more carefully."

It revolved slowly in the air until it was looking at Godric – he was fighting three vampires and doing well; but Death had other plans. It flung out an arm and the air around Godric rippled; something – even he couldn't see what – spun through the vampires he was fighting, stopping them in their tracks. As he looked on, their corpses fell to the ground in dismembered pieces; he looked to the creature who merely shrugged "I have another purpose for you Godric, friend of Eric. You must protect him for the one inside – she wishes to fight only for him; but I have other plans."

Godric nodded and moved to Eric's side; he helped stop the blood with Pam's aid, but the wound was severe. She looked at the thing that was May "I am so glad I am loyal to Eric; I wouldn't want to be fighting with those doomed bastards" she indicated the vampires lining up to face Death "she freaks me out."

The ancient vampire with her eyed her carefully "it is not May – it's not even a she.....I don't know what that is Pam, and I have no wish to find out; I am only thankful I fight with it and not against it."

Death turned from the hoards of vampires before it – it came to Eric; running a hand over his throat the wound healed even more quickly than it would normally. The thing rolled its eyes "perhaps now she will let me end this. Come Viking, come fight with your mate."

Godric, Eric, The Magister and Death lined up before the other vampires and Stan. Death stepped forward "I have other enemies to fight this night; though they are weaker and less equipped than you and, surprisingly, even more stupid, I wish to end this uprising."

She turned to the Magister "call your vampires back – I do not wish to harm those fighting with the one inside and that is to whom you are loyal."

He nodded "she entertains me, she intrigues me....."

"And yet she is with him" a pale hand pointed to Eric "she will never forsake him."

The Magister nodded "I understand that, but I still wish to keep her close – I wish to ensure her safety, for my own entertainment if nothing else. Besides" he flashed his fangs in a mirthless grin "it's been more than a few decades since I've had a good fight – bureaucracy is very boring."

The creature nodded "understood, but call your followers to you – you will need to pick off the stragglers; what you do with your traitors is yours and the sheriffs choices."

With a signal from the Magister the other vampires that had come at his command dropped back to the main house. Death began to chant "Death binds the traitors, of loyalty and kind, to their putrefaction. Death binds them for all eternity admit them only to Hades and allow them no peace...." it repeated the words over and over; Godric looked on, horrified, yet no one else understood why.

Those around them began to ripple once more – tendrils of the purple phosphorescence that surrounded Death once again began to snake out towards the vampires that were with Stan. They radiated a strange warmth those with the creature noted, and certainly as soon as it struck the first vampire it screeched and screamed in pain and looked as if it had been burnt with acid.

Soon enough the vampire's skin began to rot and peel away, even as it was still standing, still screaming. Even as the other vampires began to panic and try to run, for most it was already too late; the purple haze had reached them.

The vampires on the porch with Death looked on in mute horror as their own kind began to die slowly and painfully. Inside, looking out from a window, Jessica buried her face into Hoyt's chest, and Sookie kept Bill's face away from where Lorena was already starting to rot where she stood.

The young woman knew that Bill loved her, but she was also fully aware of vampire loyalty to their makers – she wanted him safe and damn the consequences; she slipped to the ground once more, apparently in a dead faint and so Bill rushed to her side (as she knew he would) and didn't see his maker's demise......until it was too late and he registered her loss.

He knew he should mourn her passing, but instead he felt free.....finally.

0-0-0-0

Death continued to chant, the combined voices of the creature and May rising to a crescendo that echoed around the area. The vampires with Stan continued to die as he was held, unscathed and terrified, in place by the sheer will of Death.

It's hair, a fiery mantle the night it killed the Manaed and their followers; was a halo of purple luminescence that was breathtaking in its beauty even as it was the ultimate destruction of so many.

Finally the creature stopped chanting and turned to the vampires with it "finish the cowards that run from their fate – you will find them easily, my chant will light your way." Sure enough the likes of Eric, Godric and the others saw that those who were running were lit up like purple beacons; glinting like lilac diamonds in the moonlight as they ran, bloody tears of fear and blind panic coursing down their pale white cheeks.

The creature descended the steps of Bill Compton's home and proceeded to walk around Stan. Eric noted his face was covered in blood; at first the blond Viking thought it was where he'd been fighting, but then realised – with disgust – that the vampire had actually been crying.

Death came to stand before Stan once more "you have been judged, vampire. You have been found....." there was a pause "....wanting."

It reached out and touched his chest – Godric flinched, knowing first hand how that hurt. But then he saw its hand begin to enter Stan's chest – melting through the skin, muscle, sinew and even the bones of his ribs to reach his silent heart.

Ripping it from his chest Death held the unmoving organ before its owner's horrified gaze. "Oh do not worry, Stan. You will live as long as I decree you should; this heart is what made you human once. It beat a rhythm that your body followed, until it was silenced – then all stopped, but still it resided in your chest, perhaps waiting to start beating again?"

Stan wordlessly reached for the cold heart – but Death pulled it back from his clutching fingers. It smiled darkly "let us make it beat again" and it did. With a slight flexing of its gore covered fingers the heart began to beat.....

Stan screamed, long and loud. Death grinned "it hurts does it not? You feel not only your own approaching demise, but also the death you inflicted on so many others – not just those you fed from; but others of your kind who you betrayed."

Stan rocked back on his heels, but still remained upright. The screaming away from them had long ceased and the vampires of the Magister were slowly returning, their faces covered in the blood of their enemies.

His wailing ceased abruptly "shut up" the creature hissed "you scream like a girl; but let me help you....you will not need a voice where you are going."

Its other hand reached out and delved into his throat – his voice box came free with a gentle tug. All noted that none of the wounds were healing.

Death looked at him with disgust "you are a traitor; you betrayed your own kind. Now meet your fate....."

The purple tendrils reached out to the vampire before her – his eyes wide with terror, he could not even scream as they forced their way into his eyes; the orbs bubbling and then bursting. His ears, which sloughed off revealing the bone beneath and finally down his throat – burning through the already open wound to expose the spine behind; eventually the creature allowed him to slump to the ground, where he lay writhing in agony until...finally.....he went still.

As with the Manaed corpses at May's house, so the ground here swallowed the vampire ones. Godric stepped forward "is it necessary to bind them so?"

Death shrugged "they betrayed you; what do you care?"

Eric moved to stand with Godric "what have you done? Are they not in Helvete?"

"No, Viking. They reside here" Death swept its arm out "in the ground, bound to their corpses until they rot to white bone. That will take some time; only then will they be admitted to Hades...or Helvete as you call it."

The Magister looked intrigued "I did not even think we had souls once we turned...."

"You do; they stay, only your heart stops beating, your lungs stop breathing – but you continue to exist. As centuries pass your soul tires; it was not meant for eternal living, but it stays with you none the less. Theirs will stay with them, until the binding reaches the point that they are released. It is a just punishment."

Eric was not so sure – to be buried alive for what could be centuries? After all, no one knew how long a vampire took to rot; they'd never died like this before. Always burnt by the sun or staked; it was quick and final, no rotting in the ground like a human for them......until now.

Death glanced down the road "the others are coming" it nodded, seemingly surprised "I thought they would wait until daylight – cowards that they are, I believed they would wish to strike while you were unable to fight them."

It gave a mirthless smile "it seems that they are either more stupid than even I thought, or they have more belief in their abilities than they should."

"How long?" Eric nodded at the road.

"A few hours – rest, vampire; the night is yet young. Take your mate; for now, I release her." The purple haze dwindled rapidly; the eyes blinked and were suddenly blue again.

"May?" Eric murmured.

She flew to him "are you alright? I could see you were hurt, but it kept trying to distract me" She ran her hands over him, checking he was unhurt; then gently touched his neck "you were bitten....."

"I healed – as I always do." He smiled down at her as he drew her to him.

"Be careful – I worry...."

"It's that thing you do...." Eric smiled at her as he caressed her face; his love shining for her alone. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her into the house "Compton! We need a bedroom......"

0-0-0-0

Miles away, but gaining ground – came the final conflict that May and Death would face. They were as evil as any that the ancient creature inside May had ever dealt with - yet their faces shone with the fervour of the devout; their eyes were alight with the conviction of righteousness and their souls sung to the tune of slaughter......


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**__** as chapter one, so please do not keep making me write it out. This is for fun and not for profit! If I wanted to own any of this, trust me it would ONLY be Jack Gallagher. Lol!**_

_**WARNING: **__**SOME MILD SWEARING - SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"**Speech"**

**Author's note: the two stories regarding the chocolate are both completely true and happened to me (and yes, I still have the 'I luv mom'; sadly my late friend's chocolate bar did indeed become (sort of) fossilised and so had to be disposed of).**

Summary: So, Lexie doesn't like Jack's step father any more than he does; James' not overstruck on her either. What does Jack think of it all? JGxOFC

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**PIECES OF THE HEART**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

Everyone left the restaurant so they could go home and get changed for the party; it helped that the owner was a personal friend of Zack's and was letting them use the function room at the back for a donation to his favourite charity – something Zack was very happy to do; it also meant they could come and go as they pleased. The big plus was that the food there was brilliant, and she was thrilled they were going to do their special chocolate dessert for the sweet section of the buffet; at least that part was going right – as for the people...hmmm...

Veronica was alternately in gales of laughter or floods of tears even as she was leaving; Lexie was convinced she could go into labour at any second, literally, as she'd been the same just before she'd had Molly. It was clear that Rylan Moore was going to be on a knife edge, by her reckoning at least, as to whether he made it back in time for the delivery of his baby or not.

Still, Lexie would keep her fingers crossed that all would be well tonight for her friend. She would keep everything else crossed that James Stroud behaved himself; she had to admit that, after spending only about half an hour in his company, she didn't like the man.

He seemed nice, but his words were not as pleasant as was implied and she disliked slyness like that – she believed if you were going to criticise someone, just come out and do it; don't do it in such a way that if they take affront you can pretend you didn't mean it the way they knew you did. Carl Belle could learn a lot from James Stroud of that she was sure; Belle was in your face patronising, James was much more artful about it.

Becca seemed okay with her stepfather being around; she was all for keeping the peace to spare her mum any embarrassment. However, Jack – who was usually so affable – was not as accommodating and seemed as antagonistic to his stepfather as James was to him.

She turned to look at Jack who was making coffee before flopping on the sofa; it seemed like she and Molly had lived with him forever instead of a month. She liked his apartment a lot; and they'd decided she'd move in with him, rather than he with her. There was a room for Molly that was, thankfully, no smaller than her old room; because the child had some serious junk with her, even after throw outs for the move.

Becca was staying in her old place; Lexie was still uncertain enough about the long term success of her relationship with Jack for her to ensure she retained a bolt hole, should things go belly up between them. So letting his sister, and her best friend, stay there seemed like an excellent solution for everyone.

It meant Becca was independent; but in a way that Lexie, Jack and Zack could help if needed without it seeming too intrusive as she was, technically, her landlord. As for Jack, he seemed really happy with life; if he wondered at the way his previously minimalist apartment had become so cluttered he didn't say.

Now he was slouched on the sofa pensively sipping coffee and staring into nothing; a frown pulling his brows down. She put her own cup on the coffee table in front of him, before leaning over and rubbing her fingers between his eyes "hey, you don't look like you when you do that; it's creepy, like some kind of invasion of the eyebrow snatchers."

He grinned and used his free hand to pull her onto his lap "you have a certain way with words Mrs Holloway; they always cheer me up."

She grinned back but then waved an arm at the stuff around the open plan area "what about all this though; are you alright with this cluttering up of your space? I mean I do tell Molly to keep it in her room and I keep taking it back there, but before I've even got back to where I started it's migrated out here again."

He shook his head "it's fine; I can stand the clutter - it's attached to you and Molly. Besides, I'm sure you think my mum is the epitome of good taste and elegant living; but her house is the soul of kitsch collectibles. James has made her move it because it was getting so ridiculous; so it's gone into her sewing room and what wouldn't fit has, apparently, been boxed up and put in the attic. So this" he wagged a hand "is child's play compared to my mum. Trust me when I say you're in the minor leagues in clutter compared to her."

Lexie looked dubiously at the chaos her daughter could generate single-handedly, not to mention her own stuff – though Molly's jumble certainly far outweighed her own "I find that hard to believe; I reckon my daughter was a magpie in a previous life. I worry that, if she doesn't find the right guy, she'll end up a little old lady with a house full cats and only a path to the various things she needs, like the toilet and bed – the rest of her place will be floor to ceiling garbage and she'll live on tv dinners because she can't find the kitchen."

Jack chuckled "this from the woman who has a twenty year old bar of chocolate – I swear that thing must be fossilised by now."

Lexie had the good grace to blush, but defended herself "yeah_, but_ that was bought for me by my mum's best friend the week before she died. Plus it was the last time I saw her..."

"I know, I know – it's sentimental; and then there's the two year old tube of chocolates that spell out "I luv my mom" that Molly bought you for mother's day that's still in the fridge uneaten; and which will no doubt one day join the growing fossilised sweet collection. Molly says they're the only times you've never, as she put it, "scarfed down the chocolate."

Lexie nodded "guilty as charged; but in both cases it would seem criminal to eat chocolate that has so much love and memories attached. My mum's friend got me that bar of chocolate because I had the flu; she didn't complain about the liver cancer eating away at her, oh no it was my flu she worried about; yet a week later she was gone. As for Molly, well she knows I love any chocolate, but that was special and so..."

He put down his cup and kissed her before she could finish and then smiled at her; she opened her eyes a little dreamily "now who's cheating?" she murmured with her own smile.

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers; becoming very pensive again "about James..."

She leant back so she could see his expression, and pressed a finger to his lips "shh; its fine – he thinks he's right about everything, big whoop. Listen, if I can cope without killing Carl Belle by now, who's a lot more in your face with his rudeness, then I think James is going to live through one night."

Jack kissed her finger before pulling her hand away "that's fine for you; for me, I'm not so sure..."

Lexie shook her head at him and grinned in delight "so _he's_ your heel."

"My heel?" Jack was perplexed; though it was something he was getting used to with Lexie – particularly when he thought about the verbal shorthand she had with his sister. They could hold entire conversations without actually finishing a sentence, leaving him and Zack completely confused.

"Your Achilles heel; the one thing that _really_ makes you angry - it's amazing; you frown and everything. There were me and Molly, even Zack, thinking you never got genuinely mad – well, not really – and we were so wrong. We felt you were impervious to being anything more than irritated; but here's your stepfather to prove to us how wrong we were."

She chuckled "you get so grouchy, you scowl and he's not even here; it's really funny..."

Jack sighed and pressed his forehead to hers once more "am I really that bad?"

She hugged him to her; one thing Jack was quickly realising was that when she loved you, Lexie did it with her whole heart. She didn't overdo it though; he knew that if he was more reticent about her affection, then she would be less demonstrative to accommodate that about him.

However, the fact that he loved all the hugging and kissing, as well as other things – he stifled the smirk at _that_ thought - meant that she was more than happy to respond. Though he had to admit that she was still a little bit unwilling to be too affectionate in public; amongst friends was one thing, but out in the street was entirely different.

She'd told Becca it was because she was scared that someone would come up say that an ugly woman like her "couldn't have someone as wonderful as Jack" – it made him so sad that she still thought like that; but he hadn't mentioned it to her because he didn't want expose his sister's confiding in him, so Lexie didn't know that he was aware of her real fears for not really wanting PDAs.

But that was why the kiss in front of his mum and James had surprised him so much tonight. But the rest of the time she was at least happy to hold hands; so he could touch her like that when they were out – and he did so like to touch her...

"Am I?" he repeated, dragging himself back to the now before he hauled her off to the bedroom for some serious 'touching'.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, completely unaware of where his thoughts had been heading "nope; personally I'm surprised you haven't killed him already. You grew up with him; I only spent about half an hour in his company and wanted to punch him – you _definitely _have the right to be pissed at him."

She nodded, her eyes twinkling "it'd be like me growing up with Belle for my brother – trust me when I say he would _not_ have lived to an old age; in fact I doubt he would've lived to his _current _age."

"Aww, you're just being nice to me because I have finally shown my fatal flaw – but see, I am _not_ perfect."

Lexie rolled her eyes as she moved to stand up "oh, that old chestnut; are you _still_ miffed that I said you were perfect?" She knew he still thought she'd insulted him by calling him perfect when they fought that time at Zack's.

He pulled her back more fully into his lap "oh no, no escaping for you; I think that I have now proven I'm far from perfect, James would vouch for that; and you need to be punished for thinking I was..." he then proceeded to set about kissing her into oblivion.

Well, until Molly came in and made a gagging sound "ewww! Get/a/_room;_ jeez, seeing old folks kissing is _not_ cool, trust me."

Lexie gave her daughter a smirk "listen here kiddo, one day you too will be this old..."

"Yeah, but not for like, a _hundred _years!" she ran off laughing as her mother gave a scandalised gasp and pretended to move to chase her.

Jack looked at the child's retreating back with a grin "she's cute; ever wanted more?"

Lexie looked at him askance "are you _crazy?_ One of Molly is enough; I mean _I_ adore..."

"We..."

"Fine; _we_ adore her – I'm just not sure the rest of the world would love another one of her that much." She grinned "I doubt James would; did you hear what she said to him this afternoon?"

"Nope; what did she say?"

"Mr Stroud, I should really point out the strict zoning regs for this place that my mum will rigorously enforce; so will Jack." Lexie couldn't keep the chuckle down as she continued "so your stepdad frowns and says "what zoning regulations?" and starts peering round for the certificates. So Molly gives him an innocent look and replies "the main one is the 'no whining' zone that encompasses the entire building. Break that and you're in dangerous waters; my mum especially isn't keen on the whole whining thing and I don't think Jack's a fan either – just an FYI for you."

Jack continued to grin, imagining his stepfather's horror at such cheek "what did James do?"

"He glared and told her that he didn't think people liked anyone with a sarcastic attitude; she just grinned and said that sarcasm wasn't an attitude, it was an art form."

Jack laughed out loud "really? What did my stepfather say to that? Especially as he's of the 'seen and not heard' brigade where kids are concerned..."

"He said she should learn to control her "smart mouth"; Molly shrugged and said that as far as she was concerned sarcasm was not only what made life tolerable, but it was also the only thing that made her stop short of killing stupid people. The way she said it almost implied that he would be her first victim..."

Jack was still laughing "that's my girl...she has a smart mouth, just like her mother – so, for once in his life, James is right. However, I wouldn't have it any other way..."

He made to kiss her again, but she dodged up and out of his reach "listen we've still got this damn party to go to and if I don't show up it will be your sister doing the killing, trust me."

Jack just grinned as he let her tug him off the sofa and towards the bedroom, only allowing himself a moment's disappointment that it wasn't for another reason altogether; but Lexie wasn't wrong about his sister and he knew all the blame if they were late would be laid squarely at his door. He grimaced to himself as he replied "I'm right behind you..."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit. Come on, if I owned this do you **_**really**_** think I'd be sharing Erik? ;O)**_

_**WARNING: **__**LOTS**__** OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD, GORE AND BAD LANGUAGE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: Death finally gets a chance to let us see what it has in mind for the loonies at the 'Fellowship of the Sun' and it will be......interesting. ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Thirty**_

Death approached Newlin and his followers who had chosen to remain. Most were bleeding from bite marks on various parts of their bodies – Newlin and his wife had been bitten quite a few times. Death regarded him as he lay on the ground, bleeding from the puncture wounds littering his body.

He stared defiantly up at the creature before him with crazed eyes. Death regarded him coolly "I see you've lost your battle; I wonder why if your God was on your side? I think it's because you are working for evil and chaos rather than for any force of goodness and order."

Newlin spat at the creature; hate filling his face and marring his normally mediocre good looks. "go ahead – martyr us; martyr us before God! We are willing to die!"

"Well, that's good – because you're all going to...." Death sighed as if bored now. She looked the vampires standing around "Hold them...."

Immediately all the humans were seized. The creature looked to Eric "do not judge your mate too harshly Vampire; she gave me this idea that is true, but it is only I that act on it. She is unwilling to inflict such suffering even for vengeance." A thin smile formed "though I have no doubt it would be a different matter if_ you_ were injured; then I would probably be given cart blanche to maim and gore as much as I wanted."

"Agreed, as it would be with me if she were hurt; but either way it matters not to me." Eric nodded "I love her and will hold her; any actions of hers or yours is of no consequence, I do not judge."

Death nodded and then turned her golden gaze back onto those before her. "So your leader wishes to martyr you; do you all agree to follow him unto the gates of your hell – for, mark me well, that is where you are to go?"

Murmurs of assent rippled round the massed group before her; though some, it could see, wavered now in their final moments. However all thought Death lied and they would "go to glory" as Newlin called out to them. All believed in their twisted hearts that they were headed for some sort of martyrdom; the creature knew otherwise.

Death rolled its eyes "there is no glory in store for you; only death and destruction. Your end has come, your hate will end and finally order and balance will be restored."

It looked at their insane leader; blood soaked, dishevelled and spewing hate, as spittle sprayed from his mouth even as he continued to rant and rave at all those present. Suddenly his voice disappeared as Death nodded "ah much better; you were beginning to irritate me."

The Magister smiled as he recalled how May had done the same thing at one of his adjudications which felt almost an age ago now.

"How these fools could allow one such as you to deceive them so wholly is beyond even my comprehension, but then I find humanity wholly perplexing." A small frown dipped May's brows as the creature mulled what made up humanity "You are capable of great love, abundant compassion and extreme acts of selflessness; yet you are also petty, small minded, vicious and self serving - a.....confusing mix to be sure."

It waved a hand "still that is a subject to ponder another time. For now we need to end this...." Death waved a hand at the trees surrounding Bill's property and huge branches began to fall. The creature dipped towards the vegetation "their blood and bones will feed you eventually as thanks for your sacrifice."

Eric arched an eyebrow as he looked at the creature, but Death merely shrugged at him "what, you think you are the only ones who live?" It turned to Newlin "so you wish to be a martyr? You wish to die in the name of your religion in the hope your God will look kindly on you?"

Newlin opened his mouth to launch another tirade, but shut it again with a snap when he realised the futility of it....the Magister chuckled.

Death rolled its eyes "alright, go on – even the condemned usually get to have a few last words, and I can always shut you up again if you go on too long." It ignored the Magister laughing out loud.

Newlin suddenly found he could speak again "fear not my brethren! God is with us and God is good; any moment now His heavenly angels will strike these unholy creatures down with lightening bolts from Heaven itself!!"

There were cries of "save me, Jesus!", "Yes, yes! Strike the demons down God!" and other such calls for retribution......but nothing happened.

"You are correct to assume your God is good, pathetic scrap that you are; however I would hazard to guess that is why I still live and breathe as do my friends. Your God _is_ good, where you are evil; your deity will not aid you now." It huffed a harsh laugh "you are, as human's are wont to say, so screwed.

Newlin began to offer up increasingly fervent prayers for deliverance; but still nothing happened. As the branches moved into the position of a very forest of crosses, the full horror of what was about to happen to them began to hit home for the Fellowship followers. Cries for mercy, offers of their blood for safety, entreaties to be turned into the very creatures they had moments before despised also rent the air....all were ignored.

Vines sprung up through the ground and tethered the humans in their place, even though vampires still held them, whilst the crosses shuffled heavily into place; one behind each human.

"Do you know they crucified your St. Peter upside down? I was there and thought it a cruel bastardisation of the method of killing a good man and a better deity in your Jesus Christ. He is one of the fairest and kindest deities in the Heavens, and yet you disrespect him with this vileness as much as the Romans disrespected his follower Peter."

It paused and seem to be considering something for a moment, then shook May's head "no, I will not be as sacrilegious – even I have to draw a line somewhere. Your Christ died with bravery and fortitude; to bastardise the method of such a heroic death is very wrong.

He died to forgive your sins; He came back three days later so He could show His followers His true self and to return to His father – so I suggest instead of begging for Him to strike us dead, which is impossible in my case actually as I _am_ Death, something which you're obviously too stupid to notice. Instead of begging for our deaths, or pleading for your pathetic lives, you would be better off beseeching Him for His forgiveness in the vain hope He hears you and you don't end up in your version of Hell."

Bill, looking from the window inside suddenly realised, with a cold dread what Death was intending "oh God; it wouldn't? Surely it wouldn't do _that?"_

Godric nodded from his place on the sofa; his wounds were not healing, thanks to the silver he had stabbed with "it was obvious from the start, what their end would be" he muttered; his eyes glazed with pain. He looked at Jessica and Sam "help me up; I want to speak to Death....."

A moment later he was face to face with the creature; a golden light shone out from the black pupils "you wish to speak with me Vampire?"

He smiled "Godric, my name.....is Godric."

"Godric then – speak fast for both our times are short. The hour glass runs to the last few grains for us both I think. What is it that is troubling you Godric the Vampire?"

"Is it necessary; to kill them in this way?"

"You think they suffer unnecessarily? You think I judge them too harshly?" The head that was May's weaved at him; as if trying to decide his fate as well that of those outside.

He managed a stiff shrug "I do not argue that they deserve punishment – only at the method of that penance."

"It is fitting – all the methods of death have been fitting for the wrong doers. This time is no different; they take their God and blaspheme against Him – using His name and His religion to give themselves permission to torture and kill other beings, purely for being different.

Their God would not sanction that; most deities are peaceful and loving, despite what their more fundamental followers believe. So why should I merely slap these debasers on the wrist and set them free?

Do you think the likes of Newlin and the rest of his rabid army will merely melt back into the ether and shut up? Hate like theirs will not be quiet until they have sated their bloodlust – I watched it with the Nazis and I am seeing it again now.

I see this false prophet using his holy book, his smile and his lies to beguile and charm the populace; just as the Nazis did back then. It is truly astonishing how easily all your little minds grasp so eagerly at such bitter hatred. To deliberately ignore anything beyond the surface of enticement and see the true evil that lurks beneath."

Death sighed "they will not give up this path until they have laid waste to all your kind; _all _of your kind Godric the Vampire – young or old" it gestured to Jessica "good or ill; is that what you wish for your people? Their utter destruction at the hands of bloodlusting madmen? I do not, and I happy to mete out the justice these evil zealots deserve."

He sighed and nodded "I didn't think you would change your mind; but I had to try."

A cool hand rested on his shoulder "which shows you have more compassion and goodness of heart than they will ever know. Now rest Godric the Vampire, you need your strength for the battle ahead."

No one thought to ask Death what it meant; but deep inside her own body May began to cry.....

0-0-0-0

As Death arrived outside, Eric appeared beside her "how is May? I feel her grief....."

Although sounding calm; a deep frown marred his forehead and Death sighed "she mourns – it is the way of all your kind, Vampire. They mourn the loss of those they love......"

He nodded "I am to perish then? Well, I will not move forward without her anymore than she would me."

"No warrior; it is no more your time than it is your mate's. Stop worrying, it annoys me" a frown dipped May's brow and the creature sounded annoyed. "I tire of all this hand wringing and heart wrenching – this is merely what it is and must be finished; all else can wait."

With a dismissive gesture to Eric, it turned to the Magister "do you wish for your people to stay or leave? It is up to you; I care not either way – the outcome remains the same; these ones will perish this night."

He grinned "I wish for us to stay – unlike the others, I am more than happy to see these ones get their comeuppance at last. Much they have cost us in time, money, support and acceptance. I...dislike them_ intensely._ Their hate of us and those humans who support us, their misuse of their religion, their snivelling now – _everything_ about them in fact makes me loathe them. I am delighted to watch their demise."

Death nodded and Compton came rushing out "for God's _sake_ can't you just _do_ it? Get it over with!" he cried "why make them wait and suffer in fear of what is to come?"

Eric grabbed Bill's arm and held him back with a slight shake of his head as Death shrugged "sometimes I find the anticipation is more enlightening than the act itself."

"Are you saying you _enjoy _this?!" Bill was horrified.

"No, Vampire - why would I enjoy the taking of a life? I do merely what I must; I restore order and balance, it is the way of things. I meant merely that time to reflect may well do them some good. But as you say, I must press on."

Death turned to the Magister "bring your people back to the house, I do not wish the vines to mistake them for those who should be dying."

He made a call and all the vampires relinquished their hold on their human enemies and retreated back to the house. No human could run as the vines held them tightly in place.

"Begin!" Death called, raising her arms "let the end of these evil fanatics commence." She cried out to the woods so the vines began to lift the humans up towards the rough wooden crosses behind them.

Newlin however remained on the ground; the vines tugging in such a way that he was forced to kneel before Death.

He looked around in muted horror as it dawned on him, at last, what was to become of his followers and himself. Suddenly his gibbering prayers stuttered to a stop and he spat at Death "I _hate_ you! I hate you _all!!"_

"Yes, and that is why you are at the place you now reside in. Why you will stay on that wood until the crows peck your eyes from your rotting head and your putrid skin will fall from your bones.

But I would save my breath if I were you – for all your reading of your religions holy words, you have no real concept of your Saviour's method of death. It was a harsh way to atone for the sins of His people; He allowed it to show His God that He was sincere in His actions to save all humanity. Let us now see if you are as brave as He was" Death smiled thinly "I very much doubt it."

Sookie looked at Bill's horrified face "Bill, what's it going to do to these people?"

He sighed and closed his eyes "crucify; crucify them all......"

The Magister grinned "excellent – I haven't seen a good crucifixion in centuries." He sighed sadly "No one really respects the old ways anymore."

The followers began to rise, and the screaming began.................


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: As chapter one so please don't make me write it all out again. This is for fun and not for profit. If I could own anything it would be Eric...trust me. ;O)**_

_**WARNING: **__**LOTS**__** OF VIOLENCE, BLOOD, GORE AND BAD LANGUAGE; SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

'_**Thoughts'**_

"_**Speech"**_

_**Summary: So now the Fellowship's demise is begun, but what will the others make of such a torturous way to die? ENxOFC, BCxSS**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**SAVIOUR**_

_**Chapter Thirty-One**_

Death looked on as Newlin began to almost gibber with fear; Eric gave a disgusted look as some of his followers began to wet themselves or evacuate their bowels through pure terror - Newlin actually did both.

Death moved forward "do you know how awful crucifixion is? Let me tell you, so that it's not too much of a shock when it happens, for I am not cruel.

The block there" it pointed to a small piece of wood near where the feet would go "that is to support your feet. We have not bothered with the scourging or flogging as I can't be bothered; so you've suffered less than your Saviour already as no one was that kind to Him.

Spikes about 7 inches long and 3/8 of an inch in diameter were driven into the wrists about now" Death gestured to where some of his followers were beginning to scream and wail in agony "and I like to keep to the old ways." It waved its hands and drew iron ore from the soil, before moulding it into the required nails.

"The spikes would hit the area of the median nerve, causing shocks of pain up the arms to the shoulders and neck. I think, judging by their screams, we can say that assumption by present day scholars is correct.

As the cross was raised up there was tremendous strain put on the wrists, arms and shoulders; resulting in a dislocation of the shoulder and elbow joints. However again you've been spared all that as you're all being nailed in an upright position – though eventually gravity will do that anyway.

The position of the nailed body held the crucified soul's rib cage in a fixed position; which made it extremely difficult to exhale, and impossible to take a full breath in. They would also probably be losing significant amounts of blood by this time.

As time passed, the loss of blood and lack of oxygen would cause severe cramps, painful spasmodic contractions, and probably unconsciousness; you will have a way to go yet before that happens to you. The unconsciousness I'm sure was a relief, as they could finally escape the horrendous pain they suffered.

However, ultimately, the mechanism of death in a crucifixion was suffocation." Eric looked as Newlin struggled hysterically against an unseen force to try and flee; but the vampire knew it to be useless – even his kind could not cheat Death, had not Stan's demise proven that?

The creature continued "to breathe, the crucified was forced to push up on their feet to allow for inflation of the lungs. But as the body weakened and pain in the feet and legs became unbearable, the crucified was forced to trade breathing, in the face of such torment and exhaustion, to simply not make the agony in their legs worse. In other words they spent more time slumped down than pushing up to breathe in – gravity is _such_ a bitch, don't you think?" Eric smiled at the dry humour; it seemed May was rubbing off on the creature.

Death looked at Newlin calmly "eventually, the crucified would perish in this way; becoming utterly exhausted or lapsing into unconsciousness so that they could no longer lift their body off the little step and so inflate their lungs with much needed oxygen.

Due to the increasingly shallow breathing, the crucified's lungs would begin to collapse in areas; causing hypoxia. Due to the loss of blood from the scourging, or in your cases the nailing to the cross, the crucified then formed an acidity build up in the lungs.

This would result in an increased strain on the heart, which beat faster to compensate. Fluid would also build up in the lungs because of this. Under the stress of hypoxia and the acidity, the heart would eventually fail...of course this was assuming they didn't suffocate first, which most of them did.

Sometimes the Roman soldiers could be bribed to smash the legs of the crucified to hasten the death; if their legs were broken they could not push up to relieve the pressure on their wounds or their lungs. Suffocation and blood loss would be speeded up and they would die faster. Not that you deserve such consideration of course."

Newlin never replied, merely evacuated both his bowels and bladder once more. Death rolled its eyes "you really are a total coward aren't you? I would've thought a being keen to inflict the pain and suffering of forcing a vampire to burn to death in the sun would at least be able to meet his own bloody end with _some_ semblance of courage" it shrugged "seems even I can underestimate the sheer gutlessness of humankind."

In minutes he was the only one left – Death had had to take the voices of all of them as their screams and cries were deafening. It turned to Newlin "you should be grateful I didn't follow the favourite torture of another evil one who professed to love your God, Vlad Tepes, and have you impaled. Now _that_ is a slow and painful way to die; goat's grease is _not_ a good lubricant..."

The Magister smiled darkly, memories of that form of demise rose into his memory.

The once arrogant preacher didn't say anything, merely continued to gibber and dribble in his terror; his ability to speak had long since deserted him without any aid from Death.

The smell from him had become overwhelming as he saw his followers and, most recently, his wife being mounted on crosses around him and he continued to evacuate both bowels and bladder through sheer terror until there was literally nothing left.

However, no matter about his fear, it was finally his turn. Death regarded him coolly as she finally took his own voice to stay the screams as he was, like all the others, nailed to cross. "You scream like a girl" the creature noted with distaste "but it is at an end; once you are dead I will be gone."

It gestured to the way Newlin was rising "as you are their leader, it is only fair that your cross is larger." Sickeningly Sookie realised that Newlin would be able to look down on all his followers as they slowly died – knowing it was him that had sentenced them to perish.

As if not caring about the suffering humans before it now that its work was done, Death turned to the side and walked to Godric. "You are injured, vampire" the creature gestured to the wound on his side "lucky for you those idiots knew not how to wound you properly or else all I could do was to take your soul with me."

"I am happy to go" Godric smiled, even though he was in pain – the thought of dying didn't frighten him.

Death smiled; a genuine movement of the mouth that reminded the long lived vampire so much of May. "Ah but your friend's mate wishes you to live; would you not wish to survive to please her?"

Godric sighed "I am tired; I have lived many centuries. The hate and torture around us – the manipulations that occur. The insanity that stalks my kind; it is all too much for me now - far better for me to move on and leave this existence behind me."

Death nodded "I see, but I see too it is not your time to go; not in this reality anyway. In another one you meet the dawn; your life ends. But paths move and change and here you must live; there are those who will need you."

Godric frowned "why?"

The creature tipped its head to one side "there is one out there that will need your help. The vampire called Russell Edgington is losing his mind; he is becoming prey to the insanity your kind fall victim to. He will put many at risk; not least one you need to save – she will be your match, just as the one is inside is the other half to your blond friend. But Edgington must be stopped first; he killed his lover in a rage and now his grief is making him even more unstable."

The thing that was May raised a hand over his wound and it began to heal; Godric thought he would embarrass himself and pass out from the pain. Death noticed this and shrugged "there is always balance to everything; a price to pay. What is it the humans say – "there's no such thing as a free ride?"

Godric smiled in spite of himself "you have a way with words."

"She thinks being sarcastic is funny; I find now I do also." It looked sad for a moment – the golden irises turning a dense black, with only a little gold to swirl through "I will miss this one; she is unlike any other I have inhabited since man first stepped upon the earth. Loyal to a fault, angry then laughing in a moment – she puzzles me and yet me makes me yearn to see what will become of her."

"Can't you; can't you keep an eye on her so to speak, you are Death itself after all?"

"No" Death shook it's head "I can only return to carry her soul forward. Though I might well ask her kinfolk to stay behind when it is her time; she has seen me in my true form and not flinched, I doubt she will be scared when she sees me again."

Godric nodded "you sound sad to leave."

"Yes, in a way; being the bringer of death, the collector of souls is no easy employ. Unlike the ridiculous films the humans watch, Death cannot take a holiday. If I did people would cease to die; corpses would rise from the morgue and chapels of rest and those who time drew near would recover." It grinned darkly "the catching up wouldn't make the vacation worth it and the sudden overpopulation would be...difficult."

As Godric finally healed, Death rose "amazing how banal chatter can calm even vampires."

Before the ancient vampire could reply, Bill Compton stalked over – his face a mask of rage "did you have to kill them like that? Couldn't you have just struck them dead? Isn't instantaneous death amongst your arsenal? Or is torture merely your weapon of choice?"

Death eyed him coldly "you ask a lot of questions; but I will humour her inside who worries your demise will hurt her friend" the creature nodded at Sookie "and, instead of measuring your soul for light which I am sure will be found wanting, I will spare you and even answer your pathetic questions. Yes, I had to kill them like that; why should they who wished to carry out the greatest abomination – slaughter in their God's name, despite him being a God of peace – not receive the same punishment as all the others?

You brooked no objection when Maryanne and her followers perished; you did not challenge me when I dealt with Stan and his kin. So why choose to defend these wrongdoers? Why risk my wrath to save them? You feel that because they are human they are somehow exempt from punishment?"

It shook May's head "that is not so Vampire; _all _are subject to my judgement – all, even your kind, are subject to the rule of demise. Vampires, werewolves; yes, even you immortals will one day die, for _nothing_ is truly eternal - except those who have passed beyond the veil already. The lifeforce, souls if you will, are all that remains in the true sense of forever; but for that to happen the bodies you inhabit now, even the dead corpses the vampire souls have to haul around, need to perish."

"But...but this...!" Bill gestured in disgust to where some of the Fellowship were already struggling to push up and grab a small breath of air, before sobbingly letting themselves collapse down once more "...this is an abomination; this is not what Christ, or _any_ deity would want!"

At once Death was staring right into his face, it's head weaving as it had with Tara; anger clearly written upon May's features "how do _you _know? Do you know the powers that be personally? I do; and I was sent to return harmony to this time – to bring order to chaos; balance to instability. It is now as it has always been; the methods I used to ensure it was so were mine to choose, as they always are. If you do not wish to witness retribution further then leave; otherwise be quiet."

Bill glared but as he went to speak further but Sookie grabbed his arm, knowing the looks that Death was giving him all too well, and dragged him away. Death watched the young telepath with interest "she sees more than she what hears in the minds of others; but she is too manipulative to put such skills to the use of good. But still with such sly ways she compliments her vampire; tricksy she is, like him."

It turned to Eric, the Magister and Godric "do not turn your backs on those two; they are tricksters together as you and your mate" she nodded at Eric "are warriors. I prefer your kind; with you your enemy sees the knife coming and so can battle with honour – those two will stab their foe in the back with one hand whilst smiling and handing them wine with the other. There is no honour in such combat."

Pam, who was standing at the door, smiled thinly; no one had ever summed the cunning Compton up so succinctly, nor ever dared to say the sugar sweet Sookie was more unscrupulous than her innocent look belied.

Death looked at those gathered and then up at the sky "I will kill these condemned quickly; my time grows short" it waved an arm and, with an almighty 'crack!', it broke the legs of those still taking time to die on their makeshift crosses. It then bore them down so that it was utterly impossible to breathe and within minutes they were all dead; like those that had died before, these corpses were swallowed up where they were.

Once again looking up, Death turned to Eric "it is at an end and I must return to whence I came. Your mate returns; but some of me will remain with her. I wish it and so it will be; this once _I_ choose the rules to be broken." It smiled darkly, its eyes becoming jet black with only a hint of gold swirling through once more "do not make her angry in future vampire, you might well regret it." It glanced around it, at those gathered "indeed the world might..."

May slumped to the floor; Eric only just caught her as Death appeared to leave, its task complete and all as it was decreed to be by the powers that be. As he swung her into his arms he saw she wasn't stirring and fear gripped his heart in a way he remembered all too clearly from when May left him alone before...all those years ago. But, was this time really forever – in the end had Death itself _lied?_


End file.
